Todo por tu culpa, Crash
by NickAlex
Summary: Luego del intento fallido de hacer terapia junto a Crash Bandicoot, el doctor Neo Cortex vuelve a darle una nueva oportunidad para tratar de solucionar sus problemas. Sin embargo, el psicólogo tiene para ellos un tratamiento poco convencional y nuevos problemas aparecen con resultados totalmente inesperados. Ambientado después de Crash Tag Team Racing. ¡Guarda! Hay shōnen-ai.
1. Depresión, solución y consejos amorosos

Buenas.

Después de que no me venía ninguna idea, al fin me decidí por publicar mi primer fic, en esta ocasión, del más grande de los héroes de los videojuegos: Crash Bandicoot.

Tal como lo dice el sumario, la historia a continuación se ambienta después de Tag Team Racing ya que, lo que pasó después, fue una falta de respeto a toda la saga (_Crash of the titans_ y _Crash mind over mutant_), así que por eso hago como si nunca pasó eso.

_Disclaimer_: Crash Bandicoot y sus personajes pertenecen a Activision, desgraciadamente. Primero los arruina y luego no hacen más juegos. ¡Que vuelvan a Naughty Dog! O a los que hicieron TwinSanity.

* * *

Capítulo 1

Depresión, solución y consejos amorosos

En el Iceberg Lab, no todo era paz y tranquilidad; aunque, la verdad, nunca lo fue. Luego del intento frustrado de apoderarse del parque temático de Von Clutch, el doctor Neo Cortex se sentía más que devastado. Los primeros días después de aquel acontecimiento, el científico permanecía más tiempo echado como un perro ya sea en su habitación (obviamente), en el sofá del living, o en la mesa de la cocina, apoyando sus brazos y sobre estos su gran cabeza. Apenas pronunciaba palabra ante las constantes palabras de ánimo de sus colegas, pero simplemente decía "déjenme solo", aguantándose de mandarlos al diablo.

Incluso Nina trataba de levantarle el ánimo prometiéndole que no habrá más errores para la próxima vez. Sin embargo, por el estado de depresión en el que estaba, a él le costaba creer en las palabras de su sobrina. A pesar de todo, según los demás miembros del N Team, tener a un Cortex depresivo era mejor que el normal, en el cual tenía un mal carácter y actitud altanera. Pese a ese lado bueno del problema, los científicos tendrían que recuperarlo a pesar de que se arrepentirían después por ello.

—¿Qué podemos hacer, eh? —preguntó Nefarious Tropy dando inicio a la reunión a espaldas del hombre amarillento en el apenas iluminado living. Sus compañeros, Nitrus Brio y N. Gin, permanecieron pensativos y tardaron en responder.

—Pues… —inició con inseguridad en su voz el cyborg experto en robótica, justamente—. Podríamos pensar en algún plan para deshacernos de una vez por todas de Crash Bandicoot.

—Sí… —gruñó el hombre azulado—. Puede ser, pero no se me ocurre nada.

—Digo lo mismo, T-T-T-Tropy —acompañó el calvo—. A menos que…

—¿Qué? —dijeron o más bien lo gritaron los cyborg al unísono.

—Que le paguemos otra sesión con el psi-psi-psi-psicólogo.

Ante eso, sólo se escuchó un gruñido por parte del maestro del tiempo, demostrando así que estaba totalmente en contra de esa propuesta, así como el hombre del misil en la cabeza. Recordando viejos tiempos, en el que Neo tuvo su primera sesión, las cosas resultaron peor para este y todo por culpa del famoso Bandicoot. Ni siquiera ellos se enteraron por las palabras de él mismo sobre su encuentro con el marsupial mutante, sino que por el terapeuta.

—Disculpa, pero Neo quedó aún más traumado después de confiar en que ese bichejo lo atrapara en ese estúpido ejercicio de confianza. ¡No! Ni creas que lo enviaremos de nuevo. ¿Quién sabe cómo quedará después de esa sesión? ¡Es un _no_ y es definitivo! —decidió el hombre de la armadura levantando la voz.

N. Gin y Brio se quedaron con una expresión de _qué carajos_ en sus rostros a la reacción agresiva y pesimista de su colega. En parte, él tenía algo de razón pero los planes se agotaban y debían buscar una solución rápida, aunque no fuera siempre la mejor. Los tres científicos permanecieron un buen rato en silencio, tanto que parecía que estaban logrando un desafío, hasta que cada uno llegó a un acuerdo.

—¿Y si esta vez acompañamos a Co-Co-Co-Cortex durante la sesión?

—¿Para que no vuelva a ocurrir lo mismo? —preguntó N. Gin, con lo que obtuvo un _sí_ gestual por parte del antiguo barman.

—¡Está bien! —respondió de mala gana el hombre armado con un diapasón gigante, a pesar de sus malos presentimientos.

Ahora que ya tenían un plan, Nefarious, Nitrus y quien nunca reveló su nombre de pila debían dar marcha a la segunda fase del mismo, el cual consistía en llamar al especialista y fijar una cita. Así que, con esto, Neo debía ir obligadamente, así como el odioso Bandicoot. Para esto debían repartirse las tareas, aunque algunas no sean muy equitativas:

* Uno de ellos debía fijar la cita,

* Otro, contaría las novedades a Cortex, y

* El que queda, debía ir a territorio enemigo para avisarle al mutante.

Cada uno de estos ítems fue escrito en tres papelitos para hacer un sorteo antes de que las discusiones aparezcan. El hombre azulado fue quien tuvo el honor de preparar todo y de revolver los bollitos de papel usando sus manos. Como siempre dejaban de lado al pobre N. Gin, Tropy eligió a Brio para que sea el primero que saque una de las tareas. Él lo desenrolló con temor como si se tratara de algún explosivo y, luego de tragar saliva, suspiró aliviado.

—Me toca avisarle a Co-Co-Co-Cortex.

—Tu turno, N. Gin —le dijo el de los relojes con toda la seriedad del mundo, aunque en su interior, deseaba que le tocara la tarea más fea.

—Aquí voy —musitó el del ojo robótico y comenzó a desplegar el bollito elegido también con cuidado. Cuando sus compañeros de repente vieron su expresión de pánico, sonrieron siniestramente—. ¡No! ¡Avisarle a Crash!

El de los tornillos y el de la peculiar barba oriental carcajearon al ver la exagerada reacción del ex pelirrojo al saber sobre su tarea: cayó de rodillas y se sujetó su cabeza lanzando un grito de horror. Ellos sabían bien que no había otra forma más que ir personalmente hacia la isla N. Sanity y posiblemente no serían bien recibidos por obvias razones. Demasiados años tratando de sencillamente matar a todos los aliados de Crash que, por supuesto, estos últimos guardarían rencor.

Fue un milagro de los dioses, o de quién sea, que el mutante no hablante fuera aquella primera vez a esa terapia y, que al final, no resolvió nada. Mientras que el del misil en la cabeza maldecía su suerte, sus socios debían animarlo a que cumpla con su misión a pesar de que disfrutaban verlo sufrir. Lo llamaban repetidas veces para captar su atención y, sin embargo, él estaban tan ensimismado en su méndiga suerte.

—¡N. Gin! —gritó tan fuerte Tropy y el nombrado no tuvo otra que parar su escándalo—. ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto? Vas y le avisas. No es tan difícil.

—Pero seguramente pensarán que es una trampa y no tengo defensas contra esa máscara mágica. ¡No! No quiero ir. Aunque, por las dudas, voy armado.

—Pero no tienes que ser tan pe-pe-pesimista. Además, allí va estar Coco —dijo Brio con una sonrisa sospechosa. Ante ese comentario, el experto en robótica lo miró con extrañeza—. Vamos, si ya nos dimos cuenta de cómo la miras a la pobre chica.

—Ustedes están locos —gruñó el creador de los asistentes de laboratorio en su defensa.

—Para nada —comenzó diciendo el azulado—. Tal vez no te des cuenta, pero miras a esa peste como un oso a la miel; totalmente… totalmente embobado.

Con cada palabra que escupía el hombre de la armadura, el de media cara metálica apretaba cada vez más los dientes así como sus puños por la furia que sentía.

—Bueno, siempre tiene esa cara de bobo —agregó el calvo entre risas.

—¡Ya basta! —gritó intentado cortar las burlas de sus colegas—. ¡Todo eso es mentira!

—Está bien, está bien —dijo el más alto de ellos, tratando de volver a la seriedad—. Y no deberías enfadarte tanto. Ya sabes que te dolerá la cabeza.

—¡Ya me está doliendo! Iré a buscar las pastillas —rezongó y con eso, se alejó de sus compañeros.

Mientras que los científicos se morían de la risa, sabían bien que no podían permanecer más tiempo así, entonces el cyborg de los relojes fue a cumplir su parte del trato y se dirigió al teléfono más cercano. Brio por ahora no podía hacer su tarea designada, sin embargo, pensaba sobre cómo se lo dirá a Neo y también algunas ideas que puedan convencerlo de asistir. Fue así que cada uno de los integrantes del N Team se fue por su camino.

Al día siguiente, durante el desayuno, cada uno estaba en lo suyo pero todo esto fue interrumpido cuando apareció Cortex con la apariencia de un vagabundo. Sin mediar palabra, él se sentó a la mesa y, en lugar de comer algo, apoyó su cabeza en la mesa y lanzó un resoplido. Sí, al amarillento le hacían falta unas clases de buenos modales, mas era de más urgencia un buen baño. Nadie abrió la boca más que para comer pues ya sabían que el de la marca en la frente les respondería como siempre.

Los que estaban más próximos a él, se apresuraron por terminar de desayunar para librarse de la mala onda y del mal olor del creador del Cortex Vortex. La situación necesitaba de medidas extremas y no debían dejar pasar más tiempo por el bien de todos. Eso fue lo que los llevó a Tropy, Brio y N. Gin a reunirse lo más pronto posible. Ellos aprovecharon que el depresivo se fuera a instalarse en el sillón para juntarse en la cocina.

Una vez que se fijaron que cierto amarillento no los oiría, Nefarious comentó que le fue algo complicado pero que ya tenía una fecha fijada para la segunda sesión. El día en cuestión sería en tres días, precisamente un viernes, así que ya era tiempo para que se puedan llevar a cabo las siguientes tareas. Por eso, quien tenía que viajar obligadamente hacia la isla N. Sanity debía partir cuanto antes. Fue entonces que, con una cara de pocos amigos, el cyborg del misil en la cabeza se preparó para irse.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Nina canturreando, apoyada en el marco de la puerta de la habitación del ex pelirrojo—. ¿Puedo ir? Es que aquí estoy tan aburrida.

—No lo sé, Nina. Creo que deberías avisarle a tu tío primero ya que iré a la isla N. Sanity.

—¿Mi tío? Pero si parece un zombi. No se dará cuenta si estoy o no. Espera, ¿has dicho N. Sanity? ¿Por qué hacia allá?

—Porque tengo que avisarle a Crash que asista a una nueva sesión con tu tío —comentó desanimado. La chica carcajeó.

—¿Acaso creen que eso le va a ayudar? A mí me parece que necesita una terapia más fuerte, como la de electroshock —bromeó la de las manos metálicas.

—Qué graciosa —exclamó sarcásticamente el científico—. Bueno, antes de que lleves a cabo tu idea, mejor dejo que me acompañes.

—¡Sí! —gritó y saltó la adolescente feliz como lombriz y así se alejó del cyborg.

Al cabo de unos minutos, N. Gin y la manipuladora chica azulada ya estaban listos y se tele-transportaron hacia el acorazado propiedad del primero para continuar el viaje por mar. Por suerte, aquel navío portador de todas las armas estaba casi cerca del puerto indígena así que más o menos les tomaría un día en llegar. A Nina le gustaba estar en ese lugar que en el sombrío laboratorio antártico. Por un momento, ella se olvidaría del frío polar aunque ya estaba acostumbrada, sin embargo, le venía bien unas vacaciones en todo sentido.

Por otro lado, el acorazado era el único lugar en donde N. Gin era él mismo y no el maltratado asistente del N Team, a pesar de que ellos cuatro tenían la misma preparación académica. Mientras el almirante ponía todo en marcha en la sala de controles, la sobrina de Cortex comenzó a hablar tanto que parecía que sería su última conversación. Sobre la escuela, sus compañeros, algunas anécdotas graciosas y también de varias quejas se trataba de lo que hablaba la chica y el integrante del N Team respondía poco y nada.

En sí, el científico estaba acostumbrado a esta clase de actitud de la morena al pasar tiempo cuidándola de hace tantos años pero, en esta ocasión, parecía que la cabeza le iba a estallar por escuchar tanto esa vocecita aguda. El milagro se hizo presente, apareciendo en una de tantas pantallas que había en la sala, y fue allí que su cocinero le tenía noticias importantes:

—La cena está servida, almirante.

Ante eso, el susodicho sin mediar palabra, salió corriendo de la habitación dejando a la estudiante de la Academia hablando sola.

"¿Pero, acaso tenía tanta hambre?", se preguntó ella para sus adentros y sin embargo la respuesta se debía a que él quería salir de ese lugar porque estaba enloqueciendo.

Por supuesto, Nina también se dirigió a la cocina aunque no con la misma energía que su compañero de equipo. Aun ella tenía un tema para hablarle, algo que tal vez interrumpa los planes que tenían los científicos para su tío. Al llegar a dicho lugar, luego de cruzarse en el camino con algunos rinocerontes, ella notó que el almirante aun no tocaba su cena, dando a saber que la estaba esperando. Durante el mismo, la chica por fin pudo decir lo que tenía en mente.

—Pero, Nina —comenzó diciendo el del ojo mecánico—. Habíamos acordado que todos teníamos que acompañar a tu tío durante la sesión con el terapeuta. ¿Acaso no puede ser otro día?

—No, no y no. Es el último día; ya no va a haber más hasta el año próximo —respondió ella negando con la cabeza—. Recuerda lo que te dije: si tú no me acompañas, me tendré que escapar. Además, ya le dije a mi tío que tendrías que acompañarme y por eso te cambié el look. Si no vas y me pasa algo, será tu responsabilidad.

Ahora sí, Nina lo tenía entre la espada y la pared: él debía obedecerla como antes lo había hecho y por eso ella, no solo contenta por salirse con la suya, sino que le cambió su apariencia para adecuarse un poco más al evento que quería ella asistir. Al comprometerse con esto, él no podría ayudar a Neo con sus problemas y esto justamente le traería problemas con sus socios. Sin embargo, más grave se pondría el asunto si se negaba a ir, así que no tenía otra alternativa que rendirse a la chica azulada.

—Está bien, Nina —decidió con desánimo —. Iremos al _festival de duro metal_ en Sídney.

—¡Sí! —gritó ella otra vez de alegría.

—Pero cuando termine, quiero volver a ser el mismo de antes.

Ella lo escuchó pero nada borraba la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro.

Al día siguiente en altamar, tan sólo faltaban horas para encontrarse cara a cara con los Bandicoot y esto ponía muy intranquilo al almirante. Como boba adolescente, la única chica en la nave malinterpretó esto y comenzó a mirarlo con una sonrisa algo extraña. El cyborg de medio rostro metálico percibió esto y supuso que las intenciones de ella no eran buenas. Además, también pensó que se vendría una discusión por nada.

—¿Estás así porque vas a ver a Coco? —preguntó la chica después de un buen rato de intercambio de miradas.

"Maldita sea, no esto de nuevo", pensó el doctor especialista en artefactos. No quiso seguirle el juego y sólo le mostró una mirada asesina.

—Porque quisiera ayudarte esta vez —agregó y se quedó pensando—. Ella nunca sabrá lo que sientes si no lo demuestras. ¿Por qué no le llevas un regalo? A ver… ¿Qué le gustará? ¡Ya sé! Obséquiale algún gadget, un Smartphone o algo así.

—Sí, para que me lo tire por la cabeza, no gracias. Nina, ¿acaso no sabes qué soy yo?

—No sé, ¿alguien con la autoestima por el piso? —respondió sonriendo.

—Muy graciosa, pero sabes, ahora no tengo tiempo para esto.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ya llegamos.

* * *

Próximo capítulo: cuando menos lo esperen. *risas siniestras*


	2. Yendo a lo de los Bandicoot

¿Esperaban que volviera justo hoy?

Holas, ¿qué hay? La verdad, es que no esperaba reviews pero debo agradecerlos por la buena onda de los mismos.

*KICOLOVERS239: aquí va parte de tu respuesta en este capítulo y gracias. Qué bueno que te guste.

*Stephdragonness: gracias, nunca esperé un review en inglés. Espero que se entienda lo que escribo.

Nota: si no describo lo que usan los personajes, es porque están vestidos como siempre.

A leer se ha dicho:

* * *

Capítulo 2

Yendo a lo de los Bandicoot

Una vez que el acorazado repleto de todo tipo de armas de N. Gin se acercó lo más que pudo a las costas de la isla N. Sanity sin atentar contra las buenas condiciones del navío, el capitán (por así decirlo, ya que él se consideraba sólo un almirante) y su _pegajosa_ compañera, la joven Nina, tuvieron que continuar su viaje a través de otra embarcación más pequeña: una lancha. Sólo el ruidoso motor del navío acallaba la voz de la chica, quien se empecinaba en hablar hasta por las orejas. Muy pronto, para desgracia del tipo del misil en la cabeza, llegarían a verse las caras con los Bandicoot.

Luego de tocar tierra (o más bien arena) el almirante, la muchacha Cortex y el rinoceronte traído por seguridad tuvieron que continuar a pie, adentrándose por la jungla. Aparte de atemorizado, el científico estaba malhumorado al acceder a otra propuesta de la adolescente. El lector pensará "¿Por qué caminando? Si N. Gin tiene naves voladoras que lo harían llegar en menos de lo que canta un gallo". Fue allí donde se metió la chica goth punk, pidiéndole que salga a caminar un rato por su bien y por el de los botones de su camisa.

La de piel azulada no quería aceptar el hecho, o en su "cabecita" no cabía, que el exceso de peso de su compañero de equipo se debía a las malditas pastillas que tomaba de hace años para el dolor de cabeza. Por eso, ella lo trataba de vago, pese a que él había explicado una y otra vez que siempre iba y venía, de popa a proa, por su buque de guerra. En esta ocasión, Nina estaba más pesada que una mosca y lamentablemente él tenía que soportarla, sin demostrar ninguna queja.

—Al final no le preparaste algo para Coco. Ella nunca te va a querer si actúas de esta manera —dijo la estudiante luego de darle su merecido a una planta carnívora, golpeando y estrujando al vegetal hasta matarlo con sus manos metálicas.

—No vine por Coco… Vine por Crash —respondió de mala gana, mientras mandaba con una patada a volar por los aires cual pelota de futbol a un cangrejo agresivo.

—Ah, ya sabía que bateabas para el otro equipo —bromeó ella, soltando una carcajada.

—Nina… —reprendió canturreando pero en tono de reprenderla—. Ya sabes para qué estamos así que deja de inventar cosas, por favor.

—Bueno, ya sé que a algunos les cuesta admitirlo —siguió ella con sonrisa diabólica.

Como deseaba el cyborg ordenarle a su rinoceronte marinero que calle de una buena vez a la _enganchada_ de Nina con esas manazas que tenía, y sin embargo, él marchó más a prisa para que todo este asunto se termine de una vez por todas. Luego de pasar y sobrevivir por varias trampas hechos por los indígenas (que nadie sabía por qué los hacían, si ellos se la arreglaban con wumpas y jabalíes) finalmente lograron dar con la simple casa de los marsupiales mutados que estaba a pocos metros de la playa.

A varios pasos antes de la puerta de dicha casa, N. Gin se detuvo como si estuviera ensayando lo que tenía que decir en su cabeza. Fue por eso que la inquieta adolescente no quiso esperar más y ella fue quien se decidió a tocar la puerta, haciendo un gran escándalo por su mano de acero.

—¡Abran la puerta! —gritó además ella a todo pulmón, para causar más estragos.

—Nina, por favor, no hagas nada estúpido —musitó él sintiendo vergüenza ajena.

Tanto fue el ruido, que también llamó la atención del dueño de la casa de al lado, propiedad del grandote de Crunch, quien se acercó lentamente con una cara de pocos amigos hacia los cyborg y su acompañante; tal parecía que lo habían despertado de su siesta. Volviendo a la residencia de Crash, este mismo fue quien atendió al llamado estruendoso con una seriedad que parecía extraño para él.

El muchacho anaranjado se los quedó mirando de forma rara, esperando a que los malosos digan a qué demonios vinieron, y al poco tiempo la chica rubia se hizo presente. Ella los miró furiosa, y el genio de la robótica bajó por un momento su mirada ante tal actitud.

—¿A qué vinieron ustedes? —preguntó con tal sequedad la chica de ojos verdes.

—Hola —fue lo primero que dijo el del misil alojado en el cráneo, levantando una mano tímidamente y no olvidando la educación básica—. Es que vinimos a avisarles que Crash debe asistir a una nueva sesión con el terapeuta junto con el doctor Cortex el día…

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso están locos? ¡No de nuevo! ¡Ni crean que se los permitiré! ¿Por qué quieren hacer esto otra vez? —interrumpió vociferando Coco totalmente hecha una furia.

—Es que mi tío está muy _depre_ y no quiere hacer otra cosa más que vagar por ahí. Nosotros ya nos cansamos de verlo así y suponemos que esto podría ayudarlo o, por lo menos, estamos haciendo algo, ¿no? —se adelantó a responder la chica de ojos azules.

—¿Y qué problema hay con eso? Mientras que el _cabeza de Dorito_ no amenace al mundo ni a nosotros, está todo más que bien. ¿Qué importa si él se siente mal? Además, sinceramente, se lo merece —respondió con seguridad la blonda.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero… —se quedó dudando ya que no supo cómo continuar el doctor.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó el Bandicoot de brazo mecánico con un tono amenazante.

—Nada. Sólo que _estos_ vinieron para llevarse a Crash al terapeuta con lo que ya sabemos todos que no sirvió para nada y que todo siguió igual, o incluso peor —contestó de igual de agria su hermanastra, recordando lo sucedido hace poco.

—¡Ah! ¡Qué mala onda que tienes, Coco! —exclamó exagerando la de las manos de acero sintiéndose ofendida—. Acabamos de llegar luego de una larga caminata bajo este sol radiante y no nos ofreces nada para beber. ¡Eres una pésima anfitriona!

—¡Pues claro! Yo les dejaría pasar y les convidaría un vaso con agua fría de mil amores, pero ustedes no se merecen nada luego de que casi nos matan al participar en esas carreras en lo de Von Clutch. O… creo que sí, ya sé que ofrecerles: ¿No quieren un vaso con veneno para ratas? Pero no se sientan mal si no los acompañamos, ¿eh? —exclamó con tono ácido la chica naranja.

—Coco, por favor. Déjame explicarte algo —pidió N. Gin angustiado ante tanta agresión. La rubia no tenía intenciones de escuchar palabra alguna.

—¡Dale, Coco! ¡No seas mala! Con razón no tienes ningún amigo por esa actitud que tienes —insistió la de las manos de acero.

—Se quedan acá dije o mejor, ya saben bien la respuesta de su aviso, así que… ¡Se van ya de mi casa! —gritó con todo y se acercó más a los visitantes para ensordecerlos y señalándoles el camino de vuelta.

Ante esas duras palabras, N. Gin dio media vuelta despacio para regresar por donde vino con la mirada gacha y los pasos pesados, mientras que la chica del jumper color oscuro se enfadó aún más y se preparó a responder ante tal agresión, (ella tanto como su tío tenían un humor de mil demonios cuando se enfadaban). Pero ella, al ver al del ojo robótico, desistió con su réplica aunque no acalló del todo.

—Por lo menos, déjanos descansar en esos muebles de jardín (si es que se lo puede llamar así, claro) —dijo ella algo sarcástica y fue así que Nina fue caminando y se acomodó sin invitación en uno de tantos troncos a modo de silla que había a un costado de la casa.

La Bandicoot se enrojecía mucho más de la furia por el atrevimiento y ya se había decidido a echar a la de piel azulada a patadas por donde no le daba el sol pero su hermano la detuvo, justo a tiempo, sujetándola con suavidad por uno de sus hombros con intenciones de _echar paños fríos_ a la situación.

—¿Acaso estás considerando aceptar la propuesta de _estos_, hermano mayor? —preguntó ella a su verdadero familiar totalmente confundida.

—Ajá —él respondió con apenas una sonrisa, moviendo su cabeza de arriba abajo.

—Pero Crash… —se quejó pero ella no pudo continuar al saber que él no la escuchaba porque él quería tomar asiento en uno de los bancos-troncos.

Detrás de él le siguieron los demás: la descortés de Coco y el perverso de Crunch, N. Gin y su secuaz guardaespaldas. Se mantuvo un silencio durante un buen rato hasta que el almirante lo rompió hablando con algo de inseguridad.

—Tal vez piensen que si ayudan al doctor Cortex, él volverá a atentar contra sus vidas pero lo que tratamos de hacer que es ambos bandos lleguen a una tregua. A nosotros no nos gusta el hecho de que siempre nos sale mal los planes por culpa de ustedes y estoy seguro que a ustedes no les agrada tanto impedirlos. Por eso, queremos hacer que Cortex se olvida de esta enemistad por el bien de todos.

Diferentes emociones se vieron en los oyentes: al Bandicoot que no podía hablar le pareció algo esperanzador; a su hermana, sospechoso; al hermanastro y a la estudiante, demasiado extraño o no entendieron nada; y al rinoceronte, aburrido como un hongo. Pero como Crash tenía la última palabra (ya que él era el comprometido principal en esto) él solucionó el dilema alzando el pulgar y con una sonrisa, demostrando así que estaba de acuerdo.

—Puede que mi hermano mayor haya accedido, pero nosotros lo acompañaremos porque no les creemos ni una sola palabra —gruñó Coco poniéndose de repente de pie y con sus brazos _en_ _jarra_.

—¡Genial! Eso está bien. También los amigos de mi tío irán a acompañarlo, así tienen con quienes charlar por si se aburren (que es más de seguro) —respondió animadamente pero con sarcasmo la chica de pelo corto—. Los acompañaría pero yo no puedo ir porque me voy a una serie de recitales con N. Gin. ¿No es cierto? —y le dio un leve codazo al científico.

—_Seee_ —contestó asintiendo desanimado el susodicho.

—¿Cuándo y dónde? —preguntó el Bandicoot adoptado, sin abandonar por ningún momento su semblante amenazador.

—En Sídney, en el estadio…

—Me refiero a la cita con el terapeuta —interrumpió viéndose más enfadado, tratando de no perder los estribos ante las tonterías que decía la Cortex.

—Tienen que estar a las cinco de la tarde en este lugar —respondió el experto en robots, entregándole a una tarjeta al Bandicoot y, como sentía que ya nada tenía que hacer en ese lugar, se levantó y se despidió con una sonrisa forzada—. Bueno… hasta… luego.

Y con eso, Nina también se incorporó y se alejó saludando con la mano, mientras que el mutante marino no dijo nada y mantuvo esa expresión de _pocos amigos_ todo el tiempo. A la chica del grupo le había parecido con _sabor a poco_ esa visita; era una lástima que se llevaran así porque ella pensaba que podían ser grandes amigos. Pese a la malicia que le había inculcado su tío y la Academia a la fuerza, la chica quería ser normal y con muchos amigos. Pero debía dejar de pensar en esto y concentrarse en otra cosa, como el hecho que se estaba quedando muy atrás de sus colegas.

—¡Hey, espérenme! —gritó ella y se echó a correr como una cuadra para alcanzarlos.

—Y luego me tratas a mí de vago —se quejó el del misil cuando la joven estaba algo cerca.

—Lo que me pregunto es… ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa por llegar? Si el día está tan lindo para caminar tranquilamente. Dale, no seas tan sedentario y aprovecha la caminata.

—Este es un lugar peligroso, Nina —respondió seriamente mientras espantaba a unos zorrillos con unas pequeñas granadas de mano.

—¿Y tu semejante barco qué entonces?

—Cualquiera que quiera ingresar por la sala de máquinas, por supuesto que le será difícil ya que ese lugar no es para todos y por eso pasé meses entrenando a mis marineros. Además, aquí hay toda serie de trampas y demás amenazas. Por eso no me gusta este lugar.

—¿Cómo qué no? Pero si aquí vive tu novia —volvió a _buscar pelea_ la estudiante.

—¡Que no es mi novia! —vociferó y volvió a arrojar más de esas granadas pero a una planta carnívora que estaba muy cerca de la joven Cortex; la venus atrapamoscas se las comió y explotó pero su savia y demás partes de su ser llegaron a la chica en miles de pedazos.

—¡Qué asco! ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes que ibas a hacer eso? ¡Qué asco! ¡Te odio!

—Perdona, pero te lo mereces —contestó él con tranquilidad y con media sonrisa.

El rinoceronte mutado no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso aunque a Nina (por supuesto) no le hacía ninguna gracia. Todo el camino de regreso se la pasó quejándose y tratando inútilmente de sacarse la mugre de encima. Lo peor era que cuando más o menos quedaba limpia, aún seguía la sensación pegajosa así que, ni bien pusiera un pie en el acorazado, ella iría directo a bañarse. N. Gin estaba de lo más contento ya que por fin la azulada dejó de molestarlo, aunque sólo fuera por unos momentos.

Tal como ella lo tenía planeado, Nina fue directo a la ducha dando pasos tan fuertes como de tiranosaurio por todo el trayecto y, mientras tanto, el genio de la robótica fue tranquilamente hacia la sala de control de su buque. Él debía avisar a sus socios, Tropy y Brio, que ya cumplió con su parte del plan y además que no podía hacer de guardia durante la terapia. Sus colegas protestaron por esto pero al final, después de mucha lucha, ellos entendieron que el pobre de N. Gin no tenía otra alternativa.

—¿Ahora nos vamos a casa, Nicky? —preguntó Nina en bata de baño y con una toalla envuelta en su cabeza al almirante, quien se encontraba revisando los monitores.

—Sí, Nina, así es. Y deja de llamarme así. No sé para qué te dije mi verdadero nombre.

—¿No te acuerdas? Estábamos jugando a _hazaña o secreto _y, si no lo decías, tenías que… —y se quedó pensando por un momento—. Ahora no me acuerdo pero debió ser algo feo.

—Tratándose de ti, seguro. Ah, y será mejor que te vistas antes de que te resfríes.

—Sí, está bien pero con la condición de que después vamos a jugar —propuso ella con malicia, frotándose sus manos.

—Ahora no. Tengo cosas qué hacer —respondió fingiendo estar ocupado.

—Entiendo… Cobarde —dijo eso último tosiendo de por medio para que no se entienda—. ¡Qué tos! Será mejor que me abrigue un poco.

—Sí, Nina. Y no te preocupes; será para otra ocasión ese juego —contestó él sonriendo aunque escuchó lo que la adolescente quería ocultar.

Luego de que la estudiante de la Academia de Amberley estuviera lista (donde pasaron como unas dos horas de espera por parte del almirante), los dos semi-cyborg se teletransportaron al Iceberg Lab. Mientras que la de ojos azules se iba directo a su cuarto, el ex pelirrojo se reencontró al rato con sus socios del N Team: Tropy y Brio. Él se los encontró allí, haraganeando en el living, concentrándose en la _caja_ _boba_ pero de alta resolución, poniendo cara de que lo que veían no les gustaba o era muy aburrido.

—¿Acaso me estaban esperando? —preguntó N. Gin al ver tal escena.

—… No —respondió el integrante más alto del _equipo_ _N_—. Bueno, en realidad sí. Ahora Brio tiene que hacer su tarea y te esperábamos por si sucede algún problema.

—Pero, ¿qué creen que pueda suceder?

* * *

Siguiente capítulo, ya saben... Cuando se me ocurra.

Otra nota: ni siquiera sé bien cómo terminará así que puede pasar cualquier cosa *más risas siniestras*.


	3. Los preparativos

Holas.

Después de mucho meditar (?), llegué a la conclusión de que quiero que dejen sus reviews para ver si están leyendo realmente. Así que los espero y cuéntenme cómo va la cosa y cómo podría ser más interesante.

* Belle Star 1: sí, trato de hacer las cosas diferentes y de buena calidad, aunque tenga la misma popularidad que un hongo.

* wherever: si querés que ponga yaoi, mínimo escribite cinco reviews más, aunque la idea se me haga rara pero quizá puede ser...

Hora de leer:

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Los preparativos**

—Pero, ¿yo por qué? Si esa es tarea del doctor Brio —protestó N. Gin luego de quedar cansado por el viaje hacia N. Sanity—. ¿Por qué tengo que ayudarlo si a mí nadie me ayudó?

—Porque no irás a la terapia, por esa simple razón —respondió Tropy con toda tranquilidad.

—Además, sí tuviste ayuda… —interrumpió Nina la reunión de los tres científicos malvados, mientras se acomodaba de un salto a uno de los sillones y comenzó a hablar con aires de superioridad—. Si no fuera por mí, Crash no hubiera aceptado la propuesta.

—¿Eso es verdad, Ni-Ni-Nina? —preguntó el pelón con asombro.

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó con cierto enfado el del misil incrustado en la cabeza—. Crash decidió por sí mismo. El problema fue que Coco no quiso acceder al principio.

—Bueno, bueno. Ya tuviste que echar todo para atrás mi gran hazaña —se quejó la chica, gruñendo y cruzándose de brazos.

—Está bien, dejemos este tema de lado y vayamos al siguiente paso de nuestro plan —propuso el maestro del tiempo y al instante se puso de pie para ir por Cortex, no sin antes "obligarlo" con una mirada amenazadora al de los tornillos a seguirlo.

Fue así que Brio, seguido de Tropy y detrás N. Gin y Nina subieron por las escaleras ya que sabían bien que Neo Cortex estaba en su habitación, encerrado. Luego de esto, siguieron por un pasillo al que le vendría bien un poco más de luz aunque, para unos científicos malvados, el lugar terrorífico les caía bien. En el ambiente, no había otro ruido más el que los que hacían sus pasos al caminar, y todo daba lugar a que se apareciera algún monstruo. Nunca apareció, y por eso los cuatro llegaron sin problemas a la puerta de la habitación del amarillento.

La impulsiva de la chica de manos de metal se había decidido a entrar sin tocar pero el hombre de la armadura la frenó a tiempo. Luego de reprenderla con la mirada, este último fue quien golpeó la puerta levemente y preguntó si podía pasar. Nada. Nada se escuchó como respuesta válida ni nada por el estilo y eso fue preocupante. La estudiante volvió a intentar ingresar a la fuerza pero nuevamente fue frustrado su plan por eso ella, junto con el azulado y el de las tuercas, pegó una oreja a la puerta intentando oír algo. Nada de nada.

—Tal vez no esté allí —comentó la adolescente.

—¿A dónde más iría? Creo que sí está. ¿Será bueno entrar? —preguntó Nefarious.

—Sí, no hay problema —respondió así como así el del ojo robótico.

—Bueno —contestó no muy confiado el de los relojes de aguja—, pero si pasa algo, será toda tu culpa.

El genio de la robótica sonrió confiado, demostrando que le importaba un comino la amenaza, y fue por eso que el del peculiar sombrero metalizado abrió la puerta con lentitud, como si detrás de esta hubiera una criatura espantosa. Cuando los cuatro individuos entraron, la habitación estaba hecho un completo desastre y apenas una pequeña lámpara iluminaba parte de la misma. Al dar unos pasos más adentro, descubrieron que no había nadie sobre la cama deshecha y fue por ello que buscaron por todas partes.

—¿Dónde demonios se escondió? —se preguntó Tropy cansado, luego de buscar por debajo de la cama sin resultados positivos.

—¿Y qué sé yo? —contestó Nina de mala gana abriendo la puerta de un armario sólo para caerle encima una tonelada de ropa y demás objetos—. ¿Por qué a mí? —se preguntó.

—Además, la oscuridad no ayuda —observó Nitrus mientras tomaba la lámpara para iluminar los demás rincones—. ¿Dónde estás, Co-Co-Co-Cortex?

De tanto en tanto, los científicos y la alumna soltaron maldiciones porque se tropezaban con las cosas que había tiradas por el piso. No sólo buscaban al de la N en la frente, sino también al maldito interruptor de la luz o una ventana para ver por dónde carajos estaban caminando. Además del velador, la otra cosa que iluminaba un poco era el ojo mecánico de N. Gin, y los demás se extrañaron al no oír quejas ni nada de este. Como pudieron, Tropy, Brio y la niña Cortex siguieron esa débil luz ya que el de medio rostro metálico anunció que había encontrado algo.

Lo que había hallado el experto en robots se trataba de una ventana, la cual fue abierta de par en par para iluminar por fin la pocilga que tenía Cortex como dormitorio. Gracias a la luz, todos notaron que Neo sí estaba allí pero pegado al rincón y en posición fetal (parecía todo un trastornado de esa forma, pensaron sus socios).

Más de uno de llevó un buen susto al verlo de repente ya que el amarillento aparentaba que estaba siendo poseído por algún espíritu y les surgió la idea de que él no necesitaba terapia, sino un exorcismo. El casi calvo murmuraba algo inentendible y sus compañeros no se decidían por quien le hablaría primero, pero todas las miradas recaían en el químico.

—Co-Co-Co-Cortex —llamó Brio tartamudeando más que de costumbre.

—Déjenme solo y cierren la ventana —apenas abrió la boca para decir esto el barbudo.

—N-N-No. ¿Acaso no ves que esto te está dañando? No puedes seguir así —respondió el pelado, juntando un poco más de valor y porque se comprometió a hacer su parte.

—¡Lárguense de aquí! —gritó luego de ponerse de pie en un instante e indicó la salida.

Nadie se movió de sus lugares, con lo que hizo enfadar más al de frente marcada. Cuando éste quiso repetir su orden, el inventor del Time Twister levantó su brazo metálico para alzar a quien parecía ser un personaje de Los Simpsons (por lo amarillo) por los aires, agarrándolo por la camiseta. El azulado lo elevó como a medio metro del piso y lo estampó contra la pared. Por supuesto que el otro intentó soltarse pero sólo quedó en un intento. Neo se lamentó por no tener encima su confiable arma de rayo, el cual estaba "burlándose" de él en la mesita de noche.

—¡Escúchame bien, idiota! ¡Te guste o no vas a ir a terapia de nuevo con esa sabandija anaranjada! ¡Así que más te vale que cambies de actitud o te enviaremos a un manicomio! —le gritó Tropy con toda la furia. Cortex seguía pataleando, aunque sí escuchó la amenaza.

—¡No! ¡Ni crean que iré!

—Vamos, esta vez te acompañaremos, Co-Co-Cortex —comentó el inventor del rayo Evolvo.

Neo aún seguía con su plan de liberarse aunque, luego de pensar en las palabras del quien se convirtió en un sapo gigante, se calmó un poco. Los demás no sabían bien si él había caído en la trampa o simplemente se cansó de forcejear, por eso, el azulino lo liberó de repente. El cabezón no se lo esperaba, así que volvió al suelo con brusquedad. Con un poco de dolor, Cortex se puso de pie y se quedó pensando hasta que se vio triste.

—Y aunque me acompañen, la verdad es que no me siento muy bien para eso. Aún tengo… miedo. No quiero volver a ver a ese estúpido bandicut ni tampoco a ese doctor. Sospecho que estaba de lado de Crash todo el tiempo.

—Lamentablemente, ese Ba-Ba-Ba-Bandicoot si estará pero sí pudimos cambiar de doctor —fue explicando el tartamudo—. Creo que esta vez no sucederá lo mismo ya que ese psicólogo pasó por la A-A-Academia de madame Amberley.

—Suena bien, pero aún no quiero saber nada sobre esto —respondió con más desánimo.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso tienes miedo? —preguntó Nina ya hastiada; su tío asintió con apenas fuerzas—. Pero, ¿qué clase de tío tengo? Te dejas vencer por Crash hasta a distancia. Parece que no tienes huevos.

Nunca los doctores pensaron que la chica diría semejante cosa y, por eso, se quedaron asombrados, con los ojos como platos y con la boca desencajada. Ella, por su parte, sonreía diabólicamente y esperaba a que su plan funcionara; nunca fallaba, según ella y fue así que él cayó redondo.

—¡¿Con que eso es lo que crees, Nina?! ¡Iré entonces! —decidió por fin el viejo Cortex.

Luego de su resolución, con todas las energías (que no se sabía de dónde lo había sacado) él fue ordenando su cuarto y mientras trabajaba, los demás comenzaron a retirarse. Ellos ya estaban algo aliviados de que casi tenían al Cortex de antes y, cuando se alejaron lo suficiente, felicitaron una y otra vez a la chica de los dientes de conejo. Sin embargo, había algo que no cuadraba: si la misión es la tregua, ¿por qué el amarillento estaba tan animado a ello? ¿Acaso será que tenía un plan macabro de por medio? Sólo el tiempo lo dirá.

Finalmente el gran día llegó y el de la barba candado parecía ser el de antes, con lo que sus socios pensaron en echar todo para atrás y no enviarlo al terapeuta. Pero lo más insólito (luego de tanto protestar al principio), el cabezón casi calvo insistió en ir. Al parecer, él sí tenía un plan después de todo y, lo peor, es que no lo compartía con los demás. Lo único que podía esperar el resto del N Team era en no quedar como las víctimas de la futura treta.

A pesar de sentirse amenazados, Nina y a quien arrastró por la fuerza para acompañarla, el descolorido de N. Gin, no pensaron mucho en esto ya que ambos tenían que asistir a la serie de recitales en poco tiempo. La primera comenzó desde temprano a prepararse para dicho evento, con lo cual se había desconectado del equipo para pasar todo el tiempo en su habitación y revolver su guardarropa.

Por su parte, el acompañante obligado trataba mentalmente de armarse de paciencia ya que cuidar a una adolescente y, en especial a una malvada, era una tarea del asco. El del misil no sabía por qué justo él tenía que ser el compinche de la chica Cortex, aunque tal vez era por ser el más joven entre los científicos. Aun así, a él le parecía poca explicación aquella y fue entonces que decidió mejor pensar en otra cosa, como en supervisar los artefactos del Iceberg Lab. Durante su tarea, el cyborg se encontró con sus socios.

—Ya nos vamos, N. Gin —habló primero el de los relojes.

—Bueno… Entonces… Buena suerte —atinó a responder ya que estaba algo sorprendido por el hecho de que se marchaban tan temprano.

Levantando una mano para saludar, el del aspecto de zombi vio cómo se iban sus compañeros, los cuales se iban subiendo por las escaleras. Al parecer, ellos se iban a tomar el dirigible del cabezón para ir hacia allá. Sin embargo, ahora que ellos ya se fueron, quien sufría de dolores de cabeza debía estar al tanto de lo que hacía la adolescente. Sí, por una parte, Nina ya era grande y no necesitaba de tanto cuidado pero (según lo que le enseñó algunas películas), los chicos más grandes eran los peores. Por eso, él debía cuidar de que el laboratorio no quede _patas_ _arriba_ por culpa de ella ya que, a quien castigarían, sería a él y no a la verdadera responsable.

Fue así que él se acercó con los ánimos al piso hacia la recámara de la chica pasada de pálida y, cuando se asomó (ya que la puerta estaba abierta), nunca vio antes tal desastre. Al parecer, el tener la habitación como si hubiera pasado un tornado en esta era cosa de familia y, lo peor fue encontrarse con su dueño. Al principio, aquella chica sobrecargada de accesorios y demás cosas raras no parecía ser la Nina de siempre. Por esto, N. Gin dio un salto hacia atrás por el susto que se había pegado al ver a semejante esperpento.

—Y, ¿qué te parece si voy así? —preguntó la estudiante con brillo en sus ojos, esperando una respuesta positiva. El cyborg no sabía qué contestar ya que si hablaba con sinceridad, quizá la chica se largue a llorar.

—Pues… —arrancó así a contestar pero él no sabía cómo terminar y la muchacha se veía impaciente—. Es que sería bueno que no llamaras tanto la atención. Creo que tanta cosa encima te hace ver mal.

Nina no respondió nada y se colocó frente a un largo espejo para mirarse un buen rato. El científico se armaba otra vez de paciencia ya que todo este asunto lo estaba llevando a pensar en saltar desde el techo del laboratorio y que sea lo que Dios quiera. En ese momento, él se arrepintió por haberse asomado a ver qué hacía la Cortex y ya estaba planeando la retirada. Sin embargo, la chica parecía que había llegado a un acuerdo y volvió su mirada hacia el casi fugitivo.

—Creo que tienes razón —respondió ella y su cuidador respiró aliviado puesto que no sería el acompañante de alguien sacado de un circo—. Bueno, ahora ya decidí. Voy a cambiarme pero antes necesito decirte algo.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó N. Gin con cierto temor ya que presentía que no sería algo bueno. Con pasos lentos, él se fue acercando para sentarse junto con la azulada en la cama.

—Verás, es que no sólo tendrás que acompañarme en el festival. Allí estarán mis amigas y tendrás que cuidarlas a ellas también. Ya arreglamos con sus padres antes, como hace un mes.

—¿Qué? —gritó del susto.

—Pero no te preocupes, ellas son como yo y seguro que se comportarán bien.

"Estoy perdido", pensó el del misil agarrándose la cabeza. Si algo sale mal (que es lo más probable), no sólo él se las vería con el viejo Cortex sino con los padres de las otras chicas.

—¿Y cuándo tenías pensado decirme esto? ¿No ves que esto es grave?

—Bah, no es para tanto —dijo sin importancia y fue a atender a su teléfono móvil—. Oh, no puede ser. ¿Katrina no va a ir? ¡Qué mal! ¿Qué voy a hacer con su entrada?

Por un momento, el almirante pensó que se había librado de una de las _cargas_ pero esto se deshizo cuando Nina quería buscarle desesperadamente un dueño a esa entrada. Tanto fue el empeño hacia esto que echó a patadas al pelirrojo teñido para que ella pudiera pensar tranquila y cambiarse de una buena vez. Después de varios minutos, la adolescente abrió la puerta para mostrarse casi con su mismo aspecto de siempre salvo por la camiseta oscura con el nombre de su banda favorita y una pollera escocesa azul.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó N. Gin para averiguar qué sucedió con el tema de la entrada.

—Nada —respondió ella sonriendo sospechosamente; algo no iba bien—. Ya lo arreglé todo, llamando a alguien especial. ¿Nos vamos?

El acompañante obligado asintió con apenas fuerzas ya que su mente estaba hecho un embrollo, tratando de responder una pregunta clave: ¿qué demonios hizo Nina y quién era ese _alguien_ _especial_? Tarde o temprano lo averiguaría, aunque sería mejor si fuera temprano. Sin embargo, él tenía que ocuparse en ir hacia el garaje, junto con la chica (obviamente), y prepararse para conducir una de tantas naves voladoras que tenía, (porque en el acorazado llegarían la semana que viene).

La nave era una mejora de la que usó contra Crash la primera vez que pelearon y los brazos con rayos láser los seguía teniendo por si no encontraba estacionamiento. Por su parte, la joven de manos de acero estaba en el asiento del acompañante, jugando con el estéreo con el fin de poner algo de música. Se veía bastante feliz y cómo no lo estaría: tenía a un esclavo que hacía todo lo que ordenaba. Pese a su cara de maldad, el conductor se animó a entablar una conversación para disipar sus dudas.

—Y al final, ¿cómo solucionaste el problema _precisamente_?

—No te preocupes por eso... Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos.

* * *

No olviden los reviews, ¿eh?


	4. Sucediendo cosas imposibles

Bueno, la verdad es que no sé por qué me tardé un mes en este capítulo pero en parte se debe a que estuve investigando para saber con qué estaba lidiando. Por no avisar de que estaba bromeando, ahora voy a tener que cumplir con el trato de wherever, quiera o no.

En fin, gracias por los reviews.

wherever: la verdad es que esperaba reviews de personas diferentes para ver qué pensaban y luego de investigar, voy a optar por el shōnen-ai para no quedar traumado, aunque puede que cambie de opinión.

Yuna-Tidus-Love: qué bueno que te va gustando.

NMLS: no pienso abandonarlo, aunque no sé bien cómo terminarlo.

Perdónenme por tardar y sin más, hora de leer:

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Sucediendo cosas imposibles**

Hacia el territorio de Australia sur se dirigían los tres científicos malvados para una sesión con el psicólogo en un no muy importante centro médico, pero tampoco del peor. Lo que sí lo era el edificio era discreto; por algo allí se llevó a cabo la anterior terapia entre el mutante de ojos verdes con el hombre amarillo. Los edificios alrededor de donde tenían que ir no se trataban de rascacielos, ni tampoco formaban parte de una moderna ciudad; por ello, era necesario ocultar semejante dirigible ya que la gran letra N pintada en este, decía a los agentes de la Interpol, el FBI, la CIA, y otras fuerzas de inteligencia así como una compañía de televisión digital que allí estaba el buscado de Neo Cortex.

Mientras el dueño del vehículo le ponía el escudo de invisibilidad al mismo, el resto de sus socios del N Team se preparaban para descender, cambiando su imagen para que no llame tanto la atención: un poco de ropa normal, venía bien de vez en cuando. Una vez en tierra, ellos sólo tenían que caminar como media cuadra para llegar al destino. Aún faltaba como unos treinta minutos para la hora estimada de la sesión pero, antes de ir una vuelta por ahí, los tres consideraron que era mejor entrar y esperar.

Al ingresar y llegar a la cálida sala de estar, una joven secretaria corroboró los datos y les invitó a tomar asiento amablemente, señalándole un sillón. Por un momento, Tropy y Brio se molestaron con su amigo cabezón ya que comenzaban a aburrirse tanto que ni las revistas viejas que estaban sobre una mesa ratona hacían pasar el tiempo. Pero Cortex ni les daba ni la hora; él estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que se ponía nervioso, pensando quizá en lo que tenía que decirle al psicoanalista o en los próximos ejercicios que haría.

El maestro del tiempo y el de las pócimas notaron esto pero decidieron que hablarían después, cuando empezara la sesión. Parecía que había pasado una eternidad y sólo transcurrieron unos míseros quince minutos. El azulado, con una cara de pocos amigos, dio un largo bostezo mientras estaba cruzado de piernas. A su lado, estaba el amarillento, quien sólo miraba sus manos que no paraban de moverse. Y, al lado de este, estaba el pelón despatarrado y le faltaba poco para quedarse dormido. Y de repente…

—Adelante —dijo la secretaria al recibir a nuevos pacientes.

Por lo menos, los científicos no esperaron tanto para descubrir que los Bandicoot los habían plantado de la mejor manera. No, nada de eso. Quienes entraron recién fueron Crash, Crunch y Aku Aku, y estos dos últimos miraron de manera desconfiada e incluso con enfado a los tres hombres. El marsupial de ojos verdes no acompañó en esto a sus aliados, sino todo lo contrario: él ensanchó más su sonrisa de oreja a oreja al verlos, en particular a Neo. El de barba candado no sabía del porqué de esto, pero supuso a que no sería nada bueno para él.

En un instante, transcurrió por su mente sus recuerdos de su última sesión y volvió a mostrarse intranquilo y atemorizado. Lo peor fue que el anaranjado no le quitaba la vista de encima ni por un momento, con lo que empeoró aún más la situación. Cuando él se armó de valor para decirle "_¿por qué demonios me miras tanto?"_, notó que el mutante se concentraba en las pinturas abstractas que decoraban el lugar. Menos mal que sucedió eso: él iba a quedar mal por armar tanto escándalo antes de su cita con el terapeuta. Cortex respiró profundamente para ver si con eso se calmaba un poco, hasta que el sonido del teléfono llamó su atención.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó la secretaria algo aterrorizada; los seis individuos de la sala la miraron con cara de "_¿qué carajos estaba pasando?"_, y esperaron a que vuelva a hablar—. No. No se preocupe, doctor… Sí, aquí están… No, yo les avisaré… Que se mejore, doctor.

Aquella conversación puso a ellos seis en estado de alerta: ¿acaso se trataba de su doctor? ¿Quizás ella se refería a ellos? ¿Qué le pasó al doctor como para que la mujer le deseara que se recupere? ¿Por qué se hacían tantas preguntas? Todo esto pasaba por sus pensamientos, excepto a Crash, ya que parecía que estaba en las nubes o quién sabe dónde. La situación se volvió más conflictiva cuando la asistente de los psicólogos los miró fijamente con cara de dar malas noticias, luego de hacer una llamada rápida.

—¿Ustedes tenían cita con el doctor Anderson? —preguntó ella; la mayoría de los seis asintieron apenas—. Pues, recién me avisó que no podrá asistir el día de hoy.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritaron Cortex, Tropy, Brio y Crunch enfadados y se pusieron de pie de un salto.

—Pero no se preocupen —pidió la joven con ademanes de que se tranquilicen—. Otro doctor puede reemplazarlo.

Por un lado, el viaje no sería en vano pero, por otro, no sabían quién era el otro doctor. A ellos no les quedaba otra alternativa que atenderse de todos modos. Un sonido en el comunicador de la secretaria se hizo escuchar y ella atendió al llamado. Una voz del otro lado dijo que ya podían ingresar los pacientes, y esto fue comunicado. Con lentitud, cada uno de ellos fue entrando y, al buscar al nuevo doctor, se llevaron la sorpresa de sus vidas.

—Vaya, pero que pequeño es el mundo, ¿no lo creen? —habló el asistente del doctor con tono irónico, acomodado al lado del escritorio.

—¡Ni crean que ustedes me atenderán, bichejos! —vociferó el amarillento, señalándolos.

—Vamos, Cortex. Somos casi como sus hijos, ¿y así nos tratan? Además, si desconfían del doctor, sería dar la espalda a todos estos diplomas —dijo este asistente mientras señalaba la pared decorada con múltiples certificados.

—Aún no puedo creer que un loco canguro mutado haya logrado tantas condecoraciones.

—Sí, así es. Sólo le faltaba un buen traductor para la comodidad del paciente y heme aquí: el gran Rilla Roo. Así que tomen asiento de una buena vez —comentó con aires de superioridad el gorila-canguro asistente del doctor Ripper Roo.

Mientras que los seis se acercaban hacia el escritorio, el canguro azul escribía unos informes usando sus manos, ya que no tenía más su chaleco de fuerza. Esto les llamó la atención a los pacientes ya que nunca habían visto al mutante tan bien vestido: él llevaba un traje negro y su conocido sombrero de copa estaba descansando en un perchero. Cuando Ripper terminó de escribir, fue hacia una de las sillas que estaban formadas en ronda y allí ellos notaron que aún no tenía ninguna especie de calzado. Así también estaba el híbrido, quien no tenía puesto su pantalón rayado pero sí uno de vestir color negro.

—Aún no estoy muy convencido de todo esto —murmuró el cabezón mientras se cruzaba de brazos y piernas—. Creo que mejor esperaré a mi doctor.

—¡Silencio, Cortex! —indicó el medio simio ya harto de la cobardía del científico—. Además, no creo que el doctor Anderson vuelva en estos días; él sufrió un ataque de pánico y fue directo al psiquiatra. Así que miren de lo que se salvaron.

—¿Podemos comenzar ya? —preguntó el mutante de pelaje rojo oscuro, también cansado.

—Bueno, estamos al tanto de lo que pasó en la última vez que estuvieron juntos en terapia —comenzó diciendo Rilla luego de escuchar los murmullos y ver las señas del canguro; las imágenes de aquel fatídico día volvieron a la cabeza del amarillento—, así que no realizaremos ningún ejercicio de confianza. En primer lugar, Cortex y Bandicoot, díganme qué piensan el uno del otro.

—Pues, como había dicho antes, es un idiota y no quiero confiar en él por nada en el mundo —comenzó Neo, señalando al culpable—. Me dejó caer la otra vez. Una semana, así es. Una semana estuve con ese dolor de espalda. Así que no quiero ejercicios que pongan en riesgo a mi salud.

Mientras que el experto en explosivos tomaba nota de todo esto, el híbrido siguió hablando.

—¿Qué me dices tú, Crash? ¿Qué piensas de Cortex?

—Bueno, dice que él tiene lo que se merece por ser tan malo y por poner en riesgo al planeta —respondió Aku Aku luego de que el anaranjado hablara en su idioma—. Además, si no hiciera estas cosas, tal vez podrían… ¿llevarse bien?

La máscara mágica miró extrañado a su socio por tener semejante idea, y los demás también lo acompañaron. El saltador no paraba de anotar mientras asentía y, luego de pensar por un momento, tuvo una idea. Los dos Roo conversaron en voz baja y de vez en cuando miraban de reojo al medio pelón y al mutante sonriente.

—Bien, Cortex, pasemos a otro tema: ¿cuál fue tu última hazaña como científico malvado y qué planeas para el futuro? —preguntó el mixture seriamente; el nombrado bajó la cabeza con pena, recordando sus fracasos.

—Si mal no recuerdo, por accidente, llegamos al parque de Von Clutch, por culpa de estos torpes Bandicoot, e intentamos apoderarnos del mismo. Y para el futuro, no pensé en nada... Estoy… esperando el momento.

—¿Y si el momento se daría en años? Lo ves, Cortex, la última vez fue por accidente, con lo que quiere decir que no lo planeaste. Así que tu trabajo como científico malvado está cada vez peor —ante las palabras del Roo, el de la frente marcada gruñó—. Por eso, consideramos que abandones tu profesión en este mismo instante.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritaron los miembros del N Team.

—¿Pero entonces qué haré? —preguntó el de barba candado entre furioso y asustado.

—Pues algo distinto —respondió con media sonrisa el medio mono—. No estamos para un solo propósito en esta vida. Piensa en algo, Cortex. ¿Acaso los loros te robaron el cerebro?

Al amarillento no le gustaba nada esta confianza demás que tenía el mono-canguro pero, para no armar revuelo, prefirió hacer otra cosa, como pensar en su próxima ocupación. Mientras tanto, ambos Roo volvieron con sus cuchicheos. Luego de esto, el mutante combinado le tenía noticias al barbudo.

—Mientras que piensas en algo, acá el doctor tiene una tarea para ti —dijo en tono tranquilo pero el hombre presentía lo peor—. Tomando en cuenta lo que "dijo" Crash, el doctor te propone que pasen tiempo juntos y que se conozcan uno al otro.

—¡¿Qué?! —los gritos se volvieron a oír en la habitación. Ya fue la tercera vez.

—¡Es imposible! ¡Ni crean que pasaré tiempo con ese marsupial como si fuera mi amigo! ¡Es imposible! —vociferó el de la inicial en la frente, poniéndose de pie de un salto.

—Nada es imposible —dijo Rilla Roo con una sonrisa sospechosa—. Además, si vas a otro especialista, te dirá lo mismo. Así que deja de gritar porque hubiera sido peor.

—No lo creo —susurró el cabezón, bajando la vista.

Después de esto, entre todos acordaron cómo se iba a llevar a cabo la propuesta del psicólogo, lo cual quedó en que el científico iría a visitar al Bandicoot cada tres días para empezar. Esta frecuencia tuvo que ser así porque precisamente uno no estaba a la vuelta de la esquina del otro. Sin embargo, por si alguno no cumplía este trato, bien podría denunciarlo y los Roo se verían obligados a realizar algún castigo por la falta. Los mutantes lo dejaron sin entrar en detalles, pero todos sabían que sería algo terrible. Todo este acuerdo les llevó un buen tiempo, con lo que finalizó la sesión.

* * *

El sistema de navegación en la nave de N. Gin le decía que ya faltaba poco para llegar a destino y rápidamente, los dos pasajeros pudieron ver el punto de encuentro: un claro en un bosque. Junto con ellos, aparecieron más vehículos a su alrededor, como un una camioneta 4x4, un helicóptero y un automóvil de alta gama. Mientras que Nina se bajaba a toda prisa de la nave para encontrarse con sus amigas, el del misil supuso que era mejor ir a saludar. Un griterío se armó cuando esas chicas se encontraron, con lo que desanimó aún más al cuidador.

Sin entrar en más detalle, tal como vinieron de repente aquellos transportes, se fueron dejando obviamente a las amigas de la chica de piel azul. Luego de que estas charlotearon animadamente, por fin la Cortex se acordó del científico acompañante y lo llamó con el fin de presentar a sus compañeras de la Academia. N. Gin se acercó a duras penas y puso su mejor cara de interés ya que no quería saber nada sobre esta situación.

—Chicas, él es N. Gin; un amigo de mi tío —dijo la de ojos azules y el mencionado sólo se le ocurrió sonreír forzadamente y levantar una mano.

—Hola —saludaron las tres chicas al unísono.

—Mi nombre es Miyako —se presentó con una sonrisa una chica de piel pálida, cabello lacio castaño claro y unos llamativos ojos rojos, mientras realizaba una reverencia.

—Soy Wakanda —habló una joven que parecía ser nativo-americana (por la piel tostada, cabello negro formando dos trenzas y por un adorno de plumas) y tenía unos ojos amarillos.

—Y yo soy Brenda —saludo seriamente la adolescente de cabello largo ondulado rojo oscuro, ojos verdes claro y venía armada con una espada samurái.

Después de la brevísima presentación, todos subieron a la nave del cyborg (que previamente se había convertido en un transporte terrestre) y las estudiantes se pusieron a hablar hasta por los codos. Tan mal la pasaba el del misil que pensó en saltar del vehículo en movimiento y llevar una vida de fugitivo. Sin embargo, él se la aguantó y fingió estar interesado en las historias que le contaban esas locas. Desgraciadamente, el viaje hacia donde tenían que ir estaba un poco retirado, con lo que las jóvenes se aburrieron y pusieron a todo lo que da el equipo de música, haciendo más llamativo al particular móvil.

Las congestiones en el tránsito hacían que este día sea más espantoso y parecía que cada vez más se ponía peor. El conductor sintió vergüenza ajena cuando las chicas descubrieron la ventanilla del techo, se asomaron por ahí y empezaron a gritar cualquier barbaridad a toda persona que veían. Finalmente, cuando comenzaba a anochecer, ya estaban muy cerca y las cuatro decían en voz alta lo que harían en pleno recital. Algunos de los planes sonaban bastante pasados de rosca, con lo que tendrían problemas con la ley, y a pesar de que ellas se convertirían en villanas en el futuro, era mejor poner unas reglas.

—A ver, chicas —comenzó diciendo N. Gin ya harto de todo—, será mejor que se porten bien así que nada de subirse al escenario, nada de exhibicionismo y secuestraré esa katana.

—Qué mala onda —se quejó la de las trenzas, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Qué harás si no?

—Les diré a sus padres —respondió tranquilamente mientras ocultaba su misil poniéndose un sombrero, como el de Slash—. Además, lo tengo todo grabado, por si acaso.

Con eso último, las chicas cambiaron un poco sus planes pero se veía que no cumplirían del todo con el acuerdo. Sin más, los cinco individuos todos vestidos con ropas oscuras bajaron y se fueron dirigiendo hacia el campo. Al caminar, se dieron cuenta de que sería un evento muy concurrido y menos mal que cada persona se veía más rara que otra, así no los verían tan mal. Sin embargo, también notaron que había un problema en el puesto de entradas: una chica explicaba que había ganado una entrada y los tipos no sabían nada. Cuando el grupo se acercó ahí para por fin entrar, Nina y N. Gin conocían a esa chica.

* * *

Acuérdense de los reviews, ¿si?


	5. Villanos eran los de antes

Buenas...

Primero que nada, gracias por los reviews:

sakurano: trato de poner los detalles para que sea fácil de imaginar para el lector. Qué bueno que va bien la cosa.

maya57: tome en cuenta tu sugerencia; espero que te guste. Además, me cae bien estas ideas, no por vago sino porque una parte de la historia es para los lectores.

Dejemos esto de lado para entrar al capítulo:

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Villanos eran los de antes**

—¿Eh? —se preguntó N. Gin al ver a la chica, con lo que ella también parecía sorprendida.

—Pensé que no vendrías —comenzó hablando Nina, quien se acercó a la chica petrificada al no poder creer lo que sus ojos veían, y extendió un brazo—. Aquí está tu entrada, Coco.

Sí, aquella chica era Coco Bandicoot, con ropa acorde al lugar, quien sin dejar de poner su cara de _qué carajos pasa acá_, tomó el ticket con desconfianza. Después de un rato (el suficiente como para que _se le prenda el foco_), la rubia se veía totalmente enfadada y todo parecía dar para que se lleve ahí mismo una escena, sin importar la gran cantidad de personas que transitaban por ahí. Las amigas de la cyborg también se veían confundidas ya que no sabían nada de que la azulada había invitado a una antropomorfa al recital, como si fuera una amiga más.

—Ya me parecía que todo esto se trataba de un simple vil engaño. ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Nina?

—Bueno… —empezó diciendo la de las manos metálicas con algo de pena—. Es que me sobraba una entrada y quería que vinieras. Eso es todo.

—Me voy a casa —bufó la mutante dando media vuelta para alejarse de ellos.

—Hey —gritó Wakanda a la Bandicoot—, seguramente viniste de lejos y, ¿te vas así nomás?

—¿Acaso no querías ir al concierto? ¿Para qué demonios viniste entonces? —agregó Brenda al ver que la marsupial se detuvo—. Chicas, parece que tenemos una _gallina_ anaranjada.

Parece que el plan de las estudiantes de la academia estaba funcionando: Coco regresaba.

—¿A quién llamas gallina, idiota? —gritó la anaranjada a la pelirroja en posición de ataque.

—Pues a ti, ¿a quién más? —respondió confiada también preparándose para una pelea.

—¿No recuerdan que les dije que se portaran bien? —se metió el científico a los gritos, frenando la batalla justo a tiempo, antes de que los agentes de seguridad tomaran cartas en el asunto—. Entremos de una buena vez y se acabó, ¿sí? Pero antes…

El experto en robótica entregó una pulsera de metal a cada chica y la mutante aún seguía con sus dudas, mas luego de ver que no parecía peligroso, se la puso. Luego de ingresar al campo, Coco planeó irse a cualquier lugar menos cerca de donde estaban la joven Cortex y compañía. Desafortunadamente, sabía que se perdería en cuestión de segundos (y sabía que ese no era un lugar muy seguro para variar) y, como la mayoría de las personas la miraban algo feo, la rubia no tuvo más opción que estar en el grupo de estudiantes de madame Amberley más el cyborg.

Mientras que ella caminaba, tratando de seguir a los únicos que conocía en ese sitio, por entre el mar de gente, se estaba arrepintiendo de haber venido. Era la primera vez que iba a un evento de tal magnitud y no sabía bien por qué se había decidido a ir. El grupo de chicas llegó a donde quería ir primero: a un pequeño puesto de bebidas, y antes de que N. Gin comenzara el sermón de _nada de alcohol_, la de la _n_ marcada en la frente pidió vasos con gaseosa para sus amigas. Cada una de ellas pagó la suya, a excepción de la Bandicoot, quien trató de ver el escenario para distraerse con otra cosa.

Para sorpresa de la anaranjada, quien estaba a cargo le había comprado un vaso y se lo dio con una sonrisa. Para empezar, a Coco le parecía muy extraño todo esto ya que siempre se acordaba de esa vez que ambos pelearon en la Luna con todo tipo de armamento y esta amabilidad le parecía sospechosa. Quizá sea como compensación ante la reciente mentira de la entrada, pero la cosa es que ella lo miró raro, tomó el regalo y ni siquiera se le escapó un "gracias_"_ ni nada por el estilo.

En sí, N. Gin estaba más raro que de costumbre, pensaba la mutante, pero debía admitir que la ropa _normal_ (camisa a cuadros gris, camiseta negra, jeans oscuros y zapatos negros) le sentaba bien, hasta parecía más alto y no tan gordo. Ella cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras ponía cara de dolor, tratando de olvidar lo que recién pensó, aunque se dio cuenta que esa bata de laboratorio arruinaba su imagen. Sin querer, aquel grupo notó su expresión, con lo que ella le echó la culpa al congelamiento cerebral.

Ya estaba sucediendo algo en el escenario: la primera banda comenzó a tocar y la gente se agolpó alrededor de este, como bestias salvajes ante comida. El grupo no fue la excepción, así que también se dirigieron hacia allá, tratando de identificar quién cuernos estaba tocando. Nina y sus amigas fueron las primeras en tomar la delantera, caminando tomadas de la mano para no perderse; incluso la de manos mecánicas agregó a la mutante a esa cadena. El cuidador, quien iba hasta atrás, le resultó sencillo poder seguirlas a ellas ya que Coco era _llamativa_ en cuanto a ese cabello dorado y su pelaje anaranjado.

Para muchos, la Bandicoot era un bicho raro más pero, para el del misil, ella era como un ángel y, por lo tanto, era inalcanzable. Primero, ella era como unos veinte años menor que él, con lo que le hizo sentir como el peor de las basuras. Segundo, ella era una mutante, con lo que se sintió aún más de lo peor; por eso, odiaba y quería al mismo tiempo a Coco Bandicoot. Y ella no facilitaba las cosas: esa ropa ajustada hacía resaltar su perfecta figura y, el color negro le hacía pensar que quizá ella sería malvada. Él finalmente alcanzó al grupo y tenía a su lado a la chica de sus sueños.

—¡No puedo ver nada! —exclamó la rubia enojada ya que tenía en frente a un tipo de dos metros de alto con dos de ancho; éste no la había escuchado pero sí el que estaba a su lado, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

—La verdad, no sé qué hacer —se le ocurrió responderle, aunque prefería haberla ayudado.

Por otra parte, las alumnas de madame Amberley estaban como locas: gritaban tanto que parecía que, después de esto, tenían que ir al fonoaudiólogo con urgencia. Además, seguían cada palabra de aquellas canciones de violencia y muerte y, cuando no veían a la banda, ellas miraban como si quisieran participar del _pogo_ que se había formado cerca del escenario. Pero Nina y sus compañeras sabían bien que el aguafiestas de N. Gin no les permitiría ir hacia allá, para quedarse con un par de moretones como suvenir. Sin embargo, cuando ella lo buscó (para intentarlo, por lo menos), se encontró que él tenía a Coco subida a sus hombros.

—¿Eh? ¿Me perdí de algo? —se preguntó la Cortex con su mejor cara de asombrada; no podía creer lo que veía—. Solo resta que Coco se mande un topless.

Lo que pensaba la chica de pelo corto ya era demasiado y, por lo tanto, no sucedió; aunque sí pudo notar que otras locas de por ahí si se animaban a tal acto.

—Nina, ahora que N. Gin está _entretenido_, ¿Por qué no vamos más adelante? —propuso la de origen nativo-americana con una sonrisa diabólica; las demás parecían estar de acuerdo.

La azulada aceptó, luego de pensar por una milésima de segundo, y aprovechando la multitud, se perdieron fácilmente de la vista del cyborg. Rápidamente, aquellas locas adolescentes llegaron a donde estaba la masa de descerebrados que la pasaban bien golpeándose y dejando a la vista el lado salvaje de la raza humana. Ellas no sabían bien por qué se iban a dejar pegar o a golpear a algunos infelices; quizá será para contar la anécdota y demostrar que no les importa nada. Pero la cosa es que se adentraron al pogo y justo cuando la canción permitía el momento.

Volviendo donde estaban N. Gin y Coco, la chica volvió a poner los pies en el suelo ya que el tipo tan grande como un ropero se había ido para irse para los baños químicos. Sin embargo, la visión era obstruida por momentos ya que la gente no paraba de revolear los brazos como si se los quisieran sacar del cuerpo. Cuando consideró que ya era tiempo de dejar de admirar a la curvilínea mutante y volver a su misión, el científico notó que Nina y las demás chicas no estaban por ningún lado. Sacando su Smartphone, una aplicación en este rastreaba la señal de las pulseras y fue así que ya sabía dónde estaban. La rubia se dio cuenta que el ex pelirrojo no prestaba atención a nada más que a su teléfono y se animó a preguntar.

—¿Sucede algo? —gritó ella ya que había tanto ruido alrededor, mientras trataba de mirar de reojo la pantalla del móvil.

—Nina y sus amigas se fueron hacia allá —respondió seriamente mirando hacia la dirección donde estaban las fugitivas—. Pero será mejor esperar a que se calme el _asunto_.

Eso último no fue muy tranquilizador para la anaranjada, quien se puso a mirar a donde se suponía que estaban esas chicas. No podía distinguirlas a ninguna de ellas, salvo por esa ocasión en la que la de manos mecánicas salió despedida por los aires y luego atrapada.

Por fin, las cosas se calmaron un poco y fue allí que el del curioso accidente decidió ir por aquellas que se fueron al _ojo de la tormenta_. Atravesar el mar de gente no fue un lecho de rosas; lidiar con personas borrachas y descontroladas fue algo repulsivo y daban vergüenza ajena su comportamiento. Sin embargo, algo más captó la atención no sólo de ellos dos, sino a todos (a los que estaban conscientes, desde luego). Algo se desarrollaba en el escenario que hizo que el baterista dejara de tocar. Alguien ajeno a la banda arrebató el micrófono y, a los cuatro vientos, lanzó una amenaza.

—¡Páguennos lo que nos deben o lo destruiremos todo! —exclamó una voz extrañamente familiar y, al ver más de cerca, Nina, N. Gin y Coco vieron que se trataba de Koala Kong.

—¿Pero qué demonios sucede? —preguntó la azulada en voz alta, con lo que muchos se preguntaban lo mismo—. ¿Cómo puede ser que esos mutantes llegaran hacia allá?

Pero no sólo aquel fortachón de pelaje gris estaba en el escenario espantando y enfrentándose a cualquiera que estuviera cerca. También estaban por ahí los hermanos Komodo y otro mutante pasado de esteroides: Tiny Tiger, y todos estaban vestidos con ropa informal. Ante la negativa en cuanto a la amenaza, el tigre de Tasmania se las agarró con el público rugiendo y quitando de su camino a cualquier persona que se le cruzara. Mientras que la gente huía despavorida, provocando una estampida, los dragones de Komodo tomaron de rehenes a la banda que estaba tocando. La Cortex y el del ojo mecánico sintieron que, de alguna manera, esto era su responsabilidad ya que los secuaces se vieron obligados a tomar otro empleo ante la inactividad del científico llamado Neo y, por eso, debían poner fin a esto.

—Quédate aquí, Coco —le pidió el del misil a la chica y salió hacia donde estaba el saltador.

—¡Ni hablar! —le gritó ella y fue detrás de él—. No quiero perderme de la diversión.

—¡Vamos, chicas! —exclamó la de los dientes de conejo a sus amigas y todas fueron corriendo hacia el escenario—. Tenemos que detenerlos y salvar a los chicos de la banda.

Después de atravesar la muchedumbre que corría por su vida, la rubia y el agrisado estaban a un par de metros de distancia de Tiny, y vieron cómo éste no podía ser derribado por ninguna persona. Pero la chica estaba hecha una furia, por la interrupción del concierto, y sin más salió al ataque con sus técnicas de karate. Pero los golpes no hacían mucho daño y el de los dientes filosos logró atrapar uno de los pies de la anaranjada, cuando esta quiso darle una patada voladora, y la lanzó por los aires. Pero ella no se hizo tanto daño al caer; el científico consiguió atraparla aunque eso representara que él también se cayera hacia atrás.

—Ahora sí espero que te quedes aquí —le recriminó algo enfadado a la chica impulsiva.

Ahora él estaba molesto con el tigre, por haber maltratado de esa manera a la chica, y arrojó su sombrero antes de que se quemara por el calor que estaba saliendo del misil. El mutante se sorprendió al principio al ver a alguien del N Team pero, como estaba en un _estado_ _salvaje_, fue a enfrentarse con él sin importar nada. Pero cuando se venía, N. Gin le lanzó unas granadas a su gran hocico y Tiny no pudo evitar aspirar el gas anestésico, con lo que se veía atontado (más que de costumbre). De nuevo, Coco entró en escena y pudo concretar su patada voladora. Tiger quedó tirado en el piso.

Las alumnas de la academia se dividieron para el ataque: Nina y Wakanda fueron tras Komodo Moe, y Miyako y Brenda por la otra lagartija mutada. Las cuatro ya estaban en el escenario y, mientras que los hombres de seguridad peleaban con el gran koala, ellas observaron que los reptiles tenían en sus manos a los cuatro integrantes de la banda, agarrados por el cuello y, en cualquier momento, estos dos podrían asfixiarlos.

—¡Aléjense de aquí o ustedes serán responsables de las muertes de estos tipos! —amenazó el dragón pasado de kilos al ver que las chicas se aproximaban lentamente.

En un segundo, Nina estiró una de sus manos mecánicas para darle un certero golpe en la frente del lagarto, dejándolo algo desorientado, con lo que soltó a sus capturas. Para dejarlo fuera de combate, Wakanda le lanzó una bola de energía que hizo que el mutante se estrellara el fondo del escenario. Fue así que la cyborg y la bruja se deshicieron de ese bicho. Mientras esto pasaba, la castaña y la pelirroja discutían por quien primero iba a atacar, hasta que ganó la primera. Con pasos lentos, se dirigió a Komodo Joe y, con una voz amable le dijo:

—Mírame a los ojos —con lo que al reptil le pareció raro y la miró de todas formas; grave error, ya que ahora este parecía estar en trance—. Suelta a esos muchachos.

Él obedeció sin más y luego fue el turno de la otra chica, quien lo mandó a volar con golpes de karate. Fue así que la chica vampiro y la ninja dejaron fuera de combate al mutante flacucho. Sin embargo, nadie podía contra Kong hasta sufrió lo mismo que su amigo el tigre de Tasmania. Luego de que se calmó el asunto, los héroes del día se llevaron a rastras a los problemáticos aprovechando que estaban inconscientes. Todos volvieron al vehículo de N. Gin vuelto en nave voladora y regresaron al bosque. A pesar de que se arruinó la salida, las amigas de Nina parecían conformes con lo sucedido y regresaron con sus familias.

Después de eso, el resto regresó al acorazado del científico, incluso Coco, quien prefirió ir con ellos que a viajar sola en mitad de la noche. Al día siguiente, era tiempo de llevar a la Bandicoot a N. Sanity y fue así que ella llegó a su casa luego de viajar en aquella nave. Ella se despidió de los dos cyborg y, al entrar a su casa, Crunch y Aku Aku la estaban esperando.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó el grandulón entre enojado y preocupado.

—Les dejé una nota —respondió la rubia algo atemorizada, señalando la misma que estaba pegada en el refrigerador—. ¿Acaso no se dieron cuenta?

—Perdona, Coco. Lo que pasa es que no sales mucho y me pareció un poco peligroso hacia donde ibas —respondió el Bandicoot aun sospechando algo—. Pero, no te ves… _amanecida_. ¿Acaso dormiste en algún lado?

Ella no contestó de inmediato, y en su lugar pensaba: "¿desde cuándo Crunch es tan metiche?". Su hermanastro se cruzó de brazos y le dirigió una mirada fulminante a la chica.

—Te lo diré, pero promete que no te enfadarás —dijo ella, evitando mirar directo a la cara, sin embargo, lo prometió—. Fui a un recital con Nina y N. Gin, pero no sabía que ellos irían.

—Está bien, Coco —habló la máscara mágica—. Eso va bien con lo que nos dijo el psicólogo.

—Ahora tú promete que no te enfadarás —interrumpió el del brazo metálico, con lo que Coco asintió pese a su sorpresa—. Crash y Cortex deberán pasar un tiempo… juntos.

—¿Qué? —gritó aterrada y se desmayó.

* * *

No se olviden de los reviews, sino no sigo escribiendo.


	6. Armándose de paciencia

Mil disculpas por haberme tardado tanto. Espero que no vuelva a suceder.

Mil gracias por los reviews. La verdad, me motivan a seguir escribiendo.

Paulina: estoy trabajando en ello pero será un fanfic aparte de este.

Hora de leer:

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**Armándose de paciencia**

Coco Bandicoot apareció despertándose súbitamente en su cama y su cabeza parecía que le iba a estallar por tanto dolor. Un analgésico le vendría bien; el problema era ir a buscarlo con lo adolorida que estaba y por la oscuridad que había por todas partes. Sin embargo, ella se decidió a ir por eso que necesitaba, mientras trataba de recordar lo último que le había pasado. Pensar con dolor de cabeza no era una buena idea y, mientras caminaba con apenas levantando los pies, llegó a la conclusión de que era mejor llamar a su hermano para que le ayudara. Yendo para allá, una frase resonó en su mente de repente:

"—Crash y Cortex deben pasar un tiempo juntos."

Al inmediato recordó que aquello le provocó que, en un segundo, todo se volviera negro, y tratando de pensar cuánto tiempo llevaba dormida, unos extraños ruidos llamaron su atención, que la llevó a crispar sus orejas involuntariamente. Lo peor de todo era que estaba segura de que venían justo del cuarto de su hermano y esos ruidos sólo los conocía por la televisión. Esto llevó a pensar que su único familiar quizá estaba viendo alguna película romanticona, así que sin más, ella miró por el ojo de la cerradura. Ella se asomó sólo para ver, con ayuda de la luz de la luna, lo que no esperaba encontrarse ni ahí: el mutante se estaba besando con alguien.

"Quizá el dolor me está causando alucinaciones", pensaba la blonda mientras se frotaba los ojos y volvía a ver por el agujero. Seguía viendo lo mismo y ahora trataba de identificar a esa persona extraña. Aunque le causaba una sensación rara ver así a su hermano (y más cuando la cosa se ponía cada vez más apasionada), se dio cuenta de que un hombre estaba con él. Mientras que ya sabía la razón del porqué el Bandicoot había rechazado a Pasadena, la zarigüeya, la rubia abrió aún más sus ojos y oídos al escuchar algo aparte de suspiros.

—Después de todo lo que pasó, no puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo.

Coco reconocía esa voz que sonaba entrecortada: no quería admitirlo pero se trataba de Neo Cortex; y ya no pudo soportar quedarse callada y gritó horrorizada.

La chica Bandicoot apareció en su cama; había tenido una pesadilla. Uno de los culpables de aquello entró a su habitación totalmente asustado y, detrás de él, estaba flotando Aku Aku.

—¿Estás bien, Coco? —preguntó el de las plumas muy preocupado—. ¿Por qué gritaste?

—Sí, eso creo —respondió oyéndose agitada—. Sólo tuve una pesadilla; nada importante.

Crash le dio un abrazo a su hermana, como diciéndole "ya pasó", y aunque sentía cierto rechazo, ella se lo devolvió ya que aquello sólo se trataba de un estúpido sueño imposible.

Cómo ya era de mañana, todos fueron a desayunar y parecía que todo se había normalizado, sin embargo, el chico que no hablaba bien se veía algo ansioso. Él miraba el reloj de pared a cada rato y sonreía mirando hacia abajo. Cuando se daba cuenta de que lo estaban observando de forma rara, él actuaba como si nada pasara pero algo se traía entre manos. Cuando la chica quiso preguntar, unos golpes se oyeron en la puerta. Inmediatamente, el marsupial salió disparado hacia allá dejando a la rubia sorprendida y con una simple pregunta en su mente: "¿Quién carajos es?"

Las sorpresas aún continuaban para la Bandicoot cuando vio en la sala a Cortex y a Tropy, pero una mirada de odio se posó en el primero. En el momento que Coco se decidió a echar a patadas de su casa a esos científicos, su hermano entró con una bandeja con una jarra con agua y dos vasos y se los ofreció a estos con una sonrisa. Ella no sabía de qué lado estaba el mutante y, antes de que empezara a los gritos, la máscara mágica le obligó a regresar a la cocina. Una vez allí, él le explicó lo sucedido en la terapia y, aunque entendió cada palabra, ella estaba en contra de todo esto. Hecha una furia, la chica fue a enfrentárselos.

—¡Se van ya mismo de acá! —gritó ella y señaló la salida—. Vienen aquí sólo para matarnos.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó tranquilo el de los relojes desde su asiento—. Si estamos desarmados.

—Admito que fue difícil dejar mi arma de rayo pero tuve que hacerlo —agregó el casi pelón.

Por un lado, parecía que esos dos decían la verdad y también porque no estaban vestidos con sus típicas batas de laboratorio, optando por algo más casual (si no fuera por los colores en la piel de cada uno, pasarían por personas normales). Era raro ver a tus enemigos bajo el mismo techo y fingir que los intentos de homicidio nunca pasaron, y antes de seguir protestando, la chica se acomodó por ahí cerca, en silencio, para escuchar qué planean hacer el día de hoy.

Por un buen rato, hubo un silencio mortal. Todo este ejercicio de terapia iba _en picada_ hasta que el amarillento obligó al mutante a proponer una actividad con urgencia, ya que consideraba que ese era su deber como anfitrión. Ante eso, Crash optó por una opción y la compartió mediante gestos y palabras raras.

—¿A pescar? —preguntó al rato el inventor del Time Twister, algo sorprendido.

—Bueno, supongo que está bien —comentó el de la frente marcada no muy convencido.

Con una energía, como la de un rayo, el muchacho de verdes ojos fue en busca de lo necesario para la ocasión y, una vez que lo tenía todo (cañas de pescar, carnada, redes, y otras cosas que no tenían nada que ver con el asunto), hizo señas para que lo siguieran fuera de la casa. Los científicos fueron tras sus pasos aunque no con las mismas ganas que el chico y, por último, fue Coco, sin quitar su cara avinagrada. Una vez en la playa, Nefarious se negó a sacar del agua a algún infeliz pez y prefirió tirarse en una de las reposeras que había sobre la arena para tomar sol. Aunque el de barba candado le insistió a que le acompañara (para no quedarse solo con el Bandicoot, según este confesó en secreto), él tuvo que irse por allí cerca, donde caía el agua de la cascada, donde el sonriente marsupial lo esperaba.

—Escucha, torpe marsupial —comentó Neo de modo amenazante—. Más te vale que no hagas nada estúpido porque voy a echar para atrás toda esta maldita tregua, ¿entendiste?

El chico de los guantes sin dedos sólo sonrió, haciendo oídos sordos a la amenaza, y le entregó amablemente una caña de pescar al hombre del mal humor terrible. La captura de peces fue algo que salió medio raro: los ejemplares eran demasiados en cantidad (por culpa de la cascada que los hacían agruparse), así que con uno o dos arreglaron el tema de la comida y, el resto se volvió una pesca deportiva. Otro problema encontrado era que estos animales acuáticos eran bastante grandes, con lo que había riesgo de perder los dedos al sacar el anzuelo, más para el inexperto doctor. Esto llevó a Cortex a abandonar su tarea e ir al lado de su socio, como un auténtico cobarde.

Crash también dejó de pescar al rato y se acercó a esos dos integrantes del N Team, para acordar otra actividad. Los científicos dejaron de conversar cuando el mutante se les aproximó y la sonrisa de este no causaba buenas vibras para ellos.

—Espero que no hayas pensado en ir de excursión a la selva, Bandicoot, porque de este lugar no me muevo —amenazó de nuevo el amarillento, acomodándose más en su tumbona.

Caminar, con el calor que hacía, con las trampas de los nativos, con las venus atrapamoscas, con los agujeros en el suelo y con demás peligros, no era algo que Cortex quería hacer por las buenas. Otro motivo era que prefería quedarse a descansar, es decir, que era un vulgar vago que no quería caminar a menos que obtuviera algo a cambio, como un cristal precisamente. El anaranjado permaneció pensando, quizá en alguna alternativa ya que tenía que cambiar de planes. Luego de mucho pensar, el anfitrión chasqueó sus dedos una vez en señal de que se le había _prendido el foco_. Esto captó la atención de los científicos malvados, quienes interrumpieron su asoleo para ver con qué locura los entretendría.

—Más te vale que sea algo bueno, marsupial —gruñó el de la N en la frente. Luego de un idioma inentendible, el de los ataques giratorios apuntó con un dedo hacia los árboles de wumpas.

—¿Acaso quieres que recolectemos de aquella fruta? —preguntó Tropy arrugando la cara, con lo que Crash asintió con mucho entusiasmo.

—Lo que veo aquí, es que nos haces trabajar —se quejó el barbón cruzándose de brazos—. Voy a comentar esto con ese canguro desquiciado que tenemos por psicólogo.

Por su parte, el mutante pidió por favor haciendo su mejor _carita de perro_, con lo que el viejo apartó la vista para no ver el espectáculo que le estaba ofreciendo su "hijo". Los pedidos de que terminara con su actuación no hacían efecto con lo que no quedaba otra opción que ceder. El hijo de la dueña del Moulin Cortex extrañó ahora más que nunca su querida arma de rayo, así le cambiaría la cara a ese mutante persuasivo. Una vez que este último aceptó a duras penas, el anaranjado dio un _doble salto_ de alegría y nadie sabía cómo él podía hacerlo. Luego, el sonriente se fue brincando hacia la arboleda.

"¿Cuándo terminará este día?", se preguntó Neo suplicando a quién sabe mientras seguía los pasos del inquieto Bandicoot, caminando como si la gravedad aumentara cien veces de más.

—Que te diviertas —le dijo el quien tenía por arma un diapasón gigante desde su asiento.

—No, no, no. Ni lo creas, Tropy. Tú te vienes conmigo, quieras o no —exclamó furioso y sacó a su colega de su tranquilidad a rastras.

En esta ocasión, Coco no los acompañó ya que tenía que encargarse de la comida antes de que se eche a perder los pescados. Pero, para no dejar sólo a su hermano con los peculiares invitados, ella le encomendó a Aku Aku de que vigilara a esos dos. Una vez que la máscara mágica llegó a donde estaban aquellos tres, él se encontró con que el de ojos verdes estaba trepado a un árbol alto, observando el horizonte y luego invitando a los doctores a subir; nada que ver con la recolección de frutas. Después de una pequeña discusión entre los doctores, el azulado fue el primero que se animó a trepar y casi con la misma agilidad que el animal evolucionado.

Luego fue el turno del cabezón, ya que tuvo que acceder porque su colega lo estaba desafiando. El enano se resistió por un tiempo hasta que tuvo que ir sí o sí, maldiciendo por lo bajo con cada centímetro que trepaba aquel árbol, que parecía ser un secuoya de lo alto que era. A él le costó un montón subir ya que no tenía las mismas condiciones que el mutante o su compañero de equipo. Por eso, Neo llegó al lado del cyborg con la lengua afuera como si fuera un perro y le costaba reponerse. Pero el paisaje, digno para sacarle una fotografía o reflejarlo en un cuadro, cambió su humor. Por eso los Gemelos Malvados hicieron un tour por la isla antes de decidir que querían destruirla; la N. Sanity era una isla de ensueño.

—¡Ya está la comida! —gritó Coco enojada, interrumpiendo la escena tan particular.

—Vaya que sí tiene pulmones esa chica —comentó el especialista en el tiempo, con cierto sarcasmo—. Mejor bajemos antes de que decida ponerle veneno al almuerzo.

Solamente Crash y Nefarious comenzaron a bajar, porque Cortex sintió un terrible vértigo que fue peor cuando miró hacia abajo. Él se imaginó que estaba a una altura cercana a estar en la cima del Everest y se aferró con fuerza al tronco principal de aquel árbol. El viento que soplaba en ocasiones no ayudaba a calmar al viejo y fue así que pensó que se quedaría a vivir allí, como los ecologistas que protegen a los árboles. Su socio del N Team lo notó recién cuando estaba a mitad de camino al suelo y preguntándose: "¿por qué carajos no baja?".

—¿Pasa algo que no bajas, Cortex? ¿No me digas que le tienes miedo a las alturas? —preguntó el de la extraña barba oriental, sin dejar de deslizarse por las ramas.

Por su parte, el nombrado no respondió nada para admitir que estaba totalmente asustado, como un gatito al que los bomberos rescatan. Esto le recordó cuando cayó desde su dirigible; esa vez en que fue derrotado por primera vez por el marsupial color naranja. Prefería en ese instante estar atado, como lo hicieron los nativos, dejándole en lo alto de aquel tótem. Sin embargo, cambió de opinión cuando recordó que cayó al río después, maniatado y pidiendo ayuda a gritos. Pero esta vez su orgullo no le permitiría gritar y, con todo el miedo del mundo, fue bajando a velocidad de una hormiga.

La cara lo decía todo: el tío de Nina estaba muerto de miedo; con lo que el que usaba armadura no sabía si ir por él o no. Sin embargo, el azulado llegó al suelo, junto con el bicho naranja, y levantó la vista para ver al miedoso de su aliado. Neo estaba a mitad de camino, y su compañero comenzaba a perder la paciencia, avisándole que se apure o que cortaría el árbol para bajarlo. Por supuesto que era una falsa amenaza (por el bien de la ecología), pero eso le bastó al amarillo para _meterle pata_ y bajar de una buena vez. Al apurarse más, Neo pisó una rama débil y fue así que se cayó.

—¿Qué es lo que les pasa que no vienen? —exclamó la chica Bandicoot, de nuevo con su mal humor, viniendo hacia donde estaban ellos cuatro.

Ella, junto con la máscara y el zarco, pusieron una cara rara al ver dónde había aterrizado Cortex. Milímetros los separaban de rozarse las narices, entre el amarilloso y el chico sonriente, quien ahora estaba sorprendido, mirando con detenimiento el rostro de quien estaba encima de él. Por su parte, el barbón también lo estaba mirando, preguntándose cómo fue que terminó ahí, y sintiendo el calor del cuerpo del Bandicoot. Pero eso no duró mucho; al científico se le había pasado el susto con lo que se apartó del muchacho como si este tuviera lepra.

Quienes estaban allí cerca miraron boquiabiertos a los responsables de esa escena un tanto comprometida, hasta que el doctor cambió el tema haciéndoles acordar que se enfriaba la comida. En silencio, todos fueron hacia la casa de una planta pero el que usaba un arma de rayo se rompía la cabeza pensando en lo que acababa de pasar. Echándole por un segundo la vista al marsupial, este le sonreía como si nada, con lo que volvió rápidamente los ojos al camino. Se lamentó por haber pasado esos segundos arriba de este y no entendía por qué no salió de inmediato. Mientras buscaba una razón, él ya había entrado a la vivienda.

Una vez a la mesa de la cocina, el joven anaranjado se encargó de servir las porciones del guisado de pescado junto con una ancha sonrisa. Por fin, Crunch se hizo presente luego de su dosis diaria de entrenamiento y fue el responsable de que la pequeña mesa de madera quedara un poco chica para los cinco comensales. El espacio era escaso pero, por lo menos, los condimentos estaban al alcance. Otro aspecto positivo era que la rubia cocinaba bien, a pesar de que los miembros del N Team le tenían poca fe. La comida de la adolescente le sacó al medio pelón el mal sabor de boca que le dejó aquel incidente; por lo que tenía una razón para volver.

Antes de que pasara algo más, los ex alumnos de la Academia decidieron abandonar la isla y regresar al frío y gris laboratorio del iceberg. La próxima visita sería en una semana hábil, con lo que ellos descansarían de los animalejos por un buen rato. En lo que duraba una teletransportación, los hombres se encontraron en los oscuros pasillos del Iceberg Lab y, cada uno se fue por su camino. Por un lado, el más bajo fue a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y los recuerdos de lo sucedido se adueñaron de sus pensamientos.

—¡Idiota de Bandicoot! —dijo por lo bajo y se encargó de insultarlo en silencio.

* * *

No se olviden de los reviews, ¿eh? Acuérdense que esa es mi recompensa.


	7. Algo se traía entre manos

Creo que ya se me hizo costumbre de pedir disculpas en cada capítulo...

Pero, esta vez, fue por algo que estuve preparando. Así es: si es que todo sale bien, publicaré algo especial para este Halloween. Así que sabrán de mí en unos días...

Mil gracias por los reviews.

Sara: espero poder seguir así de bueno con esto del yaoi. Cualquier cosa para mejorar, por reviews.

wherever: no hay problema si no siempre te conectas; también me pasa lo mismo.

sophie: aquí está el capítulo. Espero no decepcionar.

Sin más demoras, aquí el esperado capítulo siete:

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**Algo se traía entre manos**

El primer día de la tregua obligada fue algo aterrador para Neo Cortex, quien se la pasó maldiciendo entre dientes a su desconsiderado enemigo desde que regresó a su querido laboratorio del iceberg. Ninguno de sus compañeros de equipo, Brio y N. Gin, se animó a preguntarle qué le había pasado en la isla N. Sanity, ya que parecía que la ira del medio pelón estallaría ni bien pronunciaran palabra alguna. Fue por eso que estos dos recurrieron al maestro del tiempo durante una reunión improvisada en la cocina. Sin embargo, el otro no tenía ganas de hablar; estaba cansado después del viaje, según decía, y admitió que fue un error grave tomar sol sin protección.

Pero, como el de las sustancias químicas y el del misil insistieron, Tropy fue contando seriamente lo que pasó entre quejas por su piel quemada. Cuando llegó a la parte en que el amarillento cayó encima de Crash, quien llevaba tornillos a los lados de la cabeza fue el primero en insinuar burlonamente que entre esos dos podía haber algo. Eso fue motivo para que sus socios estallaran en risas, imaginándose lo que pasaría si eso fuera cierto. De enemigo a más que un amigo; esa fue una píldora difícil de tragar y, antes de que el viejo se enojara más de lo que está, decidieron penosamente que no le harían bromas, hasta que tuvieran más evidencia.

De la bronca que tenía, quien llevaba la letra de su inicial en la frente decidió que calmaría sus pesares si se iba a dormir, y así nomás lo hizo. Generalmente, él se dormía un poco más tarde pero, después de un largo bostezo, cerró sus ojos ennegrecidos por las ojeras.

Un quejido de su puerta lo despertó pero aún él seguía soñoliento, con lo que simplemente lo ignoró. No podía hacer lo mismo con el clic sonoro que hacía la puerta al cerrarse y ahí sí se sentó en su cama. La oscuridad le obligó a prender el velador y, a lo lejos, pudo distinguir una figura: no estaba solo en su habitación. Aquel extraño se iba acercando poco a poco y la escasa luz del lugar resolvió el dilema: el mismísimo Crash Bandicoot había llegado descaradamente a la alcoba del científico.

―¿Qué demonios haces aquí, mamífero entrometido? ―gruñó el hombre en voz baja y se inclinó hacia su mesita de noche―. Ahora veras… ¿Eh? ¿Dónde está mi arma de rayo?

Mientras que el doctor buscaba con desesperación ese objeto, un ruido que aparecía cuando ya estaba listo para disparar llamó la atención del hombre sólo para ver que el mutante tenía la cosa buscada entre sus manos. De por sí el anaranjado ya era peligroso peleando sólo con su cuerpo, armado sería peor, y cuando todo era un horror para el barbudo, el bichejo sonreía malicioso apuntando el arma ajena al dueño de esta. Cuando quiso protestar, el portador del paralizador, entre otras cosas, le expresó que se callara mediante gestos. Cada vez más el chico se acercaba y Cortex sólo podía seguirlo con la mirada.

―¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Matarme? ―preguntó al haber sólo un par de pasos que los separaba―. Recuerda que estamos en una tregua; no puedes matarme.

El sonriente pareció escucharlo esta vez y fue dejando lentamente aquel objeto dañino en la mesita; el alma le volvió al cuerpo a quien estaba en la cama con un comienzo de ataque de pánico al ver que ya no estaba a merced de su enemigo. Los intentos por recuperar su querida arma fueron frustrados por el intruso, quien atrapó el brazo del amarillento. Antes de pronunciar palabra para protestar, su boca fue tapada por la otra mano de quien portaba guantes de motociclista. Para desgracia de Neo, su _hijo_ tenía más fuerza que él con que luchar era en vano y poco a poco, el marsupial se aproximaba más hasta que lo aprisionó sobre la cama.

El pánico se apoderó de él nuevamente. Sentía que esa sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en el rostro del mutante no le daba buena espina y por momentos esperaba a que terminara de hacer lo que se proponía. Nada de eso: el joven se quedó observando con todo el tiempo del mundo los ojos del doctor como si se tratara de una obra de arte, sin tener en cuenta que el apresado no la estaba pasando bien con todo esto. Sabía que las intenciones de este no eran buenas y antes de dar comienzo a otra lucha por liberarse, el científico forcejeó tanto que se cayó de su cama con un fuerte golpe.

—¡Déjame! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

No sabía lo que había pasado: parecía que el intruso se había esfumado y la oscuridad del lugar hizo que demorara un buen tiempo para encontrar el interruptor de la lámpara de su mesita. Ahora que podía ver, Cortex no encontró a simple vista al bandido y se propuso a buscarlo por todos los rincones de su habitación. Nada; ni un rastro. Ya cansado de buscar, consiguió resolver el dilema: había tenido un sueño, o más bien una pesadilla. Sin embargo, esto no lo calmó ya que fue muy real y nunca en sus viajes al subconsciente se había envuelto en semejante situación que, cualquiera que los viera, habría malpensado.

Para distraerse, se fijó en su reloj despertador; aún faltaban horas para el amanecer y este juego en su mente hizo que se despabilara. Habría optado por levantarse pero, si se cruzaba con alguno de sus colegas, este podría pensar que ya el viejo Cortex se estaba haciendo más viejo. Con todo desánimo, intentó dormirse de nuevo aunque eso le pareció una verdadera batalla ya que temía que su pesadilla continuara. Pasó una hora y nada, así que recurrió a uno de sus libros que estaban abandonados en uno de los cajones de su mueble. Por lo menos, eso sí funcionó.

—¡Tío Cortex, despierta! —gritó alguien de repente. Esa voz chillona hizo que diera un salto del susto, interrumpiendo su descanso que le había costado mucho conseguir, y enseguida fue en busca de aquella cruel persona por más que sus ojos todavía no le permitían ver claramente—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—¡Nina! —le respondió lo más fuerte que pudo aunque su garganta no estaba preparada—. ¿Por qué rayos tuviste que despertarme a los gritos?

—Porque ya es tarde —dijo de lo más tranquila y luego se fijó en el libro que estaba abierto sobre la cama—. ¿Cómo fue que llegó uno de mis libros hasta aquí? No sabía que te gustaban las novelas, especialmente las de la saga _Crepúsculo_.

El amarillento se horrorizó con aquella revelación, no se había fijado en la tapa del texto, y la chica sonreía burlonamente. Luego de eso, el hombre echó a su sobrina de su cuarto para prepararse para enfrentar este día que ya había comenzado hace mucho. Él trató de seguir con su rutina pero sus ánimos estaban por el piso, con lo que se tardó un poco más. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos con poca iluminación, ya que la luz exterior sólo se quedaba afuera, por alguna extraña razón no se encontró con sus compañeros de equipo. Otra pregunta se agregó a su listado de sucesos misteriosos…

Por medio de la joven gótica, el barbón se enteró que sus aliados se marcharon bien temprano a sus respectivas guaridas, haciéndolo sentir un poco rechazado. Por el resto del día y de los siguientes se encargó de las cosas pendientes para hacer en su laboratorio, así como cuestiones acerca de la academia y construir recursos para un posible enfrentamiento contra el Bandicoot y compañía. Había mucho por hacer y menos mal que Tiny Tiger y Dingodile estaban ahí para ayudar, quieran o no. Por desgracia, el tiempo pasó volando y ya era hora de un nuevo encuentro con el pesado marsupial.

—¡No quiero ir! —protestó Neo, sonando bastante infantil, y a punto de empezar a patalear.

—Vamos, tío —comenzó diciendo la adolescente ya harta de las quejas—. Tendrás que ir.

—De acuerdo, iré —dijo luego de una larga discusión—, pero si alguien me acompaña.

—Lástima, pero yo no puedo —respondió ella después de ver la cara suplicante del doctor—. Tengo mucha tarea que hacer, así que busca al primer tonto que se te venga a la mente.

—¡N. Gin!

Por un instante, la cyborg pensó en preguntarle por qué justamente se le ocurrió decir ese nombre pero quizá buscaría cualquier excusa, así que ella fue a su cuarto no sin antes despedirse de su tutor. Por otro lado, el casi calvo tenía que apresurarse para su encuentro con el bicho, antes de que lo denunciaran por llegar tarde, así que sin más fue a toda prisa a teletransportarse al barco de guerra. Ese lugar era repulsivo para él, ya sea por sus peligros y por los mutantes que rondaban por ahí. De por sí, estos le tenían respeto y debe ser por eso que detestaba ir allá porque sus secuaces no tenían esa lealtad con él.

Mientras apretaba los dientes al buscar al cyborg, el de la frente marcada tuvo que admitir que no podía arreglárselas solo, así que pidió indicaciones al primer animal marinero que vio. Aunque trató de memorizar las palabras que le decía un rinoceronte conserje, lo único que hizo el hombre fue perderse en un laberinto hecho de paredes de metal y suelo de madera. Parecía que estuvo dando vueltas por años, sintiendo desesperación y rabia, hasta que de repente encontró lo que buscaba. Él no pudo evitar gritar del susto que se pegó e intentó hacer como si nada, pero nadie se lo creería.

—Quizá debería poner carteles con indicaciones; esto le va pasando muy seguido, doctor Cortex —dijo el del misil con una sonrisa burlona.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —le gritó con toda furia, obligando al otro que borrara su expresión—. Pero ahora no; tenemos que ir a la casa de esos Bandicoot.

Antes de que el almirante pudiera negarse, este ya estaba siendo arrastrado, aunque el captor lo soltó al rato ya que no sabía hacia dónde ir. Fue así que los dos científicos fueron de mala gana a la isla N. Sanity, pero el malhumor fue peor cuando aparecieron en medio de una tormenta. La fuerte y pesada lluvia los mojó de cabeza a los pies en cuestión de segundos y esto también les impidió ver la casucha de los marsupiales. Parece ser que la ducha inesperada los desinhibió y se insultaron con todo, echándose la culpa mutuamente. Podrían haber regresado, de no ser porque el dispositivo transportador se dañó por tanta agua.

—¡Ya es suficiente! —exclamó el de la piel grisácea ya harto de todo—. ¡Me largo que aquí!

—¿A dónde crees que vas, cabeza-cohete? ¡No me dejes hablando solo!

Desapareció sin responder palabra y, aunque el barbudo quiso seguirlo, otra vez tuvo que admitir que se perdió. Otra cosa que volvió a pasar fue que se encontró inesperadamente con su compañero que, aunque este no le dijo nada a pesar de que veía molesto, este lo guio hacia quien sabe. Al poco tiempo de caminata, ellos se detuvieron y fue allí que el líder del N Team pudo ver que estaban frente a la casa de los mutantes. Semejante sorpresa se llevó Crash al fijarse quien había llamado a la entrada de su hogar, y le costó identificar a esos dos perros mojados como sus colegas de terapia. Al minuto, Coco se unió a su hermano para poner juntos sus mejores caras de asombro.

—¡Por Dios! Nunca creí que respetaran tanto la agenda —dijo ella mientras mezclaba algo en un bol—. No puedo creer que se aparecieran aún con esta tempestad.

—¿Y cómo iba a saber que había un mal clima? —gritó Neo una vez que dio unos cuantos pasos adentro de la vivienda y se exprimía el pelo para sacarse el agua.

—Debiste poner el canal del clima antes de que me arrastraras hasta acá —le respondió Gin.

—Siempre hace un calor de mil demonios en este lugar —le dijo con cierto tono de desprecio y mirándolo de reojo—, así que supuse que siempre lo haría.

—¡Pero olvidaste que aquí hay un maldito clima tropical y que, tarde o temprano, llovería!

Y con eso, la discusión se puso cada vez peor y los Bandicoot no sabían qué hacer para detenerlos. Por un lado, tal parece que se pelearían en cualquier momento, y por otro les estaban mojando la casa. Ambos hermanos se enfurecieron y, como pudieron, los echaron a patadas hacia afuera, con la condición que les dejaría entrar si se comportaran como se debe. Un nuevo baño helado calmó las cosas, y como castigo, los marsupiales les impusieron que los dejarían entrar si pedían por favor y de rodillas, con una promesa de que no se volverían a pelear, por supuesto.

A regañadientes, los dos hombres regresaron a la cabaña y, con ello, el agua que tenían encima. A pesar de ser los invitados, la rubia les ordenó que limpiaran o, en caso contrario, los echarían de nuevo, sólo que esta vez no los dejarían entrar ni aunque tiraran la puerta abajo. Aclarado el asunto, ella volvió a la cocina, mientras que el chico les traía toallas y les indicó que podían secarse junto a la chimenea perfectamente encendida. Esa era una buena idea, en parte, pero aún corría el riesgo de que aquellos dos se pescaran algún resfriado. El anfitrión se dio cuenta al rato, cuando vio que algo andaba mal porque los científicos temblaban como hojas.

—¿Qué rayos quieres, Crash? —preguntó Neo al ver las señas y gestos que hacía el joven.

—Creo que dice que lo sigas —comentó el cyborg también confundido.

Pesadamente, el barbón se levantó del asiento hecho con tronco de árbol y anduvo como si tuviera pegamento en sus pies. Al principio, fue cansancio lo que sentía: tal vez el animalejo lo llamaba para una tontería, pero después le invadió el pánico al recordar su pesadilla. ¿Por qué justo a él lo nombró y por qué se acercaban hacia las habitaciones? Tal como en su sueño, ahora no tenía nada con qué defenderse y no quería gritar pidiendo ayuda por una cuestión de principios. Una vez que pasaron por estrechos pasillos, el muchacho le entregó algo que suponía que era una toalla de color azul y apuntó con el índice hacia una puerta.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, el de piel amarilla se apareció en la sala llevando una bata azul y tal parece que lo que buscaba el silencioso era que se quitara la ropa mojada. El bicho sonrió al verlo, conteniendo lo más que pudo la risa burlona, con lo que el hombre se dio cuenta que la prenda tenía bordado el nombre de su enemigo. Luego era turno del otro integrante del N Team, quien trataba de arreglar el transportador en forma de muñequera. Pasado un tiempo, Coco regresó al lado de su hermano y los peculiares invitados, con la simple intención de que la comida ya estaba lista.

Aunque las cosas estuvieron más que raras al principio, no hubo más inconvenientes graves a lo largo de la jornada. Sin embargo, había ciertos problemas que necesitaban tiempo para arreglarse, como el hecho de que el artefacto transportador no funcionaba y la ropa tardaba en secarse. Luego de varias partidas de póker, el único problema era cómo regresar y a pie no era una buena idea ya que la lluvia seguía como si nunca hubiera llovido. Cuando el especialista en robótica comentó que necesitaría herramientas y repuestos, la rubia lo invitó a ir a su laboratorio que estaba en el sótano.

Mientras tanto, el de la N en la frente y el anaranjado sonriente se quedaron en un ambiente bajo un silencio incómodo, y antes de que al anfitrión se le ocurriera una idea ridícula para pasar el tiempo, el hombre bajó escaleras hacia el sótano. Como la charla entre la chica y el cyborg era bastante técnica, comentando sobre lo último en laptops, el de la idea de crear un ejército de súper animales vio como el arreglo tomaba su tiempo por tantas distracciones y, antes de empezar una nueva pelea, se decidió a recorrer el lugar. De esa forma, él estaría al tanto de con qué cosas se defenderían sus enemigos en caso de que se diera un nuevo atentado, y mientras iba caminando, unos ojos verdes lo seguían constantemente.

* * *

Acuérdense de los reviews, para saber si marcha bien la cosa o no.


	8. Un difícil regreso

Buenas, aquí les traigo la continuación. Pero primero unas respuestas a sus reviews:

nyaneko: no pienso dejarlo, a menos que dejen de enviarme reviews.

Sara. : tranquila, aquí está la actualización.

wehrever: sólo fue un sueño, pero bien que podría ser otra cosa. *risas siniestras*

Benton: ¿de verdad que pongo mal las comas? Si es así, dame un ejemplo. En cuanto a lo otro, quizá para la próxima lo haga más largo.

Estoy medio mal porque nadie me comentó en mis especiales de Halloween pero, por lo menos, agregué más fics al fandom.

A leer se ha dicho:

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**Un difícil regreso**

Tenía que admitir, aunque no quería hacerlo, que ser vigilado por el torpe marsupial era como ser apuntado por un francotirador. No se sabía con qué iba a salir ese sujeto ya que era tan impredecible como las caídas de los rayos en una tormenta. Por eso el viejo Cortex estaba más que intranquilo y lo único que quería era salir de esa casucha para refugiarse en su laboratorio. Sin embargo, su _pase a la libertad_ estaba en reparación y, quien trataba de arreglar el problema, estaba perdiendo su tiempo hablando como un bobo con la que le pateó sus cristales.

En ese momento, Neo estaba sintiendo un poco de miedo porque el Bandicoot no le quitaba los ojos de encima, ni siquiera lo disimulaba, y por supuesto una bronca porque no podía regresar a su casa como tanto quería. Pasaron horas, la cual estaba siendo controlada con desesperación por el barbón, y cada vez que este preguntaba para cuándo estaría listo, el cyborg le respondía algo nervioso que faltaba poco. Como unas cuantas veces él fue a saber si el artefacto ya estaba listo, tanto que parecía ser como esos niños que preguntaban una y otra vez cuando llegaban cuando estaban en un viaje largo.

El medio pelón ya estaba siendo bastante molesto y, cuando fue a visitar a esos dos intelectuales por enésima vez, el descolorido por fin le anunció que el tele-transportador ya estaba reparado. La felicidad en el científico, quien se atrevió a dar un salto de alegría que después reprimió porque los demás lo estaba viendo algo raro, fue apagada de repente cuando su colega de equipo le dijo que necesitarían recargar el aparato con un cristal de energía. El barbudo por poco se desmaya al oír eso, ¿cuándo se terminaría su mala suerte? Su desesperación por salir de ahí lo llevó a agarrarlo al del misil de su ropa prestada para agitarlo y gritarle que vaya urgentemente a buscar esa piedra.

—Pero, ¿de dónde lo voy a conseguir? —preguntó con voz entrecortada el grisáceo.

—¡De donde sea pero tráelo ya!

—Podrían utilizar nuestro transportador —comentó Coco por lo bajo aunque fue audible para el de frente marcada, quien soltó de su agarre a su compañero y sonrió esperanzado—, pero está en desuso y también necesita cristales para funcionar.

Aquella sonrisa se fue torciendo de a poco y tal parecía que el hombre iba a romper a llorar, cayendo lentamente hacia el piso. En busca de mejorarle el ánimo, N. Gin accedió a regañadientes a buscar la dichosa piedra y la rubia agregó que pueden encontrar alguna en las cavernas. ¿Las cavernas? Ese lugar en donde se libró una pelea a puño limpio entre Crash y Cortex y, mientras lo hacían, fueron recorriéndolo. Ni en sueños el flacucho quería volver a estar allí, aunque solucionaría el problema de volver a casa. Pero como no quería estar ni un minuto más en la flamante residencia Bandicoot, él tuvo que dejar sus miedos de lado y se decidió a ir a la búsqueda.

Los cuatro iban a ir y nada parecía impedirles eso ya que la lluvia torrencial paró hacía poco. Una vez que los científicos se cambiaron, ellos más los mutantes salieron de la casa, teniendo cuidado de los charcos de agua y de las cosas que aparecieron después de la tormenta. Aun el cielo se veía oscuramente nublado pero por lo menos debían aprovechar ese momento para hacer algo antes de pasar más tiempo encerrados en la cabaña. El grupo trataba de caminar lo más rápido posible, con la chica como guía, pero a veces había que esperar a cierto doctor de piel amarilla, inexperto en caminar sobre tierra mojada.

—¿Cuándo vamos a llegar? —preguntó este último, sonando algo infantil, y por poco acaba con la paciencia de la baquiana, quien simplemente le dijo:

—Ya falta poco.

Ir al trote fue una mala idea para los humanos del grupo, ya que los mutantes los superaban en agilidad, resistencia y fuerza, pero no había otra opción más que seguir con ese plan. Por suerte, Coco sabía de un atajo que no les llevó a tomar la ruta en donde Crash y Cortex entraron rodando y en caída libre. Por otro lado, a Neo le molestaba la idea de que tuviera que depender de las indicaciones de la pulgosa, haciendo echar a perder su gran intelecto, según él. Por eso, una vez que ya estaban por fin en las cavernas, este tenía su rostro fruncido. No sólo por eso, también intentaba con su mirada amenazar al responsable de sus pesadillas buscando que se alejara de él.

El lugar era bastante oscuro, con lo que a veces no se podía ver bien lo que estaban pisando o si estaban bajo un nido de murciélagos, sin embargo, había un sistema de iluminación suficiente como para que no se dieran la cabeza contra la pared. Los intentos por mantener distancia no sirvieron cuando tenían que bajar por un frágil e improvisado ascensor de madera y, cuando este dio un terrible temblor, el casi calvo tuvo que agarrarse de algo para mantenerse de pie. Cuando él vio a la cosa que tenía en su mano, se encontró con uno de los brazos del sonriente y enseguida lo soltó, como si este estuviera enfermo de lepra.

Quien solía viajar en dirigible se reprimió de insultarlo pero una idea corría por su mente: tenía que admitir que el de los ojos verdes poseía una piel suave y cálida, mucho más que Crash Malvado. El viejo cerró sus ojos con fuerza por tener ese pensamiento y trató de pensar en otra cosa, en lo que fuera, como en las cosas que tendría que hacer mañana. Al tocar el duro suelo, la apolillada caja de madera que tenían por ascensor dio otra sacudida y, esta vez, él hizo lo posible para no tocar a nadie. El sitio estaba en la completa oscuridad, ya que estaba abandonado, y fue por eso que la chica tenía consigo una linterna.

—¿No tienes más? —preguntó un poco nervioso el moreno, con lo que ella negó con la cabeza—. Seguramente había cristales en otro lado y en lugares con mejor luz.

Por su parte, quien había usado un auto rosa para las carreras decidió que era mejor no responderle al doctor ya que sabía bien que dichas piedras escaseaban y que no sabía si podían encontrar uno por donde estaban yendo. El hombre sólo soltaría quejas a montones y ella no contaba con mucha paciencia para aguantarle; estaba siendo demasiado amable en ese momento al intentar de arreglarle sus problemas. Aparte de su lámpara, también iluminaban los hongos fosforescentes, señalando si había algún pozo por el camino, así como la tenue luz del ojo robótico del almirante, pero eso resultaba ser algo aterrador en lugar de útil.

Después de los sonidos de las gotas y de algún mínimo desprendimiento de rocas, lo que se oía más era el ruido de los pasos al caminar. Esto duró por un largo tiempo hasta que se escucharon unos chillidos que iban en aumento. Los peores temores fueron confirmados y fue así que fueron invadidos por una nube de murciélagos. El ataque le recordó al tío de Nina su encuentro cercano con las abejas, en el cual ese día le picaron hasta el alma, y fue por eso entró en pánico. Como ya era tarde para que se fijara y copiara la reacción de sus compañeros de agacharse y hacerse a un lado, él quiso inútilmente de apartar a los quirópteros con sus manos y, mientras lo hacía, caminó sin ver hacia dónde.

Este no tardó en ir directo hacia un agujero en el suelo y, durante su intento por no caer por el mismo, agarrándose del borde, las piedras se desprendieron y fue así que se perdió en el abismo. El marsupial pudo ver todo esto, sin poder evitar el accidente, y sin importarle nada, él saltó para ir detrás del hombre. Su hermana y el cyborg tenían un poco más de cuidado y sólo se acercaron a la orilla del pozo, y con la linterna, trataban de ver dónde estaban. La rubia estaba muy preocupada, quien gritaba los nombres en busca de que le respondieran.

—Esto es grave —dijo ella tristemente en voz baja, llamando la atención de quien estaba cerca—. Ellos están en un lugar inexplorado. Nadie sabe lo que hay ahí abajo.

—La décima dimensión también era un lugar así y ellos pudieron regresar —comentó él intentando mejorarle el ánimo—. Después de todo lo que pasó, una caída no los acabará.

—Woah —gritó alguien de repente, pero se sabía que fue Crash, y se escuchaba que estaba bastante lejos. Su hermana rápidamente preguntó a todo pulmón si se encontraba bien, con lo que el chico sólo pudo responder algo con su limitadísimo vocabulario—. Ajá.

―Doctor Cortex, ¿qué me dice usted? ―exclamó N. Gin ya que nadie se acordaba del viejo.

―¡Te odio, cabeza-cohete! ―respondió este provocándole una cara rara a la rubia.

―Eso quiere decir que está bien ―comentó el insultado a la de zapatillas rosadas a medio sonreír, un poco dolido con lo que le dijeron.

Ya que de por sí que el lugar ya era bastante oscuro, en el nivel de abajo lo era aún peor y lo único que apenas iluminaba era la linterna de Coco. Las cosas se veían malas para Neo, quien con un golpe en la cabeza y posible fractura en un brazo, estaba al lado de su peor enemigo. Como si se tratase de un anciano, él se pudo poner de pie y comprobó con disgusto que el marsupial a su lado no había sufrido ningún daño importante. Él lo miró con cierto odio, pero al parecer eso no afectaba al bicho que estaba ocupado imaginando la trayectoria que tendría la linterna al caer. La suerte en este seguía a su lado ya que atrapó perfectamente ese aparato eléctrico que le había arrojado su hermana y no tardó en iluminar el sitio en busca de una salida.

Nada más que rocas había alrededor así como agua que les alcanzaba hasta las rodillas. El lugar era un poco más cerrado y lo era más hacia donde el Bandicoot vio un camino. Por supuesto que el científico protestó ya que su plan era esperar a que lo socorrieran pero algo llamaba la atención del mutante. Pese a que no estaba en las mejores condiciones, finalmente el de piel amarilla le dio el gusto al de pelo naranja y fueron hacia quien sabe qué había más allá. Quizá sólo era un camino sin salida pero, como el animal y la buena suerte parecían uña y mugre, al rato ambos vieron una luz rosada de algo que sabían bien qué era.

El dueño del Iceberg Lab se quedó sin reacción cuando vio el cristal que flotaba con delicadeza. Él se alegró de saber que su paso por la horrible cueva y los fuertes golpes que se dio valieron la pena para tener bajo su poder esa piedra tan preciada. Por fin él se libraría del pesado adolescente, de su hermana boba, y del clima desagradable para volver nunca más ahí. Sin embargo, el barbón dejó sus pensamientos atrás y borró su sonrisa diabólica cuando vio que el muchacho se acercaba peligrosamente a su _llave_ que abría las puertas de la felicidad.

―Atrás, roedor ―le gritó desesperado pero acercándose de a poco―. ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que te dije acerca de la _locura del cristal_?

Pero tratar de entablar conversación con el animal evolucionado era como hablar con la pared, o quizá a través de un teléfono descompuesto, en el que el mensaje se distorsionaba. Por eso el de ojos verdes no hizo caso a la advertencia y se aferró a la piedra, provocándole al hombre un ataque de ira que intentaba controlar. Aunque todavía estaba adolorido por la caída, eso no le impidió ir por el tesoro, pero no contaba con la agilidad y fuerza del animalejo. Eso le recordaba al mayor sus días de escuela, en donde los brabucones le sacaban sus cosas, incluida la jaula en donde tenía a sus loros.

―Ya dámelo, Crash ―le dijo en el momento en que se dio por vencido y luego le mostró el tele-transportador que tenía en su muñeca, que por suerte no se había dañado con la caída―. Si me entregas el cristal, podremos salir de aquí, y volverás a tu casa a dormir. ¿No es eso lo que quieres?

El sonriente se quedó pensando en la propuesta, moviendo la vista de un lado a otro y se tomó su tiempo para eso, para aumentar la ira del de pelo oscuro. Su decisión fue aceptar el trato y fue entonces que le entregó la roca con tranquilidad, para que el otro se la arrebatara de un tirón. Una sonrisa macabra apareció en su rostro cuando la tenía entre sus manos y en las caras brillantes de esta que mostraban su reflejo, sin embargo, tenía que cumplir con lo prometido para así abandonar la prisión en penumbras. Aunque fue algo complicado cargar y teclear esa máquina teniendo un brazo dañado, Cortex pudo por fin que estuviera lista para funcionar pero había un problema.

―Crash ―lo llamó sonando algo nervioso―, para tele-transportarnos, tendrás que… agarrarme del brazo.

Para tranquilidad del científico, el chico se fue acercando poco a poco, aunque le vino a la mente los recuerdos de ese extraño sueño que tuvo. Pero esta vez el mutante no estuvo a una distancia peligrosa, sino que solamente apoyó una mano a uno de sus hombros. A pesar de estar incómodo con el bicho cerca, él trató de terminar de una vez con este asunto y presionó el botón para comenzar el viaje. En el último instante, al marsupial le dio miedo y abrazó al doctor con todas sus fuerzas. Semejante espectáculo apareció frente a los ojos de Coco y N. Gin, mientras que estos discutían sobre cómo sacar a esos dos que se habían caído.

―¡Ya suéltame, marsupial! ―gritó Neo, luego de darse cuenta de las caras de esos dos y del contacto físico que no esperaba.

―Hermano mayor, ¿estás bien? ―quiso saber la chica ya que no sabía cómo fue que él se atrevió a refugiarse al lado de su enemigo de toda la vida. Él por su parte asintió apenas y se alejó del viejo para estar al lado de su pariente, un poco apenado por lo que pasó recién.

Mientras tanto, el amarillento rompió el silencio que había entre ellos, anunciando con entusiasmo que encontró un cristal y que el transportador estaba listo para usarlo. Él se reprimió justo a tiempo antes de expresar lo feliz que estaba por dejar la maldita isla N. Sanity y comentó por lo bajo los golpes que se había dado. En cuanto a esto último, los demás notaron que el supuesto brazo quebrado no parecía tan supuesto y fue la rubia quien se ofreció a tratar de curarlo, preguntándose ella misma por qué diablos era tan amable. Desde luego que el hombre no aceptó quedarse ni un segundo extra junto a los Bandicoot, antes de que ellos le rompan otra parte de su cuerpo, y fue por eso que hizo funcionar el aparato llevándose consigo a su colega.

Los dos científicos desaparecieron ante la vista de los anaranjados, quienes se sorprendieron por el semejante apuro que tenía el barbón por llegar a su casa, y luego ellos volvieron a la suya. Ni siquiera se despidieron aunque parecía que el almirante quería quedarse un poco más por la cara de preocupado que tenía, antes de irse de repente y sin previo aviso. Por otro lado, esos dos genios del mal llegaron al barco de guerra pero no todo fue paz ya que el de la N en la frente empezó a gritar de dolor, exigiendo un médico para su brazo roto. Al parecer, él se la aguantó para no ser atendido por los animalejos, sin embargo el doctor de la nave era uno de tantos rinocerontes marineros que rondaban por ahí.

Después de acompañar al paciente a la enfermería, soportando sus quejas exageradas, el cyborg quiso darse a la fuga porque ahora era el problema del mutante conocedor de medicina y fue así que se salió con la suya. Horas más tarde se conoció el resultado: no se rompió ningún hueso, con lo que los lloriqueos sólo fueron por gusto pero dolorosos para quien lo escuchara. Analgésicos en su mayoría fueron recetados para este sujeto quien ni siquiera intentó pagarlos, aprovechándose de su posición de líder de grupo. Mientras reposaba en su camilla, él pensaba que aún le quedaban más encuentros con el anaranjado.

* * *

Quiero más de sus preciados reviews. (Las consecuencias de ser fan de N. Gin)


	9. El nuevo plan malvado

Buenas. Últimamente estoy con un bloqueo terrible y encima el calor no ayuda, así que el capítulo nuevo puede que no sea tan bueno.

Antes que nada, las respuestas a los reviews:

NyaNeko: en cuanto a tu pregunta, no me gusta mucho los roles definidos así que lo dejamos en un "no sé".

AR-Chan: qué bueno que te guste el fic. Actualizaré lo antes posible.

Lazybutt: no pienso dejarlo, aunque las cosas estén difíciles.

sachaminimiau: no hay tiempo límite para un comentario. Lo importante es que comentes.

mariluu: si parece que me acostumbré es porque supongo que es eso lo que quieren leer, ¿no? Veré si para la próxima haya más participación de Nina y Crunch.

Ahora vayamos a lo importante: ¡a leer!

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**El nuevo plan malvado**

A pesar de que en realidad Cortex no se había roto el brazo luego de caer accidentalmente por un agujero, los golpes que se había dado allí sí le dolían mucho. Fue por eso que terminó con su brazo vendado e inmovilizado y, a pesar de eso, él volvió como pudo a su laboratorio que tenía como hogar. Una vez en casa, se encontró con su amada sobrina y le fue comentando por todo lo que pasó, con una notable dosis de exageración. Ahora fue el turno en que a ella por poco se le estallaran los oídos de tanto escuchar a su allegado y vio cómo madame Amberley no se había equivocado en llamarlo _llorón_. En el momento en que pensaba que no resistiría más, se tapó las orejas y se alejó de allí tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían.

Él por su parte, no se esperaba semejante reacción por parte de su pariente pero no creyó en que fue simplemente por su culpa. Por eso Neo fue en busca de otro idiota para que pudiera escuchar de sus quejas pero, al no hallar a nadie en aquel gran edificio metálico y de curiosa forma, se sintió muy solo y se tiró en el sillón de su living. ¿Cómo sus colegas y secuaces se atrevieron a abandonarlo en su estado tan _terrible_? Esto no se iba a quedar así, con lo que se guardó sus lamentos y exigencias para la próxima sesión de la terapia.

Dicho encuentro fue al día siguiente y el barbón ya tenía un nuevo plan en mente, algo que cambiaría las cosas para muchos. Luego de un pequeño sorteo en el cual se definirían quienes serían los que acompañarían al amarillento en su reunión con el bandicut, N. Tropy y N. Gin fueron los _afortunados_ que ocuparían ese puesto de guardaespaldas. Nitrus Brio se salvó en esta ocasión y comentó con cierta felicidad que aprovecharía ese día para hacer lo que se le viniera en gana. El azulado y el grisáceo miraron con odio como el de los tornillos se marchaba contento fuera del laboratorio y luego ambos caminaron con pesadez siguiendo al moreno, quien les estaba apurando para que no llegaran tarde.

El viaje en el dirigible fue algo de lo más aburrido para estos acompañantes que se quedaron en los asientos esperando a que llegaran de una vez a destino. Mientras tanto, a pesar de no contar con uno de sus brazos, el de la N en la frente se las ingeniaba para conducir la nave, e incluso se lo veía extrañamente contento. Su buen humor hizo que sus colegas se imaginaran que se animaría a silbar una canción, tal como lo hizo el ratón más famoso del mundo en su primera aparición. Por suerte, eso no sucedió y el experto en robótica y el maestro del tiempo se rompían la cabeza tratando de encontrar la razón de esta repentina felicidad que parecía sospechosa.

―Pronto ese roedor me las pagará todas juntas ―soltó el conductor para sí mismo entre risas siniestras, olvidándose que atrás estaban sus compañeros de equipo.

Ninguno de estos dos se atrevió a preguntarle cómo diablos lo hará; quizá se lo esté guardando para la terapia. Fue así que los científicos sólo se limitaron a poner su mejor cara de confundidos hasta que su líder les anunció a los cuatro vientos que habían llegado. Una vez en las calles de la ciudad, los tres marcharon por unas cuadras que por fortuna casi parecía un desierto al no haber gente que se les quedara mirando raro. Por fin dieron con el buscado edificio y sin tardar entraron. Por medio de la secretaria, se enteraron que los Roo ya estaban atendiendo desde temprano, así que sólo les restaba esperar a que sea la hora indicada.

―Espero que no se te haya ocurrido ninguna locura que nos afecte ―comentó con cierta aspereza el de los relojes al paciente. Este último por su parte, río por lo bajo y le respondió:

―Quédate tranquilo. Lo tengo todo planeado.

Eso no fue muy tranquilizador y, cuando el más alto de ellos quiso seguir con sus amenazas, los Bandicoot llegaron a la sala. Fue así porque sólo estaban los hermanos, sin la presencia de la máscara parlante. Parece que ese pequeño detalle le fue _como_ _anillo al dedo_ al calvo.

―Hola ―dijeron apenas levantando la voz los mutantes que podían hablar, mientras que el otro saludó con la mano junto con su característica sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Los seis no tuvieron que esperar mucho y, luego de un incómodo silencio que parecía interminable, la asistente del grupo de psicólogos les indicó que ya podían entrar. Los evolucionados fueron los primeros en ingresar a la sala y seguido pasaron los villanos. El doctor y su asistente se encontraban detrás de un amplio escritorio, pero al saber de sus pacientes de turno, caminaron hacia donde estaban las sillas en círculo. Luego de un frío saludo hacia los profesionales, todos ellos se fueron a sentar, con una silla vacía que separaba los marsupiales de los humanos.

―Para comenzar esta sesión ―comenzó Rilla hablando con seguridad―, tendrán que contarnos qué fue lo que pasó en sus encuentros. Comenzaremos contigo, Crash.

Aquella fue una decisión algo rara ya que, por el hecho de que el susodicho no podía pronunciar palabra, el relato fue como un juego de _dígalo con mímica_. En síntesis, los antropomorfos resaltaron los aspectos positivos, dejándolos a ellos como los buenos en la historia y a cierto cejudo como no muy entusiasmado con la tregua. A pesar de que al principio los peludos contaron tal como fue lo sucedido, hubo ocasiones en que le agregaron una pizca de falta a la verdad para hacerse notar como santos. Como era el turno de ellos de hablar, el canguro le impidió muchas veces replicar al involucrado, de modo que no pudo defenderse en el momento.

―¡Todo eso es mentira! ―puso el grito en el cielo Neo una vez que le fue cedida la palabra.

―Bueno, entonces, ¿qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?

―Ese mamífero se está aprovechando de toda esta situación, como siempre, para vengarse de mí de una manera… discreta ―acusó mientras le apuntaba con un dedo―. Me hizo morir de calor, casi me comen los peces, me obligó a subirme a un gigantesco árbol y que luego me caí de este. Por su culpa estoy así de lastimado y todo parece indicar que me quiere ver muerto, no sin antes sufrir como un esclavo.

Luego de escuchar el exagerado discurso en el que casi el orador rompía a llorar, el psiquiatra y el híbrido iniciaron una conversación en privado antes de que los animales se defendieran y comenzaran con una discusión que no se sabía cómo terminaría. El resultado de esa charla fue que curiosamente estuvieron del lado del quejón ya que este les insinuó que presentaría una demanda si continuaban las incursiones hacia N. Sanity. El pacto fue el siguiente: ahora era el turno del anaranjado, más un acompañante, en ir al laboratorio del iceberg. Hasta ahí, todo bien, pero se armó semejante revuelo cuando el Roo dijo esto:

―No sólo irán como simples invitados, sino que deben hacer que Cortex se sienta bien.

―¿O sea que tenemos que ser sus sirvientes? ―preguntó a voz en grito la rubia, poniéndose de pie de un salto y totalmente hecha una furia―. ¿Y encima gratis? ¡No lo permitiré!

―No ―le contestó el medio gorila, haciéndole gestos para que _bajara un cambio_―. Eso ya sería algo extremo. Lo que buscamos es que traten de ayudarlo, en compensación por el daño que le hicieron.

―Pero nosotros no tuvimos la culpa de que él sea tan torpe ―agregó el fortachón, salvaguardando a su familia―. Él debía tener más cuidado, en especial, siendo un viejo.

Antes de que el amarillento empezara a discutir para no permitir tamaña acusación, el de los ojos en espiral ordenó a su traductor que callara a los presentes a los gritos. Luego el combinado comenzó a hablarles tranquilamente sobre algunas consideraciones: que todos merecían una oportunidad, que ya no debía haber más rencores, y que no debían echarle la culpa a Neo por no tener sesos como para dedicarse a otra cosa. Después este salió con que los Bandicoot debían demostrar cierto respeto al N Team ya que, si no fuera por ellos, no existirían, y demás cosas que le hacían ver el otro punto de vista. A regañadientes, los mutantes se dejaron convencer, pero siempre guardarían algo de desconfianza.

Fue así que una vez más siguieron las indicaciones que expresó como pudo el extraño psicólogo, aunque sentían en el fondo que todo esto terminaría mal, tarde o temprano. Los más afectados en todo esto salieron por la puerta con una expresión devastadora en sus caras, mientras que los demás tampoco parecían estar bien. Eso fue lo que aparentaba Cortex, quien explotaría de felicidad una vez que estuviera a bordo de su nave, ya que su nuevo plan estaba a pocos pasos de concretarse: tener a Crash como su esclavo personal.

Ahora que los colegas del casi calvo estaban al tanto de la extraña forma de venganza, estos aún no sabían cómo se iba a dar ya que, tal vez el anaranjado se las ingeniaría para hacer que todo saliera mal. Había muchos factores que arruinarían el loco plan y eso mismo fue lo que le explicaba Nefarious durante el regreso a casa, pero el médico parecía optimista y lo calló diciéndole que tuviera algo de esperanza para la oportunidad de sus vidas. Lo mejor que podía hacer el de la barba oriental era desaparecer por un tiempo, hasta que pasara el _huracán_ que vendría a ser el gran problema que de seguro surgirá con todo esto.

―Escucha, Neo ―dijo el maestro del tiempo, una vez que llegaron a la guarida helada y mientras que bajaban las empinadas escaleras―. Estaré ausente por un par de semanas.

―¿Es en serio? Es una verdadera lástima ―sonó eso último con cierto sarcasmo―. Te perderás cómo ese marsupial se rebajará para obedecerme en lo que sea.

―Será el acontecimiento del siglo y no estaré ahí ―le respondió fingiendo estar angustiado―, y todo porque N. Trance quiere que le devuelva el favor aunque ya se desquitó un poco mientras competíamos en las carreras del emperador Velo XXVII.

―Mándale mis saludos al huevo podrido ―terminó la conversación con eso y fue a encerrarse en su cuarto para planear bien en lo que le hará a su pobre enemigo.

Para la suerte del medio pelón, los días pasaron rápido y en sólo unas horas contaría con la presencia de los visitantes obligados. Además, parecía que nada arruinaba su buen ánimo, ni siquiera la idea de que su pesadilla se volviera realidad al tenerlo al bicho sonriente aún más cerca. Aquello sólo se trató de un simple sueño que nada tendría que ver con la realidad, así que fue borrado de sus pensamientos por completo. Faltaba muy poco para estar frente a frente con sus adversarios, y se aseguró que su brazo lesionado se viera a simple vista.

Otra persona que no estaría allí para ver lo imposible fue Nina, quien hacía varios días que había retomado sus clases en la Academia. Su ausencia se notaba con facilidad y fue por eso que casi el laboratorio del iceberg quedó deshabitado. Eso fue un problema para el anfitrión, ya que no tenía a nadie quien estaría de su lado en caso de que los evolucionados se rebelaran. Podría llamarlo a su secuaz Dingodile, pero se tardaría en llegar porque vivía un poco lejos en la paz de su cabaña reconstruida. Por otro lado, estaba su leal creación Tiny Tiger, sin embargo, él no sabía dónde estaba ya que este se fue en busca de trabajo.

Por medio de una llamada, supo que Brio se había excedido con su plan de aprovechar el día, yendo a una fiesta algo descontrolada, así que fue un milagro que tuviera fuerzas para contestar el teléfono. Luego de insultarlo, el mejor alumno de la escuela de medicina malvada se dio cuenta que las opciones se estaban agotando, así que recurrió al conductor del _buggy de la muerte_. Sin embargo las cosas no fueron así de fáciles: la llegada del cyborg se demoraría un poco ya que estaba a mitad de un negocio de armas militares, con lo que el viejo tendría que esperar y eso es algo que lo ponía aún más de mal humor.

Finalmente el timbre de la puerta sonó y, por medio de una pantalla que mostraba a quien se encontrara afuera, este pudo ver que se trataba de los anaranjados. Esto era así porque aquellos eran ni más ni menos que Crash y Coco, bajo la mira de las cámaras con láseres rojos. Esta vez Cortex abrió la gruesa puerta de dos hojas sin ninguna complicación y dejó pasar a los mutantes que se estaban literalmente congelando, pese a que estaban bien abrigados. Luego de un seco saludo, él señaló el perchero y sus visitantes dejaron sus abrigos con movimientos torpes ya que el frío les había entrado hasta el alma. Por fortuna, adentro del lugar estaba calefaccionado y en seguida los Bandicoot recuperaron el color.

―Parece que afuera hay un clima terrible ―inició el humano la conversación, ganándose una mirada de furia por parte de la chica rubia, quien se quitaba la nieve que tenía encima.

―Terminemos con esto de una vez. Quiero volver a casa ―gruñó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

―Hola ―dijo N. Gin con cierta timidez cuando se apareció.

―Ya era hora de que vinieras. Lleva a la gruñona a la cocina y preparen algo para comer. ¡Ya!

Ninguno de los dos se movió al escuchar esa orden un tanto extraña, con lo que el viejo insistió y comenzó a empujar por la espada al cyborg fuera del living. Por su parte, la chica se alejó de su hermano sintiéndose intranquila aunque sabía que él estaría completando un cuestionario que le había dejado el psicólogo junto con el dueño de casa. A ella no le gustaba recibir órdenes, ella era quien las daba, así que no veía la hora de volver a estar cerca de su pariente. Mientras que recorría los estrechos y oscuros pasillos metálicos a pasos atrás de ese personaje asimétrico, la adolescente recordó aquella vez en que su intervención para rescatar al silencioso la llevó a quedarse paralizada durante horas. Por eso no le gustaba el Iceberg Lab; le traía malos recuerdos, y quería salir de ahí para nunca más volver.

Finalmente, ellos dos llegaron a lo que parecía ser una cocina, pero el metal reciclado que formaba parte de todas las cosas hacía ver el lugar como otra cosa. Sin embargo, el sitio era espacioso y contaba con muchos elementos, como si fuera propiedad de un reconocido chef. Como el del misil prefirió que la invitada ayudara poco y nada, le sugirió que prendiera el televisor para que se entretuviera un rato. Encontrándose durante el zapping con el canal del clina, se enteraron que una ola polar estaba justo donde estaban; motivo por el cual la chica soltó maldiciones hacia el genio que se ocurrió poner su guarida en la Antártida. La noticia la aterrorizó y más aún cuando la señal del satélite se cortó, con lo que no valía la pena que la tv estuviera encendida, así que la apagó.

―No puedo creer que esto nos esté pasando ―comentó la marsupial un poco enfadada, mientras se sentaba a la mesa y posó sus ojos sobre esta―. Trabajar para Cortex es un asco. Es una verdadera injusticia.

―Tal vez es sólo por poco tiempo.

―Eso espero ―respondió en voz baja y luego levantó la vista hacia el cocinero, quien recién ahora se dio cuenta que él estaba algo cambiado: volvió a tener el pelo anaranjado y su piel no estaba tan grisácea. No sabía qué era lo que le pasaba pero se levantó de su asiento para ver en qué cosa el otro estaba tan ocupado―. ¿Necesitas una mano?

El científico asintió apenas y le pidió que buscara los condimentos. Luego de eso y de verificar que la comida no estaría envenenada, la de ojos verdes se distrajo observando las cosas que había en los estantes. No había nada peligroso salvo por un curioso libro de cocina con un particular nombre en su portada: _Cómo cocinar marsupiales_. Ella se encargó de que el pelirrojo no la estuviera viendo mirar con horror cada página que leía y rápidamente lo puso donde estaba sin hacer el menor ruido. Una sola pregunta daba vueltas por su mente y ella se aterrorizó aún más cuando el accidentado le preguntó si se quedarían a cenar:

"¿Acaso quieren comernos?"

* * *

Acuérdense de los comentarios para que puedan alegrarme la vida.


	10. Coco lo arruina todo, otra vez

¿Qué hay?

Por fin llegué a los diez capítulos. Costó pero, como dijo Homero Simpson, "escribir es difícil".

Gracias por sus reviews.

NyaNeko: Nunca dije que lo abandonaría, sólo dije que se me hace difícil.

NMLS: ¿y si pondrías más palabras en el comentario para la próxima?

Ahora al capítulo:

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**Coco lo arruina todo, otra vez**

Con todo el esfuerzo posible para escabullirse de la cocina sin que nadie lo notara, Coco estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral de la puerta y luego se había decidido por correr con todas sus fuerzas, llevándose a su hermano a cuestas, si era necesario. Luego de encontrarse con el libro de recetas en donde los bandicuts eran los platillos principales, la muchacha quedó en un estado de shock y lo que más quería era alejarse todo lo posible de esos científicos locos. Que se vaya al mismísimo diablo lo de la tregua y la maldita terapia; ella no iba a permitir ni en sueños formar parte de un guisado o lo que fuere. Sin embargo, su huida fue interrumpida cuando N. Gin le pidió que le ayudara a servir la comida.

La rubia se guardó en su interior todo su temor, su nerviosismo, y su enfado para poner su mejor sonrisa para llevar los platos y servilletas de papel. Ni bien tendría su oportunidad, agarraría el brazo de Crash para sacarlo y nunca más volver a esa isla de locos carnívoros. Una vez en el living, nada raro ocurría: _padre e hijo_ estaban completando unos formularios con ridículas preguntas, aunque el viejo se quejaba una y otra vez por la horrible caligrafía del muchacho. En cuanto el moreno vio a su colega de equipo, se quejó por su tardanza aunque al instante sonrió, como al encontrar un cristal, cuando vio cómo la pizza se apoyaba sobre la mesa ratona.

Sin importar que la mesa aún no estaba preparada, Neo se llevó una porción a la boca, pero la única chica de ahí interrumpió el almuerzo porque quería hablar a solas con su pariente. Con la boca llena, el tirando a pelón protestó recordándole que no debía haber secretos entre ellos y la obligó a decir lo que tenía pensado frente a todos. Por supuesto ella se negó, ya sea porque no quería hacerlo y porque pensaba que no tenía que obedecer a alguien tan maleducado, aunque sí soportaba los eructos de su familiar. Su decisión era firme y fue así que intentó arrastrar al no hablante aun con una rebanada de pizza en su mano. Por su parte, el barbón reaccionó tironeando al bicho en dirección contraria.

―¿Por qué no lo dejas en paz? ―preguntó el médico ya un poco enfurecido mientras que ambos seguían tratando al mutante como una muñeca de trapo.

―Quiero protegerlo ―gritó ella, jalando todavía más fuerte―. Ya sé de tu nuevo plan.

―Mi, ¿qué? ―respondió viéndose sorprendido y un poco ofendido al mismo tiempo, que soltó el brazo del anaranjado pensando en lo poco que duró la esclavitud.

―Ya vi el libro. Ustedes piensan comernos. ¿No es así? ―espetó poniendo las manos a la cadera. Como respuesta a su pregunta, los demás se vieron las caras y estallaron en risas.

―¿Cómo creíste que _ese_ era mi plan diabólico? ¿Comerlos? ¡Por favor! Si ustedes son unos errores de la naturaleza. Me pondría enfermo o peor si lograra tal cosa.

―¡Se acabó! ―volvió a vociferar, pateando el suelo con bronca―. No puedo confiar en ustedes, humanos, ni en un millón de años. ¡Ya nos vamos, hermano mayor!

Pero el susodicho no compartía la misma opinión y se volvió a acomodar en el sillón para probar de una buena vez la comida, ya que se moría de hambre. Esto hizo enfurecer a la blonda, quien veía que él no necesitaría más de su ayuda, y se alejó de ellos en dirección hacia la entrada. El cyborg, quien había observado el peculiar espectáculo sin intervenir, quiso ir tras la marsupial ya que sería peligroso si ella salía con la tormenta que pronto vendría. Sin embargo, el líder del N Team no se lo permitió y él volvió a su asiento pensando en que la adolescente no sería tan idiota como para salir al frío polar. Dejando de lado el mal sabor de boca que causó la de las zapatillas rosas, los dos científicos y el evolucionado pudieron comer en paz mientras miraban la _caja boba_.

―Espero que esa chica no esté curioseando mis cosas. Ve a ver qué está haciendo, N. Gin.

Fue así que después de media hora en que vieron por última vez a la fémina, ya comenzaron a preocuparse los demás. Tras su paso por el puesto de vigilancia, el cyborg les avisó alarmado a los flojos de Neo y Crash que Coco había salido sin más por la puerta principal. A eso también comentó sobre la tormenta explicando que aquel que intentara salir, se congelaría en segundos. El anaranjado fue el primero en horrorizarse, y con toda razón. Al instante, él se arrepintió por no haberla seguido y así evitar que hiciera esa estupidez. Pero no debía pensar más y salió a toda velocidad hacia la puerta. Los hombres intentaron alcanzarlo, aunque no tenían la agilidad del chico, aunque aprovecharon el momento en que el Bandicoot se ponía el abrigo para detenerlo.

―Espera un poco, torpe marsupial ―gritó el casi calvo, sujetando al mutante del brazo―. Vayamos mejor en mi auto. La encontraremos más rápido. Ven por aquí.

El adolescente estuvo de acuerdo con la idea y, yendo por un camino distinto, los tres llegaron hasta a un gran garaje. El de ojos verdes reconoció allí los karts que usó el barbudo y sus tres autos con los que corrió en las carreras de Von Clutch, entre otros objetos peligrosos que estaban fijos en las paredes. Entre el mar de malos recuerdos, él vio algo nuevo: un vehículo especial para nieve, con orugas en lugar de ruedas, y con prisa el del misil en la cabeza se colocó tras el volante. El animal se fue al asiento trasero y Cortex quedó como copiloto, y luego de que la cortina galvanizada se abriera, el grupo inició su búsqueda bajo una intensa nevada. En primer lugar, fueron hacia donde paraba el bote de los nativos, pero no había ni chica ni embarcación. Luego donde estaban las hélices. Ni rastro alguno.

―Vayamos hacia la cueva ―ordenó el amarillento―. Quizá fue a refugiarse en ese lugar.

El vehículo se movía a veces como si pasara por mil baches y el limpiaparabrisas funcionaba sin parar. Las malas condiciones climáticas llevaban a pensar que no encontrarían a salvo a la rubia y que tal vez ya fue escondida por un montón de nieve. El adicto a las wumpas miraba con desesperación por ambas ventanillas, y la semejante inquietud obligó al viejo a decirle que se calmara un poco. Al saber que la máquina contaba con un rastreador de calor, el bicho se tranquilizó aunque no mucho. Luego de cruzar por un puente metálico, por fin estaban llegando a la cueva y, al avanzar varios metros adentro, el más joven abrió la puerta y llamó a los gritos a su hermana en su idioma inentendible.

El cabezón después se sumó a los gritos, esforzándose en llamar a la desaparecida por su nombre y no con algún otro apodo. Ellos no lograron nada con eso, dándose cuenta que cerca de ahí ella no estaba, y volvieron rápido a la calidez del auto ya sea por el frío que hacía y también porque despertaron a los murciélagos que venían a atacarlos. Las orugas siguieron con su marcha, a veces yendo un poco más lento para no caer hacia el abismo, y mientras que N. Gin conducía por senderos peligrosos, el teléfono del médico sonó. Al atender la llamada, él no entendía lo que el otro le decía, así que le pidió que mandara un texto. Al minuto después, ya sabía de las novedades: encontraron a Coco.

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en la cara del animalejo pero se desvaneció en milésimas de segundo cuando escuchó que fue Dingodile quien la encontró. De nuevo, él se puso inquieto, esperando con impaciencia salir de la cueva y dar con la cabaña del híbrido. Como él sabía el camino, quería llegar a pie hasta ese lugar, pero no pudo concretar su plan ya que esta vez las puertas tenían seguro. Con poca paciencia, el del curioso peinado le iba explicando que no debía preocuparse y que se dejara de saltar, sino darían media vuelta para nunca ir con la fugitiva. El joven captó el mensaje y difícilmente se quedó quieto, aunque se preparaba para reaccionar con violencia si ese medio reptil se atrevía a tocarle un solo pelo a su única pariente.

A pasos de la salida de la caverna, estaba la guarida del _mixture_ que, por fuera, parecía una cabaña común y corriente. La chimenea torcida no paraba de echar humo y se veía que en las ventanas circulares había unas blancas cortinas. Realmente, la vivienda no se parecía en nada al laboratorio del iceberg, y no daba a conocer que un villano vivía ahí. Con prisa, los tres subieron los escalones del porche y el dueño de casa abrió la puerta para dejarlos entrar. La reconstrucción del hogar, luego de que fue bombardeada por una bola gigante de nieve creada por accidente por Crash y Cortex, fue bueno porque había más espacio. Mientras que el amarillento se ponía frente a la chimenea, el perro-saurio fue relatando cómo dio con Coco.

Por su parte, ella estaba dormida en un sillón, cubierta con una gruesa manta, y su hermano fue de inmediato a su lado. Dingodile comentó que la encontró tirada en el suelo nevado mientras hacía su recolección de leña de rutina. Admitió que, por un momento, se le cruzó la idea de dejarla ahí, como parte de su venganza contra el bandicut que lo dejaba siempre en ridículo. Aun no sabía por qué, pero cambió de planes esperando no arrepentirse luego y se la llevó a su casa. Además agregó que si ella ya estaba muerta, tendría algo de carne para los duros días del invierno. Fue allí donde el marsupial le dedicó una mirada furiosa, aunque luego fue suplicante para pedirle a Neo, ya que tanto decía que era médico, que viera cómo se encontraba la chica.

―Tiene fiebre. Será mejor darle algún medicamento y, cuanto más antes, mejor.

Luego ordenó su traslado al Iceberg Lab, así que fueron el Bandicoot y Gin quienes envolvieron a la paciente con la manta obligatoriamente prestada y se la llevaron hacia el auto. Mientras tanto, el de la N en la frente se veía muy pensativo y preocupado, tan ensimismado en sus cavilaciones que ni atinó a agradecerle a su secuaz. La vuelta al laboratorio no tomó mucho tiempo y, con rapidez, dejaron a la _bolsa de papas_ que descansara en el sillón del living. El de cabello negro fue y volvió como un autómata a buscar la droga adecuada y, aprovechando un breve momento de lucidez de la muchacha, le convenció para que se la tomara.

Comentándole al de peinado punk que pronto mejorará su pariente y luego de haberle pedido a su _mano derecha_ que preparara un caldo para la enferma, él se alejó de estos arrastrando los pies y no se supo nada de éste por horas. Tiempo después, la condición de mutante hizo que la joven se recuperara más rápido, aunque aún debía de descansar. En las ocasiones en las que ella se despertaba, le confesó a su hermano que lamentaba irse hacia su casi encuentro con la muerte y resolvió que, porque la habían salvado, quizá les daría una oportunidad a los villanos. Él sonrió al escuchar eso y, tan de buen humor lo puso esto, que quiso darle las buenas nuevas al científico afligido. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que al que buscaba no lo vio por mucho tiempo y fue por eso que recurrió a alguien cercano.

―¿Qué sucede, Crash? ―preguntó el cyborg después de que el otro llamara su atención, impidiéndole que siguiera mirando su teléfono móvil. Ante esa pregunta, el bicho respondió con gestos e imitaciones―. ¿Acaso quieres saber dónde está Cortex?

El anaranjado asintió unas cuantas veces con entusiasmo pero aquel raro humano no sabía dónde rayos se escondió su jefe. Antes de que el particular visitante recorriera hasta el último rincón del edificio buscando, el ex alumno de la Academia del Mal se encargó de resolver el misterio, pidiéndole de antemano al sonriente que no se metiera en problemas. Al rato volvió con la respuesta: el viejo no estaba en ninguna parte de la residencia aunque supo que alguien recientemente se teletransportó al Moulin Cortex; era obvio que era él. Al parecer, el barbudo quería algo que lo reanimara, y como el de los guantes de motociclista no entendió mucho, ya iba dirigiéndose como si nada hacia la máquina transportadora.

―No, Crash. No puedes ir allí ―exclamó en voz alta N. Gin, con lo que el otro dio media vuelta para saber por qué, poniendo _ojos de cachorro_―. No te dejarán entrar.

El bandicut seguía aun sin entender y se preguntaba a qué clase de lugar se había ido el otro, entre otras preguntas, y como se decidió en escaparse sin que nadie se diera cuenta, volvió al lado de su hermana esperando el momento justo. Como el cyborg no podía quedarse todo el tiempo vigilando, luego de volver del baño, se dio cuenta de que el no hablante se borró de la escena. Fue inútil buscarlo en la cocina y cerca de ahí cuando sabía bien que el animalejo se fue a buscar a Neo. Pensándolo mejor, el problema no era tan grave y lo único que iba a pasar era que el chico perdiera su inocencia, así que sostuvo que era más importante cuidar a la que sufrió un golpe de frío.

Años teletransportándose a través del tiempo y del espacio, hizo que el marsupial supiera manejar a la perfección la plataforma transportadora, así que sin más, apareció en un lugar que nunca había estado. Parecía que estaba en una casa grande, bien decorada, y nada que ver con la rusticidad de su cabaña. Sin embargo, las cosas no iban como lo esperaba ya que no vio a sus alrededores lo que venía a buscar, pero sí a una joven humana que se horrorizó al verlo. La chica comenzó a gritar pidiendo ayuda y eso hizo que el mutante saliera corriendo hacia quien sabe dónde. Cuando miró hacia atrás, un hombre robusto, vestido de negro, quería atraparlo aunque eso jamás sucedería porque no se comparaba con otras cosas peores que lo persiguieron a lo largo de su vida.

Luego de asegurarse de que perdió al guardia, el anaranjado entró a una gran sala casi a oscuras, perfecto para esconderse. Al fondo de la escena, había numerosas mesas ocupadas con algunas personas y estos observaban con detenimiento algo que ocurría en el escenario. No le prestó mucha atención a lo que pasaba ahí porque tenía una misión por cumplir y escapar de la seguridad al mismo tiempo. El de ojos verdes aun no sabía bien en donde estaba y, al mover la vista hacia un costado, vio que estaba ahí lo que estaba buscando. Se acercó hacia éste, quien estaba sentado a la barra y aún se veía desanimado. Cuando llegó a su lado, el viejo todavía no notó su presencia y estaba mirando fijamente al contenido de la copa que tenía en su mano.

―Me parece que te he visto antes ―dijo de forma atropellada luego de que el sonriente le llamara la atención palmoteándole un hombro―, pero no recuerdo dónde. Siéntate.

En ese instante, el pulgoso pensó que aquel hombre estaba loco, más que de costumbre, o que simplemente, estaba bromeando. A pesar de que se sintió un poco raro por el hecho de que no lo reconocía, era mejor encontrarlo con ese humor que con la amargura de siempre, hasta le pidió un trago. El hijo de la dueña del lugar tenía un acceso más que vip y, por eso, el barman siguió las órdenes aunque no muy seguido atendían a mutantes. El de pelo naranja puso las caras más raras al darle un sorbo a su bebida y le sabía más feo que comerse la cera de su oreja. Por eso lo dejó a un costado y, pese a que le caía bien el _nuevo_ Neo, trató de hacerle saber quién era realmente. Luego de unos intentos, que llevaron al cantinero a casi partirse de la risa, el científico recordó todo de inmediato y volvió su tortura.

―¿Tenías que seguirme hasta aquí? ―preguntó con desánimo, aunque como no esperaba una respuesta, él siguió hablando―. Tenías que quedarte a cuidar a tu hermana. Creo que ella tiene razón: llamaré a ese engendro que tenemos por psicólogo y le diré que la terapia se acabó. Me siento culpable por lo que pasó y, si no la encontráramos con vida, de seguro que me matarías sin piedad.

El oyente lo miró con compasión y trató de decirle que eso jamás lo haría. Como el otro no entendía nada, se lo escribió en una servilleta y se la dio.

―Gracias, Crash... Esto no lo digo con frecuencia, pero te quiero…

* * *

¿Creen que se me fue la mano con eso último? Cualquier cosa, lo edito.

Háganmelo saber por reviews.


	11. ¿De qué me perdí?

Buenas. Son libres de insultarme por esta gran ausencia. Pasen por reviews así lo ven todos.

Dejando esto de lado, gracias por dejarme sus reviews que realmente me sirven de mucho, ya sea para saber cómo reaccionaron ante semejante locura, y también para alegrarme la vida; en verdad que sí necesito reír más a menudo.

Espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo:

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

**¿De qué me perdí?**

Cierta chica de piel azulada no sabía cómo reaccionar cuando se enteró que su escuela, la Academia de madame Amberley, cerraría sus puertas por días debido al fallido experimento de uno de los alumnos. A pesar de que por sí el lugar contaba con varios peligros para darle un toque de emoción a las grises vidas de los chicos que se pasaban ahí días y días, saber que todo olería terriblemente mal por una broma con una súper bomba apestosa, hizo que la rolliza directora tomara esa drástica decisión. Lejos de saltar de alegría tal como hizo todo el alumnado al saber que no tendrían clases, Nina Cortex permaneció estática puesto que le estaban sacando las tierras en las que gobernaba: ella era la reina en su curso. Pero la felicidad no duró mucho para nadie, ya que los maestros mandaron tarea para casa.

La mayoría de los seres que frecuentaban por la gran escuela salieron ilesos y se salvaguardaban de los químicos dañinos convertidos en vapor en las cercanías del portón principal. Algunos no fueron tan afortunados y los inconscientes fueron rescatados por un equipo especial, vestidos como para enfrentar una reacción nuclear. Como sabían que no podían quedar en la intemperie mientras limpiaban todo, la dirección ordenó que cada alumno llamara a que vengan por ellos. Mientras que la de las manos robóticas se hacía la idea de volver con su tío al frío laboratorio, sus amigas trataron de levantarle el ánimo diciéndole que organizarían una fiesta cuanto antes. Eso consiguió sacarle una sonrisa pero, al llamar a su tutor, él no respondía. Por eso llamó a N. Gin, pero él le decía que estaba ocupado en algo, aunque le enviaría a Nitrus Brio.

―Algo es algo ―dijo desanimada al final de su conversación y cortó la llamada en su móvil. Comenzó a quejarse―. Justo que quería que viniera, está ocupado en sus tonterías.

Sólo restaba esperar, algo a lo que a ella no le gustaba para nada, y, mientras tanto, se preguntaba por qué demonios su pariente no le contestó sus llamadas. Pasaron horas y fue aún más desagradable ver como los padres de sus compañeros venían de inmediato a rescatarlos mientras que ella refunfuñaba sentada en el pasto. Muchos se iban en helicópteros y demás artefactos voladores, aunque otros por medio de embarcaciones lujosas. Esto era así porque la condenada escuela estaba situada en una isla. Sin embargo, un sonido distinto a los motores se acercaba al lugar, una especie de aleteo y de algo grande. Por supuesto que eso llamó la atención de los que estaban reunidos en las afueras de los edificios, y comenzaron a mirar hacia todas direcciones. A lo lejos se veía algo que estaba volando en círculos y cada vez más se acercaba al suelo.

―¿Es un pájaro? ¿Es un avión? ¿Es Superman?―se preguntaban aquellos individuos, sonando como unos verdaderos idiotas.

―No, es Brio ―respondió la de dientes de conejo en voz baja, sorprendiéndose luego de que la directora también lo reconociera.

Fue así nomás que el científico llegó a suelo firme convertido en un gran pterodáctilo verde, que llevaba puesto su bata de laboratorio a medio destruir y sus característicos tornillos a los lados de su cabeza. Luego de unas felicitaciones por parte de la que tenía un monóculo, orgullosa de haber formado a un buen villano, la cyborg fue trepando hasta llegar al lomo de la ahora bestia, para asombro de los pocos alumnos que quedaban. Surgió un fuerte viento producto de los aleteos y con eso el monstruo se despegó del suelo alcanzando cada vez más altura. Aunque la pasajera se las arreglaba más o menos bien soportando el viaje, a ella le hubiera gustado más viajar en un vehículo como la gente normal, sin importar si era el dirigible de su tío o una de las naves voladoras de N. Gin.

Menos mal que era un día soleado y con un toque de calor porque, si no lo era, de seguro que pescaría una pulmonía con semejante vuelo de velocidad. Pero lo importante era que ya estaba a medio camino hacia el laboratorio del iceberg, sin embargo, el pelón decidió de antemano dar un giro inesperado y regresar a su casa. Nina, por supuesto, que empezó con sus reclamos pero la voz demasiado grave y extraña que tenía el bicho hizo que ella no le entendiera ni jota. Por fin llegaron a la guarida del químico: una casa de clase media alta, no muy grande, de dos plantas, pero en el medio de la nada. Sólo tenía de vecinos a unos cuantos árboles y debía serlo así puesto que sus experimentos llamarían la atención de cualquier ciudadano. Aterrizaron no precisamente como una pluma, y la adolescente se bajó lo más rápido que pudo.

―Gracias por traerme o lo que sea ―agradeció ella sonando no muy convencida en lo que dijo y entró a la casa ajena, porque ya sabía que al científico le tomaba cierto tiempo para volver a la normalidad y también porque había un tele-transportador dentro del edificio. Sin dar más vueltas, ya que había tenido un día estresante, oprimió unos cuantos botones para poder ir de una buena vez a su casa a descansar. No tenía ni idea de lo que le esperaba…

Luego de caminar por los pasillos metálicos apenas iluminados del laboratorio, la chica gótica fue directo hacia el living que, seguramente, pensaba que alguien debía estar allí. Al llegar a ese sitio, confirmó sus pensamientos: allí estaba el del misil en la cabeza perdiendo el tiempo viendo una película. ¿Eso fue lo que lo mantenía ocupado? La respuesta a eso era un _no_, puesto que él tenía compañía. Tardó unos instantes en reconocer a ese algo envuelto en frazadas como Coco Bandicoot y, por su parte, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver ahí parada a la sobrina de Neo. El pelirrojo también se vio atónito y, desde el sillón en que estaba sentado, algo cerca de la rubia, él la llamó con cierto entusiasmo para que los acompañara. La morena se acercó poco a poco, preguntándose cómo fue que llegó hasta acá la bicha esa.

—¿Acaso no tenías que estar en la academia? —le preguntó el experto en robots, aunque no de mala manera, una vez que ella se dejó caer en un sillón. La dientona fue explicando lo que pasó y sus oyentes arrugaron la cara imaginándose tener en frente a una cortina de humo apestoso. Como a ella le gustaba hacer sufrir de alguna manera a la intrusa por diversión, no omitió detalles desagradables e incluso los inventó, todo para lograr que la anaranjada se pusiera verde del asco. Continuaría con su labor de no ser por el pedido de detención por parte del doctor y, ella accedió a duras penas aunque le dio cierta lástima el que la marsupial pareciera que estaba enferma.

—¿Y por qué ella está aquí? ¿Es por la terapia? —interrogó la de piel azulada sin importarle si su pregunta sonaba algo grosera—. ¿De qué me perdí?

Ahora fue el turno del accidentado en explicar: el incidente sobre aquel libro de cocina, lo cual hizo que la estudiante se partiera de la risa; el rescate en la tormenta de nieve, con lo que ella trató a la blonda como una reverenda idiota, ganándose una mirada de odio por eso; el héroe inesperado, otro motivo de risa, y la depresión de Cortex, que fue a ahogar sus penas con alcohol. La historia de por sí parecía inverosímil a oídos de la de pelo oscuro y aún faltaban detalles qué no se explicaron, como por ejemplo, dónde estaba Crash con todo esto; la respuesta la impresionó. Otra más que saltó de su asiento fue la engripada, que recién ahora se enteró sobre el paradero de su hermano. Ambas chicas le gritaron a los cuatro vientos al de media cabeza metálica y él no sabía qué hacer para que se calmaran.

—Iré a buscarlo, no me importa lo mal que esté —decidió firmemente la de ojos verdes.

—¡No! Mejor voy yo —interfirió la otra, sonriendo con malicia—. Quiero ver su expresión en su rostro cuando lo encuentre viendo a todas esas mujeres. De seguro que se traumará.

—¡Basta! —gritó enojado N. Gin, tanto que salió un poco de fuego del misil en su cabeza. Esto llamó la atención de las dos adolescentes que se quedaron en silencio para que pueda escucharse una respiración profunda por parte del cyborg que buscaba calmarse—. Iré yo. Quédense aquí y no incendien nada.

No hubo protestas ni nada, y fue así que él se tele-transportó al Moulin Cortex en busca de esos dos personajes. Cuando apareció en un ambiente totalmente distinto al laboratorio, se alivió que el edificio aún seguía en pie ya que, al parecer, el Bandicoot no había hecho tanto desastre como se lo imaginaba. Semejante escándalo armaría la dueña del lugar y quizá la culpa recaería en él por no haber cuidado a esa bestia como se debe. Sin embargo, el escaso personal de seguridad estaba a las corridas; eso significaba que algo no estaba bien, posiblemente por cierto mutante de brutal energía, o quizá por un cliente pasado de copas. Rápidamente se encontró con una de tantas empleadas que lo reconoció como un socio de Neo y le comentó alarmada que había un animal suelto en las instalaciones. La descripción coincidía con la del anaranjado.

Como sabía que no se iba a poner a recorrer hasta el último rincón buscando, por razones obvias y por simple vagancia, él empezó primero en los salones, por donde se desarrollaban las funciones. Al principio no tuvo suerte, aunque debía admitir que el espectáculo mejoraba cada vez más. Se decidió a darse prisa, antes de que la clientela emprendiera la huida al ver a alguien que parecía disfrazado como para la noche de brujas. Sí, debió dejar su odiosa bata de laboratorio por ahí, antes de llegar al lugar, pero no serviría de nada ya que no podía ocultar las secuelas de su accidente. Dejando de pensar en esto, él se encontró con un salón casi a oscuras y, tratando de ser optimista, pensó que ahora tendría un poco más de suerte. Al acercarse a la barra, por fin dio con los fugitivos, pero las cosas parecían algo raras.

—Te quiero… —se oyeron esas palabras de la boca del barbudo, en dirección hacia el marsupial que estaba en el taburete contiguo. Tanto como el chico de ojos verdes como el pelirrojo se veían confundidos—. Te quiero pedir… que me lleves a casa.

—No te preocupes, Crash —interrumpió el cyborg, acercándose por fin a esos dos—. Te ayudaré a salir de aquí. Por lo que sé, te están buscando, y no para darte un premio.

Mientras iban llevando a un pesado ebrio que apenas podía mantenerse en pie, el temor volvió a la mente del evolucionado, más por su hermana que supuestamente se había quedado sola. Debía darse prisa aunque el moreno los estaba retrasando y las cosas se complicaron aún más cuando dos guardias dieron con ellos. Fue en ese momento que el científico de ojo robótico intervino diciéndoles que ya se iban y que se aseguraría de tenerlo al animalejo encadenado para que nunca volviera a este lugar. Finalmente los _gorilas_ los dejaron en paz, teniendo en cuenta que estaban tratando con conocidos del hijo de su jefa, para no acarrear más problemas. Parecía interminable el trayecto hacia el tele-transportador, y fue todo un desafío oprimir las teclas en esa estrecha habitación haciendo lo posible para que el amarillento se quedara quieto un rato.

Una vez ya en la guarida del jefe del N Team, toda la _carga_ fue a parar a manos del adolescente ya que el almirante sabía que él tenía más fuerza y así también estaba libre para indicarle en cuál cuarto había que ir. Ningún incidente ocurrió durante ese sendero, tal como se había imaginado el fabricante de robots, en el que quizá el mutante golpearía al viejo accidentalmente a propósito con cualquier cosa que se encontrara. Parecía ser que la terapia funcionaba de alguna manera, ya que esos dos no se agarraban a golpes, sino todo lo contrario. Tal vez más adelante, se olvidaría toda esta enemistad, a pasar por lo menos a tratarse como unos conocidos. Tratar de ser amigos después de todos estos años sería algo muy difícil de lograr, aunque la vida está llena de sorpresas.

Por fin dieron con la habitación de Cortex, y mientras que N. Gin prendía unas luces, Crash dejó al casi pelón con cuidado en la cama. El chico no sabía con exactitud qué le había pasado al cabezón como para que estuviera de esa forma, en la que no podía caminar bien y a veces decía incoherencias. Él supuso que estaba enfermo, así que antes de dejarlo en paz para que se durmiera, le dio un beso en la frente marcada con la letra N, tal como hacía su hermana a veces. El cyborg, quien alcanzó a ver mientras cerraba las cortinas porque se estaba haciendo de noche, miró al marsupial que se alejaba de manera extraña y después él también salió de la alcoba. Había cosas más importantes en qué pensar, como qué estarían haciendo Coco y Nina en este mismo instante. Sólo esperaba a que ellas dos no se mataran la una a la otra.

—¡Crash! —exclamó su hermana con alegría cuando lo vio e, instantáneamente, ella recordó en qué clase de lugar se había ido. Aunque estaba enojada, la seriedad tan ajena en él que mostraba en su rostro la preocupó—. ¿Todo está bien?

—Ajá —respondió él, alzando el pulgar y mostrando sus dientes dentro de una sonrisa. Al notar la presencia de la chica gótica, agitó una mano para saludarla—. ¡Nina!

—Así que estuviste en el Moulin Cortex, ¿no es así? —le preguntó ésta con una mirada pícara mientras que él se dirigía a uno de los sillones. Él, por su parte, no entendía a qué se refería; por eso ella siguió hablando—. ¿Había chicas lindas?

Ahora que lo pensaba, al recordar a esa joven humana que se horrorizó al verlo y que después contagió el temor hacia las demás, provocó que arrugara su cara en señal que no la había pasado bien. La morena sonrió con perversidad y, en cuanto a la rubia, se mostró paralizada, levantando sus manos como para tapar su boca y tratando de adivinar qué le había ocurrido. Antes de seguir escarbando en el tema, el pelirrojo se apareció y parecía que algo lo estaba molestando por la cara de preocupación que tenía. Pero como a la estudiante no le gustaba ser metiche en ciertas cosas, ella le preguntó si había alguna novedad en relación con su tío. Él le comentó que su pariente está en su cuarto _como una cuba_ y fue allí donde los presentes le explicaron al silencioso qué significaba eso. El bicho se agradeció a sí mismo por no seguir tomando más y terminar como aquel hombre.

—Sin embargo, hay un problema —interrumpió el almirante aquel espacio didáctico—. La tormenta está lejos de terminar y creo que ahora está peor que antes. Además…

Al terminar de decir eso, la sala quedó a oscuras y esto por supuesto que inquietó a los más jóvenes, especialmente al par de hermanos. Tan sólo se veía el ojo mecánico de cierto doctor pero éste tenía en su bata de laboratorio un tubo de luz fosforescente. Los rostros de aquellos cuatro individuos apenas se veían con ese resplandor verdoso, pero uno de ellos desapareció en la oscuridad. Mientras que los chicos discutían por quién de ellos se haría cargo de aquel tubo, como un modo de apoderarse de él, unas luces más fuertes surgieron de la nada. En realidad no era tan así, ya que la iluminación mejoró gracias a unas linternas que el del misil en la cabeza había conseguido y las depositó en la mesa ratona. Ahora como él era el mayor en ese grupo, debía adoptar una actitud de responsable, aunque sabía que los adolescentes le complicarían el asunto.

—¿Entonces querías decir que la tormenta tiraría los cables de la luz? —preguntó la _cerebro_ del equipo Bandicoot, aun abrigada, aunque sentía que ya sabía la respuesta.

—Sí, pero no creí que pasaría tan pronto.

—¿Podrá arreglarse? —se interpuso la azulada—. Quiero cargar la batería de mi teléfono.

—Será difícil: si el problema es afuera, quien salga, se congelará. Así que deberíamos esperar a que se vaya el mal clima —respondió desanimado y los demás parecían asustados.

Ahora ellos estaban encerrados en el laboratorio y no sabían por cuanto tiempo.

* * *

¿Se creyeron que era una especie de confesión? En primer lugar, así lo era pero, en vista de que fue apresurado, hice esta vuelta para que todo siga como antes.

Escríbanme reviews, porfa. No me dejen sin mi recompensa.


	12. Arreglando algunos problemas

Buenas... Ya no sé qué pasó: hace como un mes terminé el capítulo y no lo subí...

Son libres de enviar tirones de oreja por reviews por esto.

Thanks a lot, Stephdragonness, for leave me your review!

¿Y qué les pasó a los demás? ¡Vamos! Quiero saber qué opinan.

Sin más, aquí está el capítulo:

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

**Arreglando algunos problemas**

La espera parecía interminable. Ellos no sabían qué hacer para matar el tiempo. Al final, no fue una buena idea esperar a que el problema del corte de energía se arreglara sin que ellos movieran un solo dedo. No sabían por qué rayos este supuesto genio de la robótica se tardaba tanto en reparar algo tan común como la interrupción eléctrica. Lo peor de todo era verse entre sí, con esas caras de puro aburrimiento, apenas iluminados con las linternas. Crash se entretuvo durmiendo, acurrucado como si perro se tratara, ya que la oscuridad le daba un poco de sueño. Mientras tanto, Coco y Nina tenían que soportar los ronquidos del marsupial no hablante y eso fue algo que desmejoraba el ánimo de ambas. La azulada se estuvo entreteniendo con los juegos de su teléfono móvil, hasta que decidió apagarlo para no agotar la batería por completo. La rubia, por su parte, observaba la luz fluorescente.

De repente, una luz se acercaba, iluminando de a poco el oscuro living en donde se encontraban los jóvenes. Al rato, ellas vieron que se trataba de N. Gin y, al saber que las cosas seguían igual de mal, supusieron a que éste traía malas noticias. El problema es afuera, dijo él primero, que había que ir a revisar los generadores. La voz del científico hizo que el anaranjado abriera sus ojos con pesadez: le habían interrumpido su sueño de un mundo de frutas wumpa. Cuando el del misil en la cabeza ya quería retirarse luego del aviso que recién dio, las chicas se levantaron de sus asientos con intenciones de acompañarlo, aunque sólo lo hicieron para sacarse el aburrimiento. Por supuesto que esto sorprendió al cyborg pero esas dos no querían escuchar objeciones ni nada por el estilo. Por otro lado, el mutante dormilón quiso seguir con su actividad en recorriendo el mundo de los sueños.

Fue así que esos dos humanos más la bandicut se dirigieron con cautela hacia el garaje del laboratorio, aunque antes fueron por algo de abrigo para hacerle frente a la gran tormenta. No se sabía si era sólo exageración o qué otra cosa, porque el almirante les repitió mientras caminaban lo que escuchó del pronóstico del clima en la tele: que la tormenta se parecía a la de la película _El día después de mañana, _quien saliera, se congelaría. Llegaron al ropero que estaba cerca de la cochera, y un abrigo similar a los esquimales cayó en manos de las féminas. Ellas lo miraban con cierto desagrado, ya sea porque pesaba demasiado para un abrigo y también por el olor a humedad que tenía. A duras penas se lo pusieron ya que su espíritu de aventura era más fuerte y los tres _esquimales_ fueron en busca de su vehículo. Fue un poco difícil hallarlo por la oscuridad, pero antes de subirse, el pelirrojo fue por una caja de herramientas.

—¿Me dejas conducir? —preguntó la gótica con cierta confianza, haciendo que su voz no sonara tan fuerte debido a la gruesa capucha que tenía sobre su cabeza. El adulto comenzó a dudar, aunque realmente no quería perder más tiempo con las tonterías de la Cortex.

—El camino es traicionero —le respondió para no ser tan cortante como para decirle que _no_, porque en parte lo era, con los estrechos caminos de hielo, sin mencionar la ventisca.

—¿Y acaso las pistas en el parque temático del motor no lo eran? —insistió mientras que se ponía frente a la puerta del conductor para que nadie pudiera entrar—. Recuerda que eran mucho más peligrosas. Vamos, déjame por sólo un ratito. ¿Sí?

La blonda observaba la escena sin ánimos de entrometerse, aunque esperaba que la singular discusión terminara de una buena vez. Todo llegó a su fin cuando la morena ganó ya que iba a llevar el asunto hasta su tío, esté o no esté disponible para hablar. La ganadora saltó de alegría, sin que le afectara las advertencias que le decía el mayor, y sin más se colocó tras el volante. Una vez todos adentro, la conductora encendió el motor así como el mecanismo que abría la puerta metálica. Luego de mover la palanca de cambios, el transporte se dirigió de repente hacia atrás, asustando y golpeando un poco a los pasajeros. Al mirar hacia atrás, para ver con qué chocaron, vieron que se abolló una parte de un auto de color rojo, el llamado "Imperium". A la chofer mucho no le importó eso ya que estaba segura de que su tío la perdonaría como siempre y, además fue un accidente; nada por qué preocuparse, pensaba.

Ahora sí recordando sus clases de manejo, Nina llevó el vehículo hacia afuera del edificio encontrándose con una fuerte nevada. Rápidamente accionó el limpiaparabrisas, pero la nieve era abundante; estaban casi a ciegas marchando hacia quién sabe dónde y fue allí donde la estudiante se arrepintió de su idea, aunque jamás lo admitiría. Marcharon de esta manera por unos cuantos metros pero, para no seguir tentando al destino, decidieron que era mejor parar por un momento y pensar bien qué hacer. Un termómetro en el tablero indicaba que la tormenta estaba cesando, así como también la cantidad de nieve. Antes de que terminara del todo, había que seguir adelante antes del anochecer, y fue por eso que la automovilista pisó el acelerador. Ya estaban próximos a uno de los varios puentes angostos y, con una mirada decidida y una sonrisa de lado, la joven siguió como si nada. El terror se fue apoderando de los viajeros, ya que había riesgo de caerse hacia el vacío.

—Debí haberme quedado —susurraba Coco, aferrándose con fuerza sus manos al asiento.

—Mientras que… vayamos por el medio del sendero…, todo estará… bien —dijo N. Gin con voz temblorosa, aunque también estaba molesto porque la azulada buscaba el peligro zigzagueando apenas de vez en cuando. Al parecer, a ella le gustaba ver el sufrimiento ajeno.

—Dejen de poner esas caras de miedo —pidió ella con una sonrisa siniestra en sus labios negros—, o mis manos empezarán a fallarme. Tal vez necesite unos ajustes…

—Déjate de bromas, Nina —exclamó el científico ya nervioso, pero sus palabras lograron el efecto contrario, porque esta vez el vehículo se inclinó de manera peligrosa.

La rubia lanzó un grito de terror y ya esperaba encontrarse en la otra vida, pero las orugas de la máquina lograron estabilizarse. Ya un poco más tranquila, se le cruzó por la mente observar desde qué altura estaban, sin embargo, al más mínimo acercamiento a una de las ventanillas, hizo inclinar nuevamente al transporte. Volvió a su lugar de inmediato, en el medio del asiento, y escuchó que el cyborg le pidió con cierta calma que se quedara quieta. Finalmente llegaron a suelo un poco más firme y el rumbo continuó hasta quedar cerca de uno de esos aerogeneradores. De nuevo las dos chicas insistieron en acompañar al doctor y él tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes; quizá si no lo permitía, aquellas dos se iban a ir con el auto si él y no tenía ánimos de regresar a pie al laboratorio. Con algo de dificultad por la caída de nieve, ellos observaron que las turbinas estaban totalmente detenidas.

Sin más demora, el almirante se fue hacia la puerta de una de estas estructuras, encontrándose con que el picaporte estaba congelado. Él tuvo que dejar la caja de herramientas en el suelo y fue hacia el vehículo en busca de algo que le ayudara a destrabar. Las adolescentes aprovecharon ese momento para intentar abrir la puerta por sus propios medios: la gótica utilizó sus manos mecánicas sin ningún resultado bueno y, antes de romper todo, abandonó su tarea. La marsupial, por su parte, tomó carrera para darle una buena patada, consiguiendo que sólo se abollara apenas el metal, pero de abrirse, nada. Cuando regresó el experto en robots, él traía consigo un soplete y, al echar un vistazo a sus colegas, ellas hacían como si nada pasó recién. Recién ahí la manija funcionó y se notaba la oscuridad del interior. Mientras que él apagaba la llama y se hacía con la caja de instrumentos, las féminas tenían intenciones de entrar también dentro de la máquina.

—¿Por qué no van a ver si la otra puerta puede abrirse, eh? —les preguntó él sonriendo.

Por un momento, ambas se miraron extrañadas ante esa pregunta, aunque les llegó rápido la indirecta: quería que lo dejaran trabajar en paz. Ellas se mantuvieron estáticas, algo ofendidas por un lado, y con pasos pesados se alejaron de quien les negó salirse con la suya. Mientras ya casi llegaban a la siguiente torre, unos ruidos mecánicos se oyeron detrás de ellas. Al voltearse, vieron que las palas comenzaban a moverse con lentitud así que pronto ya estaría solucionado el problema. Al llegar a la próxima entrada, la historia se repitió pero, esta vez, con el golpe de karate se consiguió no sólo abrir la puerta, sino también derribarla. Ambas se sorprendieron y, antes de ser regañadas por aquel singular integrante del N Team, pusieron la placa de metal donde correspondía y se fueron cerca de los pinos. Tiempo después, una expresión de sorpresa indicó que él ya descubrió el accidente; la responsable sólo continuó con su guerra de bolas de nieve.

—Oigan, ya podemos irnos —anunció N. Gin en voz alta, porque las chicas estaban tan ocupadas jugando y con cierta brutalidad. Fue así que todos ya iban regresando al vehículo.

Como él fue quien llegó primero, se puso tras el volante antes de que alguien más se lo arrebatara. Al rato vinieron las adolescentes, conversando en voz alta acerca de que cierta morena hizo trampa al utilizar sus manos extensibles. Al retomar por el mismo camino, a lo lejos podía verse que la gran letra N que adornaba el laboratorio volvió a brillar, y eso quería decir que la energía se reestableció. Esta vez, fue todo un poco más tranquilo el regreso a la fortaleza de metal, ya que no hubo bromas de mal gusto; aunque Nina amenazaba con tomar el volante en cualquier momento. Por fin llegaron al garaje y Coco tenía prisa con reencontrarse con su hermano. Tanto fue el apuro que aventó el grueso abrigo que tenía puesto y se echó a correr con una sonrisa en su rostro. La mutante incluso llamó en voz alta mientras corría, y el hecho de que el lugar ya contaba con luz, permitió que pueda moverse sin problemas.

—¿Crash? —preguntó ella entre extrañada y asustada al ver que el susodicho no estaba en el living, donde creyó que estaría—. ¡Hermano mayor! ¿Dónde estás?

Sin parar de llamarlo a gritos, la que se peinaba con una coleta empezó a recorrer las instalaciones sin oír los característicos balbuceos del chico sonriente. El del misil en la cabeza logró alcanzarla, yendo a un par de pasos detrás de ella, para asegurarse de que no activara alguna peligrosa máquina por ahí. Ya ella empezaba a impacientarse y a pensar en lo peor, que quizá él salió a buscarla y ahora está por algún lugar convertido en un cubo de hielo, o que activó por error el Psicotrón y fue a parar en alguna extraña dimensión. Todo podía pasarle y, al no hallarlo en la planta baja, la búsqueda continuó por las habitaciones. A pesar de que el pelirrojo no creía que el desaparecido fuera capaz de explorar los cuartos, ya que era más probable que buscara comida, la blonda siguió adelante sin importar los comentarios de nadie. La primera habitación era del viejo Cortex, y ella llamó a la puerta.

—¿Qué es lo que buscaría tu hermano en este lugar? —preguntó en voz baja el científico del ojo robótico a la insistente chica—. Busquemos en otro lado.

Ningún sonido se escuchó tras la puerta, hasta que unos pasos se oyeron luego de un rato, justo cuando la Bandicoot pensaba que allí no había nadie. Los dos esperaban ver al dueño de esa alcoba hecho un desastre, pero quien atendió el llamado era el mismísimo Crash en persona. Su hermana quedó petrificada y con una sola pregunta en su cabeza: _¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo ahí?_ No dudó en preguntárselo, sin importarle mucho su ira repentina, y el de los guantes de motociclista trató de responder mediante gestos pero se encontraba bastante asustado. Lo más llamativo no eran sus señas, sino que era que él no tenía puesto sus zapatillas y todo parecía que se acababa recién de despertar. Llevaron esta "conversación" en el pasillo, para que cierto cabezón siguiera descansando; aun así, Neo se levantó y exigió saber el porqué de tanto alboroto. El único que podía aclarar las cosas no podía hablar convencionalmente, así que tuvieron que descifrar el código con paciencia.

—Crash, no debiste hacer eso —dijo Coco tristemente, cuando entendió aquella explicación. Mientras tanto, los científicos se preguntaban de qué demonios estaban hablando—. No puedes confiar en Cortex para esos "problemas". Aunque no lo parezca, es nuestro enemigo.

—Explícate, Bandicoot —interrumpió el hombre amarillento, hecho una furia con la fémina, e indignado de que hablaran de él como si no estuviera allí—, ¿a qué te refieres con esos "problemas", eh? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—A veces, mi hermano tiene… pesadillas y… se calma cuando duerme conmigo —respondió ella luego de dudar mucho—. Parece que ahora tuvo una y, como no me encontró,…

—¡Miserable marsupial! —gritó Neo, entre enojado y avergonzado, luego de adivinar cómo terminaba aquella frase—. ¿Cómo te atreviste a dormir conmigo? ¡Fuera de mi vista!

El chico ante eso sólo bajó la vista y luego lo miró con unos ojos vidriosos, mostrando que estaba apenado; la misma mirada que puso cuando lo acusaron de ser el causante de los misterios en el parque temático de Von Clutch. El viejo se mantuvo firme en su decisión, aunque al final no resistió y decidió hacer como si eso nunca pasó; los demás estuvieron de acuerdo y este asunto murió ahí, o eso se creía. Era difícil no relacionar lo que pasó recién con ciertos sueños un tanto extraños, como si fueran éstos alguna clase de señales a lo que vendrá. Dejando esto de lado, lo que faltaba por hacer era terminar de una buena vez esta cuestión de la visita y, como la plataforma transportadora ya funcionaba, era mejor que ellos se vayan por ese medio, antes de tener que esperar el bote de los nativos. Los mutantes y los doctores se pusieron en marcha para llegar a dicho lugar.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó la chica en voz baja a su familiar, quien le había dado un codazo no muy fuerte para llamar su atención.

El muchacho empezó a hacer señas junto con una sonrisa sospechosa; al parecer, al ver a su hermana observando el caminar de cierto villano experto en robots, le hizo recordar lo que ella le dijo en el parque. Ella al rato lo recordó, y se culpó por haber pensado en voz alta aquella vez. No creía que su hermano le diera importancia y, ahora, él estaba bromeando acerca de eso. La chica palideció cuando el silencioso fue a compartir el chisme ante el involucrado, y ella sólo esperaba a que el otro no lo entendiera de una. El living fue escenario de un nuevo _dígalo con mímica_, aunque la rubia trataba de frenar inútilmente a su molesto aliado. Era bastante difícil comprender qué decía el sonriente mientras que luchaba con la experta en artes marciales así que, mientras que esperaban a que el de la N en la frente volviera luego de ir por un medicamento, al cyborg se le acababa la paciencia.

—Coco, ¿podrías explicar qué quiere decir Crash con esas señas?

—No es nada importante —respondió aun forcejeando, sosteniendo unas manos enguantadas para evitar que siguiera "hablando"—. Sólo se está haciendo el gracioso.

—¿En serio? —preguntó mostrándose que estaba sospechando algo; ella sólo asintió con rapidez—. De acuerdo. Cuando nos volvamos a ver, no tendrás más ese problema, Crash.

—¿Listos para que se larguen de una vez de mi casa, plagas anaranjadas? —interrumpió la escena el barbón, con la misma actitud gruñona de siempre, señalando hacia donde se encontraba el tele-transportador.

Los cuatro fueron hacia dicho lugar y, luego de fijar las coordenadas, era el momento de la despedida. En lugar de eso, ellos se mantuvieron en silencio ya que ninguno se atrevía a decir _adiós_ o algo por el estilo, por más antipático que sonara. Tampoco hubo agresiones por parte del casi calvo, algo que llamó la atención, pero se veía algo molesto por alguna razón.

—Nos volveremos a ver en la próxima sesión de la maldita terapia —dijo y activó la máquina.

* * *

Comenten, ¿eh?, que me re sirve.

Necesito reviews... Cualquiera... ¡El tuyo! (sonando como Bart Simpson).


	13. Vacaciones en el infierno

Hola, gente.

Perdón por desaparecer por un largo tiempo. Espero no tardar tanto para la próxima.

¡Pero cuántos reviews! Muchas gracias a todos. Me alegran la vida. Qué bueno que les va gustando esto.

Ahora a lo importante: el nuevo capítulo:

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

**Vacaciones en el infierno**

En el laboratorio del iceberg, las cosas parecían ir mal como siempre ya que el equipo de científicos se reunió y quienes no estaban presentes cuando los hermanos marsupiales fueron de visita quisieron saber de qué se perdieron. Obviamente que Neo Cortex evitaría el tema a toda costa ya sea porque se sintió avergonzado por recordar aquel momento en que su habitación fue invadida, y por el simple hecho de no saber con lujo de detalles qué pasó antes y después por culpa de su visita al trabajo de su madre. Aquellos que no estaban, Nitrus Brio y Nefarious Tropy, tan sólo se enteraron que ese día con los Bandicoots fue un completo desastre y que los detalles no tenían importancia. Por supuesto que esos dos no eran unos estúpidos para creerse eso y sabían que había algo detrás; sólo faltaba descubrirlo y quienes tenían las respuestas que buscaban eran su socio del misil en la cabeza y la adolescente gótica.

Para ir a la segura, el químico y el maestro del tiempo fueron con Nina, encontrándose los tres en uno de tantos pasillos y fueron a hablar a solas con el pretexto de darle consejos para su futura vida de villana, por si oía algo su tío. La chica los encaminó a su habitación decorada con afiches de bandas metaleras y los doctores agradecieron por dentro que todo estaba ordenado, para no ver ropa por ahí tirada. La estudiante comenzó con su relato asegurándose antes de que la puerta estuviera cerrada y los oyentes no podían creer lo que escuchaban. Ya sabían el porqué de tanto misterio y todos se lamentaron de no tener una cámara de fotos en el momento preciso. Se oyeron risas por eso último y demás exageraciones, pero desgraciadamente tuvieron que acordar no mencionar nada para evitar más problemas. Los bandicuts eran un problema, como siempre, y no era buena idea crear conflictos dentro del mismo equipo.

En medio de todo este desastre, en que el N Team estaba en la completa deriva, sin ningún plan malvado, al de la marca en la frente se le ocurrió una idea que involucraría a su robado Rayo Evolvo. Inspirándose en el hecho de que consideraba a las _pesadillas_ anaranjadas como unos corrientes monstruos, no más tendría que hacerle algunas modificaciones un tanto inestables a la máquina para volver a su plan desde un principio: conquistar el mundo con ayuda de un ejército de súper animales. Él decidió que por ahora trabajaría en secreto, puesto que esto iba en contra del pacto que se hizo en la terapia y no quería vérselas con las represalias de sus antiguos secuaces ahora psicólogos. En cuanto a esto último, la terapia, por desgracia se acercaba apresuradamente una nueva sesión y el médico no estaba de ánimos para volver a ver a los malditos mutantes. Ya que andaban merodeando por ahí ciertos colegas suyos, aquellos dos serían quienes le acompañarían en esta ocasión.

—Está bien, iré —respondió de mala gana el de barba oriental cuando el amarillento le comunicó su idea—. Sólo espero que no compliques más las cosas.

—También yo —decidió el de los tornillos en los costados de la cabeza, también con mal humor—, aunque me perderé de un buen programa.

Aquel día de la cita no había excusas sobre el clima, hacía un día agradable, así que los tres doctores más los integrantes del equipo Bandicoot se presentaron puntualmente para la sesión. Por parte de estos últimos, habían venido Crash, Coco y Crunch, y parece que ellos se pusieron de acuerdo con evitar intercambiar miradas con los malosos. Una vez que ya podían entrar a la sala, los mutantes fueron los primeros en ingresar ya que cierto científico casi pelón no tenía muchas intenciones para participar. Con un buen empujón por parte del más alto de esos humanos se consiguió que Cortex dejara de titubear y entrar de una vez.

Allí dentro ya esperaba tras el escritorio Ripper Roo, quien leía unos papeles con ayuda de sus gruesos anteojos circulares, y además estaba su asistente, Rilla Roo, quien le estaba alcanzando un grueso libro al psicólogo de pelo azul. El medio gorila saludó a los pacientes y de inmediato les pidió que tomaran asiento. Una vez que el híbrido se quedó al lado del canguro de risa insólita, les exigió que devolvieran las formas que llenaron en el encuentro anterior. Neo esperaba a que se hablara sólo sobre esos cuestionarios pero, en lugar de eso, el de sombrero de copa quiso saber cómo habían ido las cosas en el laboratorio. En ese momento, el barbudo se quedó petrificado, con lo que Coco tomó la palabra, aunque su tono de voz parecía inseguro. No contó por ahora algo acusador, hasta mencionó y se hizo cargo de la tontería de huir en la tormenta de nieve. Luego dijo acerca de una interrupción de la energía, con lo que la reunión estuvo medio aburrida.

—Cuando repararon la falla eléctrica, nos fuimos directo a casa —concluyó su relato la chica.

—¿Nada más sucedió? —preguntó el combinado intuyendo a que había algo más. Por su parte, la joven se apresuró a negar con la cabeza—. Lo preguntamos porque nos pareció algo raro que Cortex no sea capaz de relatar lo que pasó en su casa y también porque tú no hablaste mal de él, como en otras ocasiones.

—No sucedió nada más —gruñó el de piel amarilla ya un poco molesto con el entrometimiento—. Y además, ¿qué le ven de malo a que ésta _alegría_ no dice más bobadas? Si lo que quieren es que dejemos de odiarnos, ¿no es así?

—Es cierto. Parece que lograron un avance —anunció el mutante con cara de mono con algo de ánimo y luego se puso a cuchichear con el médico saltarín que tenía a su lado. Luego de un momento así, él siguió hablando—. A modo de celebrar este triunfo, tenemos para ustedes seis entradas para uno de los mejores centros de spa con traslado incluido. Lamentablemente tendrán que ir quieran o no.

Esto que por supuesto que sorprendió a ambos grupos y no tenían manera de rechazar las invitaciones. Los marsupiales fueron los primeros en entusiasmarse por aquel viaje, ya que a pesar de que ellos vivían en una playa paradisíaca, sentían que necesitaban relajarse después de tantos enfrentamientos salvando al mundo. Por otro lado, quien pasó por el colegio de medicina malvada desconfió de todo esto porque consideraba que su verdadero descanso sería acabar con sus enemigos para siempre, y no yendo a un lugar que le provocaba sensaciones extrañas. El resto de la sesión fue para hablar de lo bien que le harían participar de esta nueva faceta del tratamiento, así como los detalles de la salida, el punto de encuentro, y más. Más parecía que aquellos individuos fueron a una empresa de viajes que a la terapia. También estos mencionaron que el lugar estaba algo retirado con lo que ellos debían prepararse para un viaje un poco largo. Al pasar el tiempo, humanos y evolucionados se dispersaron, esperando aquel día en cuestión que estaba muy próximo.

Una vez en casa, mientras que los héroes preparaban con energía un bolso de mano con las cosas que necesitarían para el viaje, quien se había disfrazado de una conocida rubia se veía más amargado que de costumbre. Su humor siguió decayendo cuando sus socios que recién lo acompañaron le dijeron que se buscara a otras dos personas, que ellos no podían ir a este supuesto día de relax por diversos motivos. En ese entonces, Nina, quien había escuchado eso último, empezó a suplicar y a demandar para ser una de esos buscados. Como toda niña malcriada, ella se salió con la suya y fue a contarles de inmediato las nuevas a sus amigas. Pero aún faltaba buscarle dueño a ese pase y el único que estaba disponible en su equipo era N. Gin. Como no le caía bien el del misil desde que se vieron las caras por primera vez, el viejo usó a su sobrina como paloma mensajera para informarle sobre este misterioso viaje. Al almirante no le quedaba otra opción más que aceptar.

El punto de encuentro se trataba del puerto indígena, a unos pocos minutos después del amanecer. Los Bandicoot llegaron puntuales bajo lo que sería un hermoso día y esperaron sobre el muelle hecho con gruesas tablas de madera. El sol comenzaba poco a poco a brillar con intensidad, hasta que de repente, una espesa nube tapó la luz que se posaba en el trío de hermanos. No había nada de raro, excepto el ruido a motor que provenía desde el cielo. Al alzar la vista, los marsupiales divisaron lo que parecía ser no uno, sino dos dirigibles que llegaron a acercarse a tierra. Uno de estos era obvio que pertenecía a cierto científico de peinado extraño y bien conocido, en cambio el otro se desconocía el propietario. Por poco los dos vehículos iban a ser protagonistas de un accidente debido a la escasa proximidad entre ambos, pero nada malo ocurrió. Mientras que a los jóvenes mutantes les empezaba a doler el cuello de tanto ver hacia arriba, la plataforma de la nave adornada con una letra N comenzaba a bajar.

—Parece que tendré que instalar ese altavoz —decía Cortex a su sobrina y al cyborg—, de haberlo tenido antes, le hubiera dicho al idiota de aquel dirigible que salga de mi camino.

Para ese entonces, la plataforma llegó a tocar el muelle y ninguno del N Team ni de los evolucionados se atrevió a decir un simple "hola", tan sólo se intercambiaron miradas. Los animalejos venían vestidos como siempre, y lo único que tenían de nuevo eran unas mochilas y bolsos. Por otro lado, aquellos extraños seres humanos usaban ropa un poco más normal, en comparación con sus batas de laboratorio o uniforme escolar de costumbre. Permanecieron en silencio por un rato que parecía eterno, hasta que la otra plataforma de la nave desconocida fue bajando lentamente. Cuando ésta se posó sobre los tablones, a aquellos seis individuos les pareció raro que ninguno bajara para decir qué diablos estaban haciendo ahí. Sin embargo, a la mayoría le pareció un tanto conocida esa nave, como si la habían visto por algún lado. El silencio volvió a reinar en el ambiente, hasta que observaron que un parlante incrustado en medio de la plataforma vacía comenzaba a sonar, al principio con interferencia.

—Pasajeros con destino al spa Sierra Morena pueden hacer el favor de ir subiendo a bordo. Recomendablemente sólo hasta tres personas a la vez —decía una voz dulce y femenina.

—¡Yo primero! —exclamó el barbón, subiéndose de un salto a la placa de metal, y desde allí le hizo señas a su sobrina para que subiera también. Para N. Gin no fue la misma situación, sino que le impidió el paso—. Tú todavía no. Primero ve a avisarle a Dingodile que se lleve mi dirigible hasta mi casa y también dile que no lo raye. ¿Entendiste?

El experto en robots fue de mala gana a cumplir con la orden, mientras que los dos familiares iban subiendo hacia la nave sin saber qué les esperaba. Los tres hermanos fueron los siguientes y, al llegar, se encontraron con lo que parecía ser la cabina de un avión de primera clase. Tan sólo había lugar para ocho personas, en donde cuatro asientos enfrentados tenían una mesita en medio. Ni rastro de la persona que les habló antes y, como vieron que tío y sobrina ya ocuparon lugares, los animalejos también lo hicieron buscando, desde luego, no verles las caras a esos dos. Después de colocar sus bolsos sobre un asiento libre, ellos tres se pusieron a esperar y echaron un vistazo por las circulares ventanillas. Por fin el humano que faltaba apareció para dar comienzo con el viaje y, una vez que ya este último se reunió con sus aliados, la puerta de la cabina del conductor se abrió para dar paso a una figura familiar.

—¡Buenos días, señores pasajeros! —saludó Tawna con una sonrisa amable, aunque nadie le devolvió el saludo. Al parecer, ninguno de ellos esperaba tal cosa, y menos el médico ya que reencontrarse con más de sus "hijos" lejanos le hacía recordar malos momentos.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? ¿Acaso no trabajabas para mi madre? —le preguntó.

—Me gusta más este trabajo —respondió mientras llenaba unos papeles y sin perder el buen ánimo—. Es más sano y no tengo que ir hasta la Antártida. Además, aquí estoy con él.

—Les habla el comandante Potorotti —se escuchó de repente por los parlantes una voz masculina y con un acento italiano—. Aviso que ya mismo partimos hacia nuestro destino…

—¡Con razón ya me parecía conocida esta nave! —exclamó Cortex golpeando la mesa con una mano, cuando _se le prendió el foco_—. Había muchas como esta que sostenían la pista de carreras de esa rata de alcantarilla. ¿Acaso no había alguien más para que nos llevara?

—¡Momento, más respeto! —exigió el piloto ahora presente—. Si no quiere viajar, tendrá que vérselas con los Roo. Además, por lo que escuché, usted está _colgando de un hilo_.

El viejo respondió ante eso mirando con odio al mutante de pelo marrón y se cruzó de brazos. Dejando el mal momento atrás, Pinstripe y Tawna, quienes llevaban puesto el mismo uniforme, explicaron para los demás que en esta ocasión no contaban con azafatas, con lo que ellos fueron lo que dieron las normas de seguridad. Al terminar, ambos regresaron a la cabina para desactivar el piloto automático y seguir con el viaje. Las próximas horas fueron una espera interminable, un lapso de tiempo de lo más aburrido y los pasajeros no sabían qué hacer para entretenerse. Crash iba y venía para observar por cada ventanilla circular, Coco se dedicó a mirar una película desde un monitor que ya estaba en la mesita, y Crunch pasó el tiempo durmiendo. Por otro lado, Neo se la pasó hablando de sus hazañas mientras daba sorbos a la copa de champagne que había pedido, pero sus aliados fingían que le escuchaban. Nina estaba ocupada mandando mensajes a sus amigas y algo parecido estaba haciendo N. Gin, para saber cómo estaban las cosas en el acorazado.

La chica copiloto apareció después con unos bocadillos, pero en el momento en que ella estaba cerca de su ex novio, él no pudo evitar mirarla con cierta tristeza. El marsupial que no hablaba aun la quería, a pesar de haber tirado la foto que permaneció sobre la chimenea un par de años después de terminar. Después de comer, él acompañó a su hermanastro y se echó a dormir, esperando a sentirse mejor al despertar. Por otra parte, quien no paraba de molestar era el viejo de la N en la frente, quien exigía todas aquellas cosas que podía tener en un vuelo de avión. Al principio, la ex empleada del Moulin Cortex cumplía con los pedidos, aunque a medida que pasaba el tiempo, se demoraba más e incluso llegó a ignorarlo por completo. Mientras que la chica con manos de acero tomaba una siesta, el del misil en la cabeza se puso a investigar sobre el lugar al que irían, haciendo caso a una intuición que tenía. Luego de mucho averiguar, llegó por fin a un resultado.

—Ese lugar no existe —dijo en voz baja, aun pensando que era una equivocación.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó el amarillento un tanto enojado—. ¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpir mi relato? Ahora ya olvidé por donde iba. Tendré que volver a empezar desde el principio.

—Sólo decía que no hay ningún spa en Sierra Morena. Es tan sólo una reserva ecológica.

El médico no le creyó ni una palabra, por más que el pelirrojo trataba de convencerlo. En medio de esa discusión apareció la curvilínea Bandicoot, quien explicó que el lugar no aparecía en internet porque era un sitio _especial_. Parecía que el asunto murió ahí pero no fue muy convincente para el almirante. La cosa se dejó de lado ya que el gánster que tenían por piloto anunció que llegaron a destino y el dirigible quedó fijo en un punto. Todos agarraron sus pertenencias y se prepararon para bajar, pero antes, ellos quisieron ver el lugar en donde habían llegado. Ningún edificio se veía a excepción de un bosque de grandes árboles y eso fue sospechoso. ¿Quién pondría un spa en medio de una espesa arboleda? Mientras tanto, los conductores de la nave insistían que era el lugar indicado y les pedían que se bajaran de una buena vez. Los pasajeros no tenían muchas intenciones de obedecer.

—¡Bájense ya! —les gritaron Pinstripe y Tawna, y les apuntaban con sus armas de fuego.

* * *

Espero sus _encantadores_ reviews, si quieren que continúe con la historia.


End file.
